


Flowers In Your Hair

by Monilovely



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Bigotry & Prejudice, Comedy, Dancing, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kissing in the Rain, Loneliness, M/M, Made For Each Other, Oblivious, Old Married Couple, Past Child Abuse, Political Alliances, Public Display of Affection, Reading, References to Depression, Romance, Romeo and Juliet References, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Stalking, Strip Poker, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 54,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Não era, de todo, por temerem a raiva de seus clãs, mas mais inclinado ao timing de tudo. Ao contrário do que poderiam imaginar, aquilo poderia ou unir ou segregar os dois clãs ainda mais. Ainda havia muito do ressentimento pelas perdas da guerra entre eles, ainda era muito cedo, e se soubessem que seus líderes estavam se encontrando, antes mesmo de formarem a paz de fato, se sentiriam traídos e isso colocaria todo o propósito da união em cheque.Não. Por enquanto, seu relacionamento havia de permanecer um segredo. Ao menos até que o terreno esteja bom o bastante para se caminhar em cima.Eles só esperavam que não demorasse tanto.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama & Uzumaki Mito, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka/Uzumaki Mito, Uchiha Madara & Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Escondido em plena vista

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é minha primeira fanfic hashimada, então pode ser que algumas coisas estejam meio ooc; mas isso a gente vai arrumando ao longo do caminho né?
> 
> Boa leitura!

Seus caminhos estavam destinados a serem escritos com sangue. Brigas definiriam seu futuro e desentendimentos é o que marcavam seu passado.

Ligados por uma corrente de chakra que os seguiria por quantas vidas fossem necessárias, mesmo que leve até o fim dos tempos, condenando-os, uma e outra vez, a se perderem naquele ciclo de briga, briga, briga.

Não havia escapatória. Eles haviam de se enfrentar, nesta vida ou na próxima. E a tensão para sempre os seguiria até que abraçassem seus papéis no ciclo infinito de ódio.

Não poderia haver uma forma de acabar tanto sofrimento?

(...)

\- Eu vou te matar.

Hashirama engoliu em seco e deu um passo trêmulo para trás.

\- Madara… Por favor, deve haver uma forma melhor de resolvermos isso.

Foi apenas um erro. Ele não queria ter feito o que fez. Já havia vocalizado seus arrependimentos e afirmou que o compensaria, mas o Uchiha não se mostrava com muita vontade de concordar com o que tinha em mente.

\- Não. É o único jeito. Eu vou te matar, Hashirama.

O Senju correu no mesmo momento em que Madara pulou em sua direção, tentando agarrá-lo para arremessá-lo no chão. Suas mãos trêmulas se seguraram em um móvel de madeira e seus pulmões tiveram apenas um segundo para absorver ar antes de ter de começar a correr de novo.

Madara o perseguiu pela casa com a cara fechada, aquela expressão que sempre deixava Hashirama inquieto. Ele quase agarrou seu cabelo, errando por poucos centímetros, mas não desistiu da perseguição, independente de quantos móveis derrubassem no processo.

\- Por favor, eu posso pagar! - Hashirama implorou ao quase ser agarrado por ele mais uma vez. Aquela era uma perseguição que sabia que não ganharia, não na própria casa do homem. - Por favor, me perdoe, Madara!

Madara o fitou com a cabeça erguida, como se encarasse um inseto insignificante que encontrou em seu sapato. Tardou em dizer alguma coisa, apenas acumulando mais e mais tensão no peito de Hashirama.

\- Eu só te perdoarei se me conseguir um jogo de chá igual ao que você quebrou. - disse ele, discretamente encarando os cacos de porcelana que estavam espalhados no chão. Com certeza havia muitos deles em seu sapato por ter corrido atrás do Senju. Seria um longo dia de faxina.

Hashirama ergueu a sobrancelha e abriu e fechou a boca como um peixe.

\- Mas você trouxe de uma reunião do outro lado do país do fogo! Eu não tenho como achar!

\- Se vira.

Ele suspirou, derrotado. Quando seu namorado tem a mente certa em alguma coisa, ele não larga o osso.

Enquanto ele permanecia de cabeça baixa, Madara deu a volta na mesa, agora a passos calmos, e passou uma mão pelos longos cabelos do homem.

\- Você tem que parar de perder o controle das suas plantas, Hashirama.

O Senju suspirou e abaixou mais a cabeça, se é que isso era possível.

\- Me desculpe… Eu só não consigo evitar! Sempre fico muito empolgado quando venho te visitar, Madara! - ele exclamou, se forçando a colocar um sorriso no canto dos lábios e de mãos segurando a lateral do haori.

Madara revirou os olhos, mas deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso com o canto da boca. Hashirama era simplesmente _impossível._ Qualquer coisa que pudesse usar como desculpa para fazê-lo se sentir culpado ou constrangido, ele usava; nem mais o afetava a esse ponto, não depois de tanto tempo para se acostumar - e ainda mais com tantos anos que se conheciam.

Sem deixar escapar um único barulho de sua boca, o Uchiha caminhou na direção dele e prendeu as palmas das mãos entre suas bochechas, puxando-o para dar-lhe um beijo casto nos lábios. Hashirama retribuiu de imediato, sua cara deprimida desaparecendo instantaneamente e os braços abraçando a cintura de Madara.

Não importa quantas vezes eles fizessem isso, ainda tinha o mesmo gosto da primeira vez. Quase podiam sentir o vento soprando em seus cabelos, o chão duro debaixo das pernas e o som do rio correndo enchendo seus ouvidos, transportados sem aviso para aquele rio calmo e sem correnteza, seu ponto seguro. Ah, se apenas pudessem fazer isso sem medo… Então tudo estaria mais que perfeito.

Konoha já existia a algum tempo, contando com diversos clãs diferentes convivendo juntos em harmonia, com apenas algumas discussões aqui e ali, mas nada que não pudessem controlar. Aquele pedaço de terra, que uma vez foi a inspiração do sonho de dois garotos, era agora um símbolo de paz e prosperidade, uma esperança para as gerações futuras, para que não precisassem mais brigar e perder suas famílias em guerras sem sentido.

Hashirama e Madara estavam namorando há seis meses. Só não contaram para ninguém ainda. Pois, ao contrário do que as histórias sobre a Vila Escondida nas Folhas diziam, ainda havia muito chão para percorrer para que o sonho daquelas duas crianças prosperasse.

O Senju relutantemente se soltou do beijo, mais por uma necessidade por ar do que por vontade própria, e sorriu com deleite para o Uchiha. Mesmo quando se sentaram no sofá, não conseguiu - e tampouco fez questão - tirar as mãos dele. Madara apenas se afastou para buscar o chá.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que você conseguiu convencer os Uchiha a tirarem os muros. - comentou ele em voz alta, mantendo o sorriso em seu rosto e os olhos acompanhando cada movimento de Madara.

\- Se os Senju não fazem questão de colocar, o fato de Uchihas colocarem um muro implica que têm algo a esconder. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de causar desconfiança entre os clãs. Além do mais, os muros já estão há muito tempo; estava ficando claustrofóbico.

Para ser sincero, nenhum dos dois gostou muito de eles terem pensado em colocar um muro; Madara foi complacente apenas pela compreensão por aqueles que estavam de luto por seus companheiros - afinal, não se confia no inimigo da noite para o dia. Ele próprio evitava Tobirama na maior parte do tempo. O fato de que aqueles muros finalmente estavam sendo tirados trazia um certo conforto para ambos, de que tanto podiam ajudar o clã recluso a se dar bem com os demais quanto estariam próximos um do outro. Era bom pensar que os Uchiha teriam mais chance de fraternizar com outros clãs e se integrar melhor na vila. E a proposta partiu do próprio Madara também!

Hashirama estava muito feliz que ele estivesse conseguindo se adaptar, mesmo que de forma lenta. Qualquer ajuda era bem-vinda se o fazia se sentir bem onde estava. Especialmente se implicasse que eles poderiam passar mais tempo juntos e se ver com mais frequência. 

Não era segredo para ele que seu amigo tinha uma dificuldade de se abrir, mais por uma apreciação de sua privacidade do que necessariamente um sentimento de desconfiança. Portanto, significava mais ainda que ele estivesse dando o braço a torcer e se colocasse disposto a fazer este sacrifício pelo bem do clã e da vila como um todo. Hashirama estava orgulhoso dele.

Enquanto observava Madara caminhar pela cozinha, Hashirama não pôde se impedir de divagar, completamente perdido na bela imagem do Uchiha.

Ele adorava todo e cada segundo que podia passar com Madara. Ele era seu presente do divino, seu melhor amigo e a pessoa em quem mais confiava, a pessoa por quem Hashirama daria tudo que tinha. Ansiaram um pelo outro por tanto tempo e passaram por tanta coisa que pensar que ele tinha este homem em seus braços, ainda que em segredo, soava bom demais para ser verdade.

Apesar das adversidades e algumas pequenas confusões aqui e ali entre eles, as coisas, no geral, não podiam estar melhores.

O Senju reclinou-se no sofá e encarou o teto com um sorriso vívido no rosto.

\- Ainda parece um sonho, não é? A guerra entre nossos clãs finalmente acabou, e estamos dividindo uma vila… É algo que se sente um tanto… Surreal! - endireitou a coluna e pegou a xícara de chá da mão de Madara. - Obrigado, querido.

O Uchiha o dispensou com um gesto e se sentou ao seu lado, as coxas encostando na lateral.

\- De fato. Se me contassem, quando era pequeno, que algum dia teríamos paz com os Senju, eu te juro, não teria acreditado nem por um segundo.

Hashirama soltou um riso e deixou a xícara na mesa, tendo bebericado apenas um pouco. Fechou os olhos e inclinou o corpo para o lado para apoiar a cabeça no ombro do namorado. Suspirando, sentiu a mão dele subir por suas costas e os dedos brincarem com seus longos cabelos. Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu o olhar de Madara sobre ele acompanhado de um sorriso terno. Hashirama não pôde evitar de sorrir também.

\- Eu te amo. - ele murmurou contra o ombro do Uchiha, depositando um beijo sobre ele.

Madara sorriu, mas não respondeu com nada mais que um beijo no topo da cabeça de Hashirama. As bochechas do Senju se aqueceram e os braços agarraram-se à cintura do Uchiha para melhor afagá-lo.

\- Você sabe, né, Madara? 

Apoiando a bochecha na cabeça de Hashirama, respondeu:

\- É claro que sei. Você me diz isso todo dia.

\- É sempre bom relembrar.

Madara revirou os olhos e os fechou por um momento, permitindo-se deleitar-se do momento de paz e silêncio entre os dois, onde nada podia atingí-los.

Estar com Hashirama sempre era o ponto alto de seus dias, e não apenas porque ele era um de seus únicos laços. Quando ele estava por perto, tudo parecia ganhar cor. O mundo deixava de ser cinza e seu peito transbordava de sentimentos, sentimentos que nunca sentiria se não fosse por aquele homem que o abraçava agora.

Hashirama nem sabia, mas tinha Madara na palma de sua mão. Ele o amava mais do que tudo, talvez até do que a si mesmo, e ele não tinha a menor ideia do que faria se ele viesse a, um dia, perdê-lo de sua vida.

Silenciosamente, o sentimento era mútuo.

O vento começou a soprar mais forte do lado de fora, como costumava fazer às tardes, geralmente às quatro. O sorriso no rosto de Hashirama aos poucos desapareceu ao pensar no que Tobirama faria com ele se ele se atrasasse para fazer a papelada; verdadeiramente, a pior parte de ser Hokage.

Mas nada doía mais do que ter de sair dos braços de Madara.

\- Eu tenho que ir. - ele sussurrou, como se, se falasse baixo o suficiente, não seria verdade.

\- Você sempre tem. - Madara respondeu, escondendo a decepção no fundo de seu ser. Hashirama fez beiço e abaixou a cabeça. - Não se preocupe, também tenho coisas a fazer.

Não era exatamente uma desculpa que satisfazia o sentimento de vazio em seus corações.

Hashirama suspirou e endireitou as costas, afastando-se também do calor de seu namorado. Antes que pudesse se afastar para ir à porta, inclinou-se no sofá e segurou as mãos de Madara com força, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

\- Tentarei encontrar uma desculpa para voltar aqui à noite. Prometo tentar não aparecer muito tarde.

 _Tentar_ é a palavra-chave aqui, e Madara não gostava nada dela. Quando a guerra acabou, esperava que as coisas pudessem melhorar um pouco entre eles. Mas, às vezes, parecia que tudo continuava o mesmo. Ele e Hashirama ainda tinham que se esconder, as pessoas não gostariam de vê-los juntos e eles nunca tinham certeza de quando se veriam de novo. Madara queria poder voltar para casa sabendo que encontraria Hashirama lá no fim do dia, que não precisassem se preocupar com horários apertados, que soubessem o que estava acontecendo um com o outro. Ele gostaria de, ao fim de tudo, poder ser confortado com a certeza de que, independente do que aconteça, Hashirama estaria lá para ele.

\- Boa sorte com isso. - caçoou ele, quase desviando o olhar.

Hashirama mais uma vez fez manha, abaixando a cabeça e uma nuvem negra crescendo sobre ela. Madara não deu bola, já estava acostumado com esse tipo de atitude vindo de Hashirama; eles se conheciam a tempo demais para não estar. 

\- Mas é verdade, Madara! Eu sempre tento te visitar o máximo que posso!

\- É claro que eu sei. Você não desgruda do meu pé. 

\- Não fale assim… 

O Uchiha revirou os olhos. Hashirama era tão sensível, não aguentava nem um pouco de ironia. Mas era apenas parte do charme que o atraía tanto.

Usando das mãos dele para se apoiar, Madara se levantou do sofá e o deu um curto beijo nos lábios, o qual Hashirama retribuiu da melhor maneira que pôde naqueles poucos segundos. Ele estava sorrindo após o beijo, as mãos apertadas nas do Senju e um brilho quase sobrenatural nos olhos.

\- É melhor você ir, ou vai se atrasar para suas reuniões importantes. - soltou-se das mãos de Hashirama e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo dele atrás da orelha. - Eu vou sair daqui a pouco para resolver assuntos do clã.

O Senju sorriu, alheio ao rubor em suas bochechas.

\- Você _é_ o líder deles.

 _Não um_ bom _líder, mas sou,_ Madara completou em sua mente. 

\- Nos vemos mais tarde, talvez. - continuou ao invés disso ao acompanhar o namorado até a porta.

Pararam por algum tempo atrás da porta ainda fechada, ainda ocultos do restante da vila. Por mais bobo que pareça, havia uma grande pressão em seus ombros que sempre tornava difícil abrir a porta.

Hashirama envolveu Madara em seus braços uma última vez, um último gesto afetuoso antes de terem de se separar.

\- Eu te amo. - ele murmurou em seu cabelo, suavemente pressionado o nariz em seu ombro.

Madara sorriu de canto e o abraçou de volta.

\- Também te amo.

Se separaram relutantemente depois, com os corações batendo com força no peito, e o Uchiha abriu a porta para ele. Se despediram com acenos de cabeça, cientes de que agora podiam ser vistos por quem estivesse andando pelo distrito Uchiha, e Hashirama disparou para fora, correndo na direção da Torre Hokage.

Enquanto corria, o Senju tentou desesperadamente pensar em voltar ao trabalho, qualquer outra coisa que não o fizesse sentir aquela dor em seu peito por não poder passar mais tempo com Madara.

Não era, de todo, por temerem a raiva de seus clãs, mas mais inclinado ao _timing_ de tudo. Ao contrário do que poderiam imaginar, aquilo poderia ou unir ou segregar os dois clãs ainda mais. Ainda havia muito do ressentimento pelas perdas da guerra entre eles, ainda era muito cedo, e se soubessem que seus líderes estavam se _encontrando,_ antes mesmo de formarem a paz de fato, se sentiriam traídos e isso colocaria todo o propósito da união em cheque.

Não. Por enquanto, seu relacionamento havia de permanecer um segredo. Ao menos até que o terreno esteja bom o bastante para se caminhar em cima.

Eles só esperavam que não demorasse tanto. Ter de buscar desculpas para irem um à casa do outro, encontrarem-se em segredo, resistir à vontade de tomar a mão um do outro ao caminhar pela rua, era tudo muito difícil, como se eles nunca tivessem saído do período em que eram crianças, em que precisavam se encontrar em segredo e não saber nem o nome um do outro. Não foram bons tempos, não neste quesito.

Hashirama ansiava desesperadamente para poder ser mais afetuoso com Madara em público, para mostrar para todos em Konoha que os tempos mudaram e aquele era um lugar seguro para as pessoas viverem livremente e serem felizes, sem se preocupar com os preconceitos da antiga era.

Infelizmente, Konoha ainda não era esse lugar. Eles precisavam ser pacientes.

Ao entrar na Torre Hokage, Hashirama foi cumprimentado por pessoas sorridentes e acenos de cabeça, aos quais ele retribuiu da mesma forma, desejando baixos “bom dias” enquanto passava. 

Era estranho pensar que pessoas que o tratavam tão bem podiam ser tão superficiais. Ele não gostava de pensar assim, mas depois de começar a prestar um pouco mais de _atenção,_ ele não podia evitar de se sentir traído de certa forma. 

Ao chegar em sua sala, foi imaginariamente confrontado com a imagem de seu irmão de braços cruzados o encarando, claramente irritado.

\- Você estava com ele de novo. - nem sequer um bom dia.

\- Sim, eu estava. - Hashirama respondeu e foi para sua mesa. - Madara é meu melhor amigo, Tobirama. O que há de errado em me encontrar com meu melhor amigo?

O Senju mais novo franziu o cenho, repreendendo o irmão silenciosamente. Inicialmente.

\- Há algo de errado se vocês passam o dia vadiando ao invés de fazer seus deveres para com a vila. - Tobirama retrucou e jogou uma pilha de papéis na mesa de Hashirama.

 _Não é minha culpa que a companhia dele é o ponto alto dos meus dias,_ o Senju mais velho respondeu em sua mente, tomando o primeiro papel para analisar.

Quando se tratava de Madara, Hashirama sempre esperava que seu irmão fosse um pouco mais arisco. Ele conseguia sentir algo mais em Tobirama, um resquício da desconfiança que havia entre Uchihas e Senjus durante o período de guerra. Não culpava-o por isso, afinal ainda era algo muito recente para se superar tão rápido; cada um tem seu tempo de recuperação. Contudo, parte dele acabava por pensar que as pessoas podiam tentar um pouco mais ao invés de simplesmente cair nos outros padrões. Era muito para se pedir, ele sabia, mas era algo inevitável de se pensar, mesmo que ele não fosse de fato dar ouvidos àquela linha de pensamento.

Ele só gostaria _tanto_ que Tobirama pudesse desapegar desse sentimento, para que todos pudessem viver em perfeita harmonia e sem medo de um lado querer desistir do outro. Ele queria desesperadamente que aquela vila fosse um lugar bom, que o sonho dele e Madara pudesse se concretizar, mas isso não aconteceria se todos desconfiassem uns dos outros.

Hashirama não era bom em esconder seus sentimentos, especialmente quando estava chateado com alguma coisa. E aquela era definitivamente a cara de alguém que estava amuado.

Tobirama suspirou. Sabia como seu irmão e aquele Uchiha eram amigos, pareciam até grudados por cola, tanto que ele às vezes temia o poder que Madara tinha sobre seu irmão. Mesmo que estivessem naquela aliança a algum tempo e já tivessem chegado longe o bastante para convidar outros clãs a entrar e eleger um líder, ainda lhe restava uma desconfiança dos Uchiha; não fazia nada com ela, mas estava lá. Ele sempre esperava algo de errado a acontecer com os Uchiha, que eles fizessem algo para ameaçar a paz que seu irmão quase deu a vida para conseguir. Tobirama não deixaria que todo esse trabalho seja desperdiçado.

\- Eu gostaria que você não desconfiasse tanto dele. - Hashirama disse de repente, atraindo a atenção do irmão.

Tobirama foi para sua mesa, escondendo um suspiro e a cara feia. Ele sabia sobre os sentimentos de seu irmão de querer que ele e Madara se dessem melhor, mas não era assim tão simples. Tobirama não conseguia simplesmente olhar para o homem e sorrir, como se ele não tivesse a capacidade de fazer seu irmão, seu último irmão, em pedaços.

\- E eu gostaria que você se concentrasse em seu trabalho. Nem todos temos o que queremos, anija. - retrucou e sentou em sua cadeira, rapidamente voltando a se concentrar em seu trabalho.

Hashirama engoliu em seco e abaixou a cabeça, quase batendo com a testa nela.

Ah, acredite, ele sabia muito bem o que era querer algo e não poder tê-lo.

A porta se abriu de repente e uma figura de ombros largos e cabelos presos em um coque e franja longa.

\- Touka! - Hashirama exclamou em entusiasmo, colocando um sorriso no rosto ao ver a prima.

\- Ah, Hashirama, justamente quem eu estava procurando. - ela retribuiu o sorriso e se aproximou da mesa dele, tirando uma pilha de documentos das costas e jogando acima das que ele já tinha. - Acabaram de deixar os documentos dos Shimura para agregação à vila. Também recebemos notícias dos Uzumaki e Inuzuka. E me pediram para avisar que o líder dos Nara está procurando por você para tirar uma dúvida; precisa ir até ele quando tiver tempo.

Uma gota de suor escorreu da testa de Hashirama e o sorriso travou em seu rosto.

\- Ah… Isso é tudo?

\- Sim. Preciso ir, tenho assuntos pra resolver. Tenha um bom dia. - ela sorriu por um momento e marchou para fora da sala, batendo a porta.

_Bom dia pra você também, eu acho._

Sob o pretexto de ter de falar com o líder do clã dos Nara, Hashirama deixou a sala e se dirigiu ao distrito do clã. Conforme caminhava pela rua, era cumprimentado pelas pessoas que passavam. Alguns sorriam, outros diziam “bom dia” e outros apenas acenavam com a cabeça em um cumprimento respeitoso.

Com tantas pessoas o dando atenção, era até estranho pensar que, no fim do dia, Hashirama tinha pouquíssimos amigos de verdade.

Ele podia ser conhecido na vila toda, mas não quer dizer que teria a quem recorrer se algo ruim acontecesse. Há uma diferença gritante entre _amigo_ e _conhecido,_ e Hashirama conhecia muito bem essa diferença. Não é como se pudesse sair conversando sobre sua vida com a primeira pessoa que sorrisse para ele na rua.

A vida de Hokage era um tanto solitária quando se para pra pensar. Sempre cumprimentado por tantos e elogiado por seu trabalho, mas poucos se importavam de conhecê-lo de verdade. Uma vidinha patética, superficial e triste.

Quanto mais papéis se empilhavam em sua mesa, mais Hashirama ansiava para chegar o fim do dia, para voltar a conversar com um de seus únicos amigos restantes.

(...)

O muro que cercava o clã Uchiha esteve em pé por longos meses como uma medida de acomodação. Não tinham nada a esconder, apenas preferiam se manter mais reservados que outros clãs; tanto para se acostumarem à nova vida quanto para lidar com o luto de tantas perdas em batalha. No entanto, conforme o tempo passou, o muro passou a significar outra coisa: segredos e desconfiança. Não havia mais nenhum clã que tivesse muros ao seu redor como os Uchiha tinham e isso criava neles a sensação de que eles tinham algo a esconder, que estivessem planejando algo. O muro se tornou mais um malefício do que um benefício. Ele precisava sair.

De certa forma, Madara lamentava que perdessem seu elemento de mistério, mas também agradecia por criarem a chance de se aproximarem de outros clãs. Os Uchiha estavam distantes demais dos outros habitantes da vila, demasiadamente segregados, e isso não levaria à um lugar muito bom quando inevitavelmente houvessem de confiarem uns nos outros no campo de batalha. Por mais que seus membros reclamassem, era o melhor a se fazer pelo clã.

O grupo encarregado estava cuidadosamente colocando as madeiras usadas em uma pilha, indo e voltando dela para o que sobrava do muro.

\- O que fazemos com o material que sobrou, Madara-sama? - um dos trabalhadores perguntou ao líder do clã. - É muita madeira para desperdiçar.

\- Os Yamanaka estão reformando algumas casas fraturadas pela última tempestade do outro lado da vila. Podem ser úteis por lá. - sugeriu, apontando para a direção que tinham de seguir.

O pequeno grupo que se desmembrara do principal fez uma breve reverência e se retirou sem dizer mais nada. Seria um longo caminho entre o distrito Uchiha e o Yamanaka, especialmente com um monte de madeira nos braços.

Madara suspirou e voltou a encarar os restantes que retiravam os muros. Pareciam estar conseguindo fazer o serviço sem mais problemas. Talvez ele enfim pudesse focar sua atenção em outras tarefas.

Ainda que estivessem completamente instalados, havia muito que precisava ser resolvido, especialmente tratando-se da relação com outros clãs, e era disso que ele precisava tratar pelo resto do dia.

Não eram todos que desconfiavam dos Uchiha. Uma boa parte deles não se importava muito, mas alguns criavam certas intrigas a mais, muitas vezes sem nenhuma necessidade.

Como o caso da próxima pessoa que se aproximou dele.

\- Madara-sama. - um homem de cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo chamou por ele, aproximando-se com uma pequena prancheta na mão.

\- Algum problema, Hikaku?

Silenciosamente, Hikaku notou a expressão cansada que Madara usava, apesar do tom de voz educado. Ele não estava em um dia muito bom.

\- Algumas crianças quebraram um carrinho de flores enquanto treinavam jutsu no meio da rua.

Madara não pôde evitar um grunhido baixo.

\- De novo?

\- De novo. O dono ficou puto, óbvio, e está esperando uma explicação dos pais, ou do líder.

Ele revirou os olhos. É claro, quando eles não queriam uma explicação do líder? Ninguém sabe manter um diálogo decente nessa vila? Santo Rikudou!

\- Não é necessário eu me explicar. As crianças não são minhas e acidentes acontecem. Se ele está sendo insensato quanto a isso tudo, não tem nada que eu possa fazer.

\- Mas o senhor não imagina que seja sábio falar com os pais das crianças? Já é a terceira vez que elas fazem isso. Está passando uma imagem ruim para nós.

A imagem deles já estava uma merda, uma mancha a mais não faria nenhuma diferença. Mas isso permaneceu apenas na cabeça do Uchiha, como um pensamento fútil de um homem estressado.

\- Não se preocupe, tomarei medidas o mais rápido que puder. - assegurou ao homem e saiu, sem esperar que ele respondesse.

A pior parte de ser líder do clã podia muito bem ser confrontar seus membros diretamente. Madara lembrava sutilmente das conversas de seu pai com membros problemáticos do clã; conversas quase sempre ríspidas e que culminavam em gritos na maioria das vezes. Os Uchiha não gostavam da liderança de seu pai.

Às vezes Madara se perguntava o quão parecido com ele ele era de fato.

Pensar nisso o dava arrepios.

Chegando à casa dos indivíduos problemáticos, ele bateu à porta com a mão leve, já contendo seus impulsos de marchar até lá e chutar o pau da barraca. Pelo tempo que conseguisse, precisava manter a compostura.

A porta se abriu e um Uchiha de cabelos presos em um coque e yukata preta surgiu de dentro da casa, parecendo surpreso com a aparição do líder do clã à sua porta.

\- Madara-sama, como posso ajudá-lo?

Madara conteve um suspiro. Ele já sabia muito bem onde aquilo ia acabar, mas precisava seguir mesmo assim; era seu trabalho.

\- Chegou à minha atenção que suas crianças destruíram o carrinho de um senhor hoje de manhã. - começou.

\- Oh. 

\- Você precisa manter essas crianças sob controle. Já é a terceira vez que precisamos pagar por prejuízo causado por elas.

 _Vão começar a suspeitar mais de nós se nos virem como baderneiros_ permaneceu contido em sua língua, mas ele queria muito poder enfiar algum senso na cabeça daquelas pessoas, do jeito direto.

\- São só crianças! - o homem protestou.

\- Que precisam ser educadas. Não há nada errado com treinar jutsus, desde que o façam em local adequado. Você quer _dar_ pra eles uma razão para desconfiarem da gente?

A expressão do homem contorceu-se em incredulidade.

\- Eles já desconfiam! 

\- E você não está ajudando! - Madara esbravejou, a própria língua saindo de seu controle. O homem conteve um passo para trás. - Ganhar a confiança dos outros clãs é um esforço em conjunto que não se faz atrás de paredes grossas e olhares grosseiros!

Foi só depois que já havia desabado tudo que Madara percebeu o erro que tinha cometido. Ele suspirou. Havia perdido a calma.

Uma pulsação em sua têmpora esquerda o fez fechar os olhos e levar a mão involuntariamente ao local. Ele empurrou a dor para longe, engolindo-a com o máximo de esforço que podia. Isso nunca ficava mais fácil.

\- Lide com eles. - finalizou em um tom mais baixo e se retirou sem esperar uma resposta ou olhar a expressão final do outro.

Enquanto ninguém estava olhando, Madara se mandou para um dos cantos do distrito, onde não seria encontrado se não estivesse sendo procurado. 

Massageou os olhos fechados com os dois dedos e suspirou mais uma vez. Tentou concentrar a mente em outra coisa, a fim de recuperar a calma e aliviar a pressão que batia em seu peito.

Seu temperamento e falta de habilidades sociais eram algo que sempre atrapalhava, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Desde pequeno, Madara nunca foi do tipo que deixa sua vida aberta para todos apreciarem, muito menos quanto a expressar emoções. Apenas aqueles mais próximos à si conseguiam lê-lo, enquanto os demais tomariam qualquer coisa que dissesse como grosseria ou resultado de um complexo de superioridade, como se Madara se achasse melhor do que todos os outros. Nada disso era bom para sua imagem, e a reputação dos Uchiha caía como consequência.

Ele era o representante deles, além de também caminhar relativamente próximo aos assuntos do recém-eleito Hokage - por motivos que ninguém conhecia ainda. Tudo que acontecesse com ele, afetaria o clã como um todo. Se ele perdesse a calma, os Uchiha ganhariam reputação de estressados. Se ele perdesse o controle, seriam baderneiros. Se ele tomasse um tempo para cuidar da própria saúde, seriam preguiçosos. Se ele sorrisse, estariam tramando alguma coisa. Não havia como ele fazer nada sem que afetasse seu clã de uma forma ruim.

Às vezes ele se perguntava se ele fora amaldiçoado.

Poucos eram os que o compreendiam, e aqueles que não o faziam eventualmente acabavam fofocando sobre ele por suas costas.

Há duas coisas que shinobi amam mais do que tudo: lutar e fofocar. Notícias saem voando como folhas caídas em uma tempestade se caem nas mãos dessas pessoas, e em poucos dias todos sabem de tudo sobre sua vida - ou uma versão distorcida dela. Madara já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes caminhara pela vila e pegou alguém o encarando de soslaio.

Se seus problemas de confiança já não fossem o suficiente, pensar que ele estaria manchando a imagem de qualquer um que chegasse perto dele fazia o resto; principalmente considerando que ele estava tendo um caso com o _Hokage._ Esse assunto voltava à sua mente toda vez que Hashirama sugeria que eles segurassem as mãos enquanto caminhando para a Torre Hokage, e ele se sentia culpado por não poder dar à Hashirama aquilo que ele esperava do relacionamento deles. 

Entretanto, por mais que ele quisesse poder ser afetuoso com Hashirama sem se importar com os outros - e ele queria _muito_ \- não tinha como fazerem isso sem antes melhorar a reputação ruim que Madara tinha na vila, nem que fosse um pouco. Ele nunca se perdoaria se a credibilidade do Senju diminuísse por sua culpa; ele era um excelente líder!

Não. Por enquanto, precisariam continuar como estavam. Quem sabe, em um futuro próximo, serviriam de exemplo às novas gerações, um símbolo de união entre seus clãs, rivais mortais por tantos anos.

Às vezes ele se perguntava quando ele se tornaria a segunda opção. Não _se,_ mas _quando,_ pois era inevitável que Hashirama uma hora se cansasse dele. 

Hashirama estava em outro patamar, pouco a pouco se tornando conhecido menos como um shinobi e mais como um Deus. Ele era o homem mais poderoso que Madara já tinha conhecido, e, ao mesmo tempo, sua compaixão e carisma eram capazes de conquistar o amor de milhares de pessoas ao mesmo tempo, sem precisar fazer nada. Ele era perfeito.

Enquanto isso, que tinha Madara? Ele era apenas o líder assustador dos Uchiha, um clã conhecido por ser recluso e misterioso - se não amaldiçoado. Conheciam seu nome por seu temperamento instável e sua habilidade fenomenal em batalha, duas coisas que mais provocavam medo que admiração, especialmente naqueles que não o conheciam.

Por comparação, ele e Hashirama não eram nada parecidos. O Senju tinha tudo que queria na palma da mão e era admirado por todos, enquanto o Uchiha tinha boatos horríveis sobre ele espalhados e dia após dia perdia a confiança do próprio clã nele. Hashirama merecia coisa melhor que ele. E um dia ele perceberia isso e o deixaria para trás. Madara seria esquecido e apagado de sua vida, como se nunca tivesse existido. Como se tudo pelo que passaram não tivesse importado.

Não. Não, ele não era assim. Hashirama não desistiria dele tão facilmente, nem que fosse forçado a isso por alguém - e ele certamente seria, eventualmente. O homem não era do tipo que conseguia viver facilmente com culpa em seus ombros, sabendo que havia algo que podia consertar e fazer diferente; era apenas mais uma das coisas que admiravam nele. Ele se importava muito com as pessoas próximas à ele e faria de tudo por elas, e Hashirama não faria esforço para visitá-lo se Madara não fosse uma dessas pessoas.

Hashirama não iria abandoná-lo. Aqueles eram apenas pensamentos desagradáveis de um homem solitário.

E solitário era sempre uma boa palavra para descrever Madara Uchiha.

Não importa quantos anos passem, essa sensação sempre o persegue; independentemente de quantas pessoas estejam ao seu redor. Mesmo que fossem apenas alguns que falassem por suas costas, e não a maioria do clã, aquela voz continuaria a tomar conta e o fazendo se arrepender de deixar certas pessoas se aproximarem dele. E quanto mais pessoas falavam dele, mais ele se sentia sendo pressionado para um beco sem saída.

Madara seguiu com seus afazeres o restante do dia com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Se não fosse por Hikaku, e, eventualmente, Naori, o acompanhando para lembrá-lo das tarefas, teria sido um completo desleixo. Ele sabia muito bem de suas obrigações, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil de cumprí-las com aquela dor insuportável aumentando mais a cada dia.

Ele não sabia dizer se se referia à dor de cabeça ou à dor em seu peito.

Chegando em sua casa, bem no meio do distrito, Madara se jogou de cara no sofá e grunhiu alto. Ele estava simplesmente exausto, incapaz de mover um músculo, não com essa dor de cabeça maldita o enchendo o saco.

Alguém bateu na porta.

O Uchiha teria mandado a pessoa pro inferno se não soubesse exatamente quem era.

Forçou-se a levantar, ignorando a pontada na cabeça e foi até a porta. Não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Hashirama parado do lado de fora com um sorriso no rosto - ele _era_ um sensor, afinal.

\- Eu disse que arranjaria uma desculpa, não disse? - ele balanceou o peso entre as duas pernas, mantendo os braços presos ao lado do corpo e aquele bendito sorriso que o conquistava toda vez que o via.

\- E qual foi?

\- Estou com papelada atrasada.

Madara revirou os olhos. É claro que Hashirama o usaria para se livrar da papelada. Ele e Tobirama sempre eram os alvos favoritos de Hashirama quando se tratava de não fazer o que ele tinha que fazer.

Deu um passo para o lado e o deixou entrar, fechando a porta logo atrás. Hashirama agradeceu baixinho e deixou os papéis em cima da mesa.

\- Como foi seu dia?

Madara não percebeu, mas sua dor de cabeça aliviou levemente ao se sentar ao lado do Senju.

\- Cansativo, mas deu tudo certo. - Hashirama sorriu e não demorou um segundo em enlaçar a cintura de Madara com seus braços e apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Tudo certo? Os papéis são de hoje. - apontou Madara.

Hashirama abaixou a cabeça, uma nuvem densa sobre sua cabeça.

\- Não precisa jogar na minha cara… - ele ouviu Madara rir ao seu lado e conteve um suspiro. Deixando a depressão de lado, Hashirama ergueu os olhos para encarar o namorado. - E quanto a você? Como está passando?

\- Cansado. - foi tudo que Madara respondeu ao apoiar a cabeça na do Senju. 

\- Muitas reclamações?

\- Reclamações, problemas, _fofocas…_ O de sempre.

Hashirama engoliu em seco e murmurou. Pressionou os lábios na bochecha do Uchiha com ternura, sentindo sua pele esquentar e também um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca. Mesmo com o peso de uma situação complicada em seus ombros, Hashirama simplesmente adorava fazer Madara sorrir, ainda que não pudesse vê-lo de olhos fechados.

\- Você está tentando seu melhor, isso que importa. - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, lentamente movendo a boca para a dele.

Madara não respondeu, ao invés disso correspondendo ao beijo e subindo uma de suas mãos ao ombro de Hashirama. Por apenas um segundo, ele queria esquecer o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor e focar no formigamento em seus lábios enquanto ele beijava seu namorado.

Doía pensar que eles ainda tinham que esconder, mas seria definitivamente pior se nem o outro soubesse o quão desesperadamente precisavam um do outro. Ter alguém com quem compartilhar aquele fardo os faziam sentir menos solitários.

As mãos de Hashirama não moveram da cintura de Madara após o beijo, mas a forma como ele o encarava sentia como se mãos fantasmagóricas acariciassem seu rosto.

\- Eu queria que eles pudessem ver o que eu vejo. - ele sussurrou, agora sim movendo as mãos para seu rosto.

Seu amigo se dedicava tanto com o pouco que tinha à sua disposição. Era uma pena que ninguém pudesse ver o quanto ele se esforçava.

Mas Hashirama via, e faria tudo que pudesse para que os outros vissem também. Não importa quanto tempo leve.

Madara conteve um suspiro e trouxe a mão para entrelaçar os dedos aos de Hashirama. Sua pele era tão suave debaixo de seus dedos.

A esse ponto, ele já estava perdendo as esperanças de que as pessoas um dia fossem mudar de opinião sobre ele; as massas podiam ser tão teimosas quanto ele próprio, mas significava muito para ele que Hashirama se importasse tanto com algo que podia facilmente destruir sua reputação. O fazia sentir importante, de certa forma.

\- Está tudo bem, Hashirama. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso. - ele murmurou e pressionou a palma do Senju contra os lábios antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em protesto. - Vamos, temos que fazer sua papelada ainda essa noite.

Hashirama resmungou, mas seguiu a liderança do Uchiha e puxou uma folha de papel para começar a examinar.


	2. A mulher misteriosa à beira do rio

Que Hashirama passava noites demais na casa de Madara não era novidade para ninguém. Os dois líderes se conheciam há muito tempo, todos sabiam da história, então é apenas natural que, com a paz entre os dois clãs instaurada, eles passariam mais tempo juntos.

Com certeza não eram todos que viam essa proximidade dos dois com bons olhos. Afirmavam estarem próximos demais, e rumores sobre os dois já surgiram várias vezes, como tendiam a surgir sobre todo mundo, mas estes eram rapidamente dispersados por outros que surgiam tão rápido quanto. Sempre haverá aqueles que desconfiavam dos dois, mas isso é de se esperar, não chegava a preocupar nenhum dos dois.

Então, quando Hashirama não voltava para sua casa com Tobirama no mesmo dia e saía da casa de Madara com uma pilha de papéis na mão, todos já sabiam o que estavam fazendo. Eles sempre mantiveram o chakra sobre controle durante a noite, para não dar nenhuma impressão errada, e alertavam um ao outro quando estavam se agitando demais durante o sono. Não importavam os comentários, mas manter as aparências por tempo o bastante até chegar a hora certa de abrir o jogo. Ainda estavam longe disso, mas a rotina era melhor do que cortarem seus encontros em sua totalidade. Ambos passavam por coisa demais durante o dia para serem deixados sozinhos. Tobirama não gostava de ouvir seu irmão reclamando sobre seu trabalho e Madara sequer tinha qualquer um que fosse escutá-lo. Eles apenas estavam unindo o útil ao agradável.

Durante as manhãs, não era muito sol que entrava pela janela do quarto de Madara, deixando o ambiente relativamente apagado. No entanto, o som dos falcões se agitando pela manhã, seus donos os treinando, chamava a atenção daqueles que tinham sono leve. E Hashirama facilmente entrava nessa lista.

Sendo o mais velho de quatro irmãos, era seu dever tanto acordar cedo para treinar quanto ficar atento aos perigos em potencial que surgiam durante a noite. Portanto, não era realmente uma surpresa que tenha acordado primeiro, visto que Madara já estava acostumado com os sons dos arredores do distrito.

A princípio, demorou para acordar, ainda estando um tanto capenga pelo trabalho que tiveram na noite passada com a papelada, que sempre o drenava de toda a felicidade que ele tinha. Aos poucos, começou a perceber o que estava ao seu redor. Conseguiu entrever-se preso entre o encosto do sofá e os braços de Madara, a bochecha encostada em seu peito e as mãos dele apertando suas costas. Os dois deviam ter adormecido enquanto faziam o trabalho. De repente, foi como se uma descarga de adrenalina corresse sua coluna e o forçasse a levantar. Hashirama se soltou do namorado e se sentou com tudo, como quem acorda de um pesadelo, e olhou ao redor em desespero; provavelmente um efeito de perder a consciência em uma cama que não era sua - que nem era uma cama.

Aos poucos, sua respiração acalmou e o Senju pôde levar a mão ao rosto para afastar o sono. Seus arredores começaram a ficar reconhecíveis e sua preocupação irracional desapareceu. Ele tinha esquecido que ia passar a noite na casa de Madara. Seu irmão ficaria puto com ele por não ter voltado para casa, depois de já passar umas duas noites fora, mas Hashirama não pôde evitar o sorriso em seu rosto ao se virar e encontrar o Uchiha ainda adormecido.

Madara ainda dormia como se tivesse algo entre seus braços, onde Hashirama estava, e algumas mechas pretas escondiam partes de seu rosto. Seu peito subia e descia calmamente, sem uma única preocupação no mundo. Ele nem percebeu que Hashirama estava acordado.

Hashirama colocou um pequeno sorriso no rosto observando seu namorado dormir. Não era todo dia que ele conseguia ver Madara sem estar irritado com alguma coisa, sem as rugas de expressão em seu rosto. Seu peito se enchia de calor ao pensar em seu amado tão calmo assim. Sentia até pena de ter que acordá-lo.

\- Madara, acorda. - Hashirama murmurou e chacoalhou o ombro dele de leve, com um pouco de dó de ter que tirá-lo daquele sono.

O Uchiha franziu o cenho e estapeou a mão de Hashirama para longe. O Senju segurou o riso ao ver Madara grunhir e virar para o outro lado, numa tentativa de voltar a dormir.

Madara não era do tipo que dormia até tarde, com o tanto de coisas que tinha que fazer, mas agora era diferente; afinal passaram a noite toda cuidando da papelada - pelo menos conseguiram terminar tudo. Hashirama não o culpava por querer dormir mais, ele também queria, mas não estava com vontade de ficar acordado sozinho enquanto só ele tinha o privilégio de dormir.

\- Madara, querido, você não pode ficar dormindo a manhã toda. - o Senju colocou uma mão em sua perna e chacoalhou para tentar conseguir sua atenção.

\- Posso sim. - ele resmungou e cruzou os braços por cima do rosto.

Ele falhou.

Hashirama revirou os olhos, mas sorriu de canto. Adorava o jeito teimoso de seu namorado, mesmo que fosse um tanto contraprodutivo de vez em quando, agora sendo uma dessas vezes.

Suspirando, o Senju levantou sem dizer nada, passando por cima das pernas de Madara e indo até a cozinha em silêncio. Ajeitou uma mecha atrás da orelha e sorriu de canto quando, enquanto pegava o bule de chá, passos o seguiram para dentro da cozinha. Hashirama manteve-se quieto, tampouco dizendo algo quando Madara o abraçou por trás e escondeu o rosto em seu ombro.

\- Você é um desgraçado.

Hashirama mordeu o interior da bochecha para conter o riso, e colocou uma mão sobre a do Uchiha; a outra colocando o bule dentro da pia e abrindo a torneira.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando, querido. - ele respondeu com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

Madara ficou quieto, mas Hashirama podia sentir seus olhos o fitando, irritados. Ele sabia que o Uchiha, tanto quanto ele, não gostava de ser ignorado. Então foi justamente o que ele fez.

Um dos passatempos favoritos de Hashirama devia ser irritar Madara. Mesmo que recebesse uma semana de olhos gélidos ou um tapa na nuca, valia a pena por aquele pequeno momento de felicidade que sentia quando o rosto de Madara escurecia e as rugas surgiam em sua testa. 

Ele geralmente se arrependia quando Madara o ignorava e jogava mais papelada em sua mesa durante a semana, mas valia a pena.

Madara revirou os olhos e suspirou no ombro do Senju. Paciência para argumentar com Hashirama não era algo que ele tinha muito a essas horas da manhã. Na verdade… 

\- Que horas são? - perguntou, retirando o rosto do ombro dele e apoiando o queixo em seu lugar.

Fechando a torneira e caminhando para o fogão, Hashirama olhou brevemente pela janela para ver a altura do sol - sem tomar muita nota que o Uchiha não o soltou nem por um segundo. Não havia nenhum movimento do lado de fora, fora alguns pássaros (e falcões) voando.

\- Estamos no horário, só um pouco mais cedo.

Madara soltou do Senju e caminhou para um pequeno relógio que guardava no canto do balcão. Arregalou os olhos e franziu o cenho em seguida.

\- _Um pouco?_ Hashirama, são seis da manhã. Eu não começo minhas tarefas antes das oito! - protestou ele, irritado por ter seu sono interrompido antes da hora.

Hashirama resmungou, fazendo um de seus clássicos beicinhos, e abraçando Madara pelas costas para apoiar o queixo em seu ombro, uma inversão da posição em que estavam a pouco.

\- Eu não queria ficar acordado sozinho. - resmungou. - Vou ter que ficar sem te ver o dia todo!

Madara revirou os olhos, mas não rebateu com tanta malícia como faria de costume. O sono ainda pesava muito em suas pálpebras e sabia monitorar seu tempo melhor do que isso.

\- Você sempre pode me dar alguma coisa pra fazer. Não é como se o clã estivesse sempre ocupado com algo e precisando da minha ajuda.

Hashirama abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas lembrou-se de outra coisa em seguida.

\- Ah! Isso me lembrou: eu fiquei de te agradecer pela ajuda com material no lado dos Yamanaka. As casas estavam muito danificadas por causa da chuva. Mandar os Uchiha pra ajudar foi uma excelente ideia!

O Uchiha deu de ombros e não deu muita trela para o assunto. Porém, o leve rubor em suas bochechas não passou despercebido para Hashirama, apesar de sua posição um tanto complicada.

Por mais que Madara jamais fosse admitir, e Hashirama sabia que ele não iria, ele gostava de se sentir útil. Quando todos o colocavam em uma posição tão ruim, é um bom conforto saber que uma atitude sua serviu de alguma coisa.

\- Só pensei que faria bem para o clã que começassem a interagir mais com os outros habitantes da vila. Nada demais. - ele murmurou.

Sorrindo, o Senju balançou de um lado para o outro com seu namorado preso entre seus braços e pressionou os lábios em sua bochecha. Ele estava tão orgulhoso de como Madara estava tentando integrar o clã à vila, mesmo que ele ainda estivesse um tanto desconfortável com tantas pessoas novas andando pelas ruas. Para ele era muito importante que todos os cidadãos se sentissem incluídos na vila, era seu dever como Hokage; e para quem estava em um relacionamento com o líder de um clã, era mais importante ainda.

\- Você está indo muito bem, querido. - _não importa o que os outros digam._

Estalando a língua no céu da boca, Madara se virou e pressionou os lábios nos de Hashirama, puxando-o para um beijo decente, diferente daqueles frouxos que ele começou a dar em sua pele.

O Senju, que não era tonto como pensavam, não pensou duas vezes antes de retribuir, afundando as mãos nos cabelos negros desarrumados do Uchiha e brincando com os fios, sem dúvida piorando os nós que se formaram de dormir no sofá. Seus dedos delicadamente massageavam-lhe a nuca ao mesmo tempo que o puxavam para aprofundar o beijo. Apartou os lábios e permitiu Madara de explorar sua boca com a língua e puxar seus ombros com força para aprofundar o beijo.

Hashirama estremeceu, sentindo as mãos grosseiras do Uchiha descerem por suas costas e percorrerem o máximo que conseguiam por cima da roupa. Suas bocas moviam-se em sincronia, como fizeram tantas vezes antes, hipnotizando-os naquele contato viciante do qual jamais poderiam se cansar. 

Não havia nada mais viciante para Hashirama que beijar Madara. Era impossível de descrever, mas, toda vez que seus lábios se encontravam, ele se sentia tirado do chão, como se estivesse flutuando. Cada mínimo toque do Uchiha em sua pele o arrepiava da cabeça aos pés e o deixava desesperado por mais. Tinha Madara sequer alguma ideia de quanto poder tinha sobre ele? Do quanto Hashirama estava disposto a sacrificar só por ele? Sempre que estavam juntos, o mundo parecia deixar de existir, como se presos em algum tipo de poderoso genjutsu. 

Estar com Madara era um dos únicos momentos em que Hashirama sentia que podia ser verdadeiramente _ele._ Não precisava se esconder de seu melhor amigo, não precisava colocar uma máscara de líder ou político. Hashirama podia ser apenas Hashirama, e Madara não pediria por qualquer outra coisa.

Separaram-se do beijo com um estalo e descansaram as testas uma na outra, ambas as respirações deles se misturando entre suas bocas. Havia um sorriso no rosto de ambos e um brilho nos olhares enquanto mantinham-se cativados pelas pupilas um do outro. 

Madara deixou escapar um riso baixo e fechou os olhos por um segundo, inadvertidamente quebrando o transe entre eles.

\- É horrível te beijar depois de acordar. - murmurou contra os lábios de Hashirama. - Você fica com um péssimo hálito.

O Senju sorriu ao sentir o Uchiha pressionar um casto beijo em sua boca ainda assim, perdendo-se em uma bela contradição.

\- Não é como se você tivesse o melhor gosto quando acorda, querido.

Madara estreitou os olhos e estalou a língua no céu da boca, efetivamente desviando do comentário de Hashirama e ignorando-o por inteiro.

Nada do que eles faziam um ao outro vinha de verdadeira malícia, já se tornou rotina há muito tempo. Na primeira oportunidade que tinham, zoavam o outro sem dó nem piedade, quase como em uma competição. Ninguém gostava de perder, mas amavam ver o outro sem graça; era o jeito deles de se manterem humanos.

Quando a chaleira começou a fazer barulho, Madara soltou de Hashirama e a tirou do fogão, quase espirrando a água para fora, tinha enchido demais. Separou uma xícara para si e, quando se abaixou para pegar uma para Hashirama no armário de baixo, ouviu-o perguntar:

\- Se importa se eu tomar café da manhã aqui? Não quero voltar a essa hora da manhã e tomar bronca do Tobirama.

Madara deu de ombros. Se estivesse no lugar de Hashirama, também não gostaria de voltar para casa. Ele não tinha a menor ideia de como ele aguentava olhar para Tobirama por mais de um segundo, quanto mais _morar_ com ele!

\- Sinta-se em casa.

O Senju sorriu e se aproximou para ajudar Madara a carregar as coisas para a sala e colocar na mesa de centro. Sentaram-se no sofá e bebericaram o chá enquanto discutiam sobre as tarefas que realizariam no dia. Faziam isso sempre que possível, e, ainda que não houvesse muito do que falar que o outro já não soubesse, era sempre uma delícia poder ouvi-lo falar e aproveitar sua companhia.

Hashirama gostaria que pudesse ser assim todas as manhãs.

Quando o assunto esfriou junto ao chá, o casal encontrou-se em silêncio, bebendo o resto que podia antes de perder o gosto e se encarando de relance. Estava cedo apesar de tudo e não queriam que aquele momento acabasse, não queriam voltar ao mundo real ainda.

\- Quer lutar mais tarde? - Hashirama propôs de repente, atraindo a atenção do Uchiha.

Se tinha algo que Madara jamais rejeitaria era uma luta com Hashirama. Ele era o único que o proporcionava o mínimo de diversão durante uma luta. Hashirama não era fácil de derrotar; sempre foi assim. Com a força que ele tinha, Madara mal se divertia durante as lutas em que engajava, isso desde a época das guerras, pois todos eram sempre tão fáceis de derrotar, nunca impondo o mínimo de desafio. 

Mas não Hashirama. O homem era uma verdadeira _besta_ em batalha. Mesmo quando apenas treinavam, Madara tinha grandes dificuldades em derrotá-lo, isso quando _conseguia_ \- o que era difícil. Hashirama fazia seu coração bater mais forte e a adrenalina correr como louca em suas veias, levando todo o seu corpo ao limite. 

Seu corpo estremecia só de pensar em lutar com ele.

Se algo sobre as fofocas que as pessoas espalhavam sobre ele estava certo, era definitivamente isso: Madara era absolutamente aficcionado por lutar. Especialmente com Hashirama. Se for para desperdiçar sua energia, nem o chame para lutar, nem que seja até a morte. Mas, se for com o Senju, ele vai estar lá muito antes de você conseguir pensar em alcançá-lo.

Madara gostava de um desafio. E Hashirama era o maior desafio que enfrentou em toda sua vida - em mais sentidos do que um.

\- Claro.

O Senju sorriu de orelha à orelha e bateu as duas mãos uma na outra na frente do peito.

\- Excelente! Nos encontramos no campo de treinamento depois do almoço?

\- No que _vai ser_ o campo de treinamento. - corrigiu Madara.

\- Ah, vamos, Madara, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

O Uchiha revirou os olhos, mas nada mais disse.

Após certo tempo de silêncio, e talvez alguns beijos e carícias, levantaram do sofá e Madara conduziu Hashirama até a porta.

\- Nos vemos depois. - o Senju murmurou para ele com um sorriso e Madara assentiu.

\- Até mais.

Madara se despediu de Hashirama com um aceno e suspirou ao vê-lo sumir de sua vista. Ter de voltar às tarefas de clã era um saco, mas um trabalho que ele tinha que fazer. Se tivesse sorte, poderia acabar tudo com relativa rapidez.

E, quem diria, pela primeira vez na vida Madara Uchiha teve sorte. Ele estava livre de suas tarefas da hora poucas horas antes do almoço, lá pelas onze e alguma coisa, o que o dava algum tempo de encontrar algo a mais para fazer antes de ser lotado de _mais_ tarefas.

A questão é: o que ele faria com aquele tempo livre? Não estava com fome, longe disso, e não tinha amigos com quem sair e matar o tempo - o único deles estando ocupado com os papéis em sua sala. E, além de tudo, Madara não tinha nenhum hobby em especial ao qual gostava de dedicar seu tempo.

Bom, ele tinha seus falcões, mas já havia cuidado deles mais cedo. Não queria perturbá-los por razão alguma.

Enquanto perdido nos próprios pensamentos, os pés de Madara o guiaram pela vila, em um caminho sem rumo, ignorando os murmúrios e olhares que as pessoas o davam quando passava por elas.

Ao fim da caminhada, encontrou-se diante de uma área de treinamento recém terminada. O lugar estava vazio exceto pelo canto dos pássaros e o vento que soprava seus cabelos. Ele estava mais uma vez sozinho.

Estranhamente, agora que não havia mais ninguém para observá-lo, ele se sentia mais confortável do que andando pela vila. Sim, ainda era solitário, mas o peso era muito melhor em seus ombros quando estava sozinho e não pensava no assunto.

Francamente, ele não estava com um humor bom para lidar com os assuntos do clã hoje. Se pegasse em um pergaminho que seja, ele provavelmente teria um colapso. 

Nada aconteceu, mas ele simplesmente sentia, no fundo de seu ser, a raiva borbulhando, esperando para explodir na cara de alguém. E, eventualmente, em sua própria cara, pois com quem ele explodisse certamente falaria mal dele depois.

Deixou que seus pés o guiassem mais uma vez sem rumo e, inadvertidamente, sentiu suas mãos coçando com a vontade de socar alguma coisa. Foi o que fez ao se aproximar o bastante dos troncos que foram colocados no meio do campo, com mais força do que intendia a princípio. Os troncos foram arrancados de uma vez só, caindo no chão, inutilizados, mas o Uchiha não prestou a mínima atenção neles. Ao invés disso, continuou seu trajeto como se nada tivesse acontecido. Pelo menos conseguiu tirar um pouco da tensão em suas mãos.

Madara isolou-se nos confins da vila, até onde chegou da última vez, onde havia um rio que passava por entre a floresta. Não havia nada construído ali perto, o que tornava tudo ainda mais atraente para alguém como ele. Quanto menos pessoas ele encontrasse melhor. Ele só queria passar algum tempo sozinho.

O calmo som do rio correndo encheu seus ouvidos e aliviou seus nervos ao som do próprio suspiro. Aproximou-se e sentou na margem, aproveitando o vento que balançava levemente seus cabelos e a água correndo tão próxima de seus dedos. Apesar de ser um barulho e uma sensação que ficavam velhos muito fácil, Madara vinha apreciando cada vez mais os momentos que passava sozinho, _verdadeiramente sozinho,_ pois não havia mais nada que atrapalhar seus pensamentos. Não havia clã, não havia vila, não havia pessoas. Apenas ele.

A guerra e a preocupação com o clã não deixavam muito tempo sobrando para que Madara prestasse atenção em seus próprios interesses, muito menos podia matar tempo fazendo algo tão estúpido como jogar pedrinhas em um lago - especialmente não depois do encontro com um certo Senju. Aqueles momentos sozinho o davam exatamente isso: um momento de paz e silêncio. Sem pressão, sem expectativas, sem temores. Apenas ele, o vento e agora o rio.

Levantando-se de seu lugar, Madara entreteve a ideia de tomar uma pedrinha do chão e atirar no lago. Não pensava muito bem em fazê-la acertar o outro lado - ele podia atravessar uma árvore com a pedra se quisesse -, mas sim em afundá-las no fundo da água, para longe de sua vista, carregando todas as suas frustrações.

Tomou mais duas e as jogou uma de cada vez, uma com mais força que a outra.

\- Você está mirando muito para baixo. - uma voz disse atrás dele, surgindo de pura fumaça.

Madara quase pulou de susto. Ter pessoas atrás dele não era algo que ele valorizava muito, pior ainda seria se achasse que estava sozinho.

Se virou para encarar o desconhecido, mentalmente se preparando para uma possível batalha, mas parou ao encarar o sorriso terno que este carregava no rosto.

Um mulher, poucos centímetros mais baixa que ele, de longos cabelos ruivos presos em dois coques na lateral da cabeça e um quimono branco, sorria para ele com todo o conforto em seu corpo. Ela não estava assustada, tampouco temerosa, o que surpreendeu Madara. Mantinha a cabeça erguida, mas não a ponto de parecer esnobe, e seus olhos refletiam o brilho do sol com uma ternura que Madara nunca via endereçada à ele, exceto por Hashirama.

\- Mire um pouco mais para cima. - ela repetiu e sinalizou para uma das pedras que ele ainda tinha em mãos.

Aquele conselho soou estranhamente familiar.

\- Não estou querendo jogar as pedras do outro lado.

\- Oh, é mesmo? E que pretende fazer com elas? - perguntou a ruiva, entretida.

Algo dentro de Madara se sentiu tentado a responder, como se para defender seu orgulho, mas outra parte dizia que ele sequer sabia quem era aquela mulher, não devia justificativas à ela.

\- Se pretende se intrometer nos meus assuntos, poderia ao menos me dizer seu nome.

\- Não deveria você me dizer o seu primeiro? - ela rebateu.

\- Não quando foi você quem veio até mim. - ele cruzou os braços, escondendo a cara feia por trás dos longos cabelos negros.

A estranha percebeu, mas não fez nada além de rir baixo.

\- Sou uma visitante. - explicou. - Estou ficando em um apartamento a oeste.

Não era um nome, mas era algo. Se bem que Madara não se lembrava de haver apartamentos para alugar naquela direção.

\- A oeste? - arqueou a sobrancelha, visivelmente confuso.

Ela podia ver alguns traços enigmáticos naquele homem, mas entendê-lo não parecia ser tão difícil quanto ele queria fazer parecer. 

Definitivamente era mais forte do que ela, provavelmente um shinobi - _e bem resmungão_ -, mas Mito Uzumaki não tem medo de shinobis, por mais forte que este seja.

\- Você não conhece os atrativos de sua própria vila? - provocou ela, imitando-o ao cruzar os braços.

Madara demorou um pouco a responder, dando de bandeja a resposta que ela já sabia. Não, ele não sabia que os apartamentos já estavam para alugar.

\- É um tanto complicado se manter atualizado em tudo que está acontecendo quando são tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, especialmente quando se tem que equilibrar tudo com os serviços do clã.

\- Ooh, parece que me encontrei com um homem importante. Pois bem, senhor tenho-muito-trabalho-a-fazer, por que não se apresenta para mim decentemente e me diz seu nome?

Nisso, ficou espantado. Era a primeira vez que ele encontrava alguém que não o conhecia. As pessoas geralmente tinham uma ideia pré-determinada de como ele era, frequentemente vinda das bocas de outras pessoas. Era incomum encontrar com alguém que não tivesse a mínima ideia de quem ele era.

Quem ele estava querendo enganar? Isso nunca aconteceu. Todos o identificavam no segundo em que o viam; fosse pela cara feia ou por _outros sussurros_ das pessoas próximas.

Hesitou por um segundo. Aquela mulher, apesar de uma pessoa desconhecida, chamou muito a atenção dele logo de cara, ele não queria acabar com o humor dela revelando quem ele era. Mas, como ele mesmo disse, seria falta de educação não se apresentar.

\- Meu nome é Uchiha Madara. - revelou-se mantendo a compostura e a cabeça erguida, por mais que não refletisse a turbulência de emoções em seu peito.

Mito estava surpresa. É claro que, como todos os outros, já ouvira histórias sobre o líder do clã Uchiha, mas não esperava que seu encontro fosse se desenvolver daquela forma. Ele era tão diferente do que ela imaginava.

Estava na vila a pouco tempo, mas foi o suficiente para ouvir as pessoas falando, um hábito maldito do qual as pessoas simplesmente não conseguem desapegar. No entanto, era uma surpresa boa descobrir que ele não era tanto como falavam que era, apesar de ser definitivamente rabugento.

\- Uzumaki Mito. É um prazer conhecê-lo. - ela sorriu e estendeu a mão, apertando a dele com gosto.

Ela tinha um aperto mais forte do que esperava, isso ele tinha que admitir.

Apesar de perceber uma certa hesitação nela a princípio, algo em seu toque sintonizou dentro dele, chamando mais a atenção para aquela mulher, Mito, que acabara de conhecer.

\- O que a trás à vila? - ele se arriscou a puxar conversa com ela, voltando a se sentar à beira do lago.

Mito sorriu e aceitou a oferta silenciosa para se juntar à ele, sentando-se ao seu lado.

\- Meu povo espera fazer um acordo com Konoha para trazer vantagem à nós dois, é para isso que estou aqui. Sou a herdeira enviada de Uzushio para conseguir esse acordo com Konoha. - ela calmamente explicou, seus olhos fixos na água corrente.

O possível pedido de casamento ficou implícito e não passou despercebido por Madara. Casamentos como sinal de união entre clãs era algo relativamente comum, se o seu clã tivesse aliados. Os Uchiha não tinham, então Madara ouvia apenas histórias sobre membros de clãs sendo dados à outros como sinal de paz e amizade, mas outros clãs faziam isso vezes demais para ele contar, incluindo os Senju.

Não havia o que negar ou ignorar. Ele estava diante da possível noiva de Hashirama.

Ele… Francamente não sabia como se sentir. Ainda estava cedo para chegar à uma conclusão e aquela mulher parecia muito interessante. Ele não se sentiu mal com ela por perto, apesar de ela o ter dado um susto no começo. Apesar de estar um tanto defensivo com as _implicâncias_ anteriores, parte de si sussurrava que ele estaria perdendo uma boa oportunidade deixando aquela mulher ir embora.

A realidade é óbvia e fácil de observar, Madara não tinha muitos amigos. Correção: ele não tinha um único amigo, fora talvez Hashirama. Ele sabia que essa era uma das razões para ele se sentir tão solitário no lugar que devia ser seu lar, mas não era tão fácil assim corrigir o problema; principalmente quando se tinha uma reputação de merda. 

Mas Mito era diferente, uma voz sussurrava para ele. Ela era uma oportunidade, a primeira pessoa que não pareceu julgá-lo por ser quem era. Se deixasse isso passar, algo o dizia que ele se arrependeria amargamente, além de perder a chance de conseguir uma amiga.

Quanto ao problema com Hashirama, não era nada com que não podiam lidar. Já passaram por coisa muito pior que um pedido de casamento por questões políticas. 

Conhecendo o homem como conhecia, ele provavelmente conversaria com Mito para chegarem à um acordo. De qualquer forma, não era seu direito se meter. Isso era um assunto a ser discutido entre a representante dos Uzumaki e Uzushio e o Hokage. Ninguém se importaria com os pensamentos de um simples Uchiha.

Não, isso era algo que Hashirama teria de resolver com ela, algo além de seu controle. Infelizmente, essa era uma situação na qual ele não tinha nenhum dizer. 

Era uma pena, pois Mito era uma mulher muito interessante. Ele não gostaria de pensar dela uma inimiga.

Talvez fosse melhor deixar o assunto para depois.

\- E o que tem achado da vila? 

Mito sorriu e ergueu o olhar para a copa das árvores, cujas folhas balançavam delicadamente com a brisa.

\- É um lugar incrível. Nunca vi tantas pessoas de tantos clãs diferentes em um só lugar. Realmente te trás esperanças de que algum dia todos possam ficar em paz. Imagino o quanto isso deve ter dado trabalho...

\- Deu. Precisamos de muitos anos para chegar a um acordo. - respondeu Madara. Ao menos isso era algo que podia revelar.

 _Às vezes eu gostaria de ter concordado mais cedo,_ ele quase disse, mas mordeu a língua antes que pudesse.

\- Antes tarde do que nunca. - ela riu. - Espero que saiba o quão bom é saber que existe um lugar em que clãs convivem juntos em harmonia. Mesmo que nem todos concordem, eu consigo ver o esforço e dedicação que vocês colocaram para fazer esse santuário existir.

Madara permaneceu quieto, inconsciente ao leve rubor que se formava em suas bochechas, tapado pelas longas mechas de seu cabelo. Ninguém nunca o elogiava pelo seu trabalho com a vila tanto quanto Hashirama. Independente de tudo, era sempre o Senju que tomava o crédito. Ele não se importava muito, mas às vezes irritava que ele fosse simplesmente excluído da história de Konoha.

Enquanto Madara fitava a água, aborrecido, Mito de repente enrijeceu e arregalou os olhos.

\- Eu vi alguma coisa! - ela exclamou de repente, levando uma mão involuntariamente ao ombro de Madara.

O Uchiha se virou para onde ela estava olhando e ambos se levantaram do riacho, mirando em direção à floresta. Ele não gostava nem um pouco da sensação de ter sua privacidade violada.

\- Onde?

\- Perto das moitas. - ela o direcionou com o olhar.

De costas para ela, ela não podia ver o Sharingan sendo ativado e procurando por qualquer sinal de vida na direção onde ela apontava. Estava um tanto escuro demais para enxergar, pela proximidade das árvores, por isso o Dojutsu ajudava. De repente, as folhas se mexeram, mas Madara tinha a sensação de que não era por algum animal. Continuou observando por algum tempo a mais para tentar detectar algum outro movimento, mas nada aconteceu. Seja lá o que estava lá, tinha desaparecido.

Um arrepio correu a espinha do Uchiha, passando-o uma má sensação. Algo estava errado e ele não estava gostando disso. Não era um animal, ele estava quase certo, mas, se fosse uma pessoa, ele teria sentido o chakra próximo, era um sensor afinal. Algo definitivamente estava errado.

\- Você estava certa. Tinha alguma coisa aqui, mas parece que já foi embora.

\- Puta merda… - ela murmurou, mas audível o bastante para ele ouvir. Ela se desculparia pelo linguajar, se estivesse arrependida. - Devemos nos preocupar?

Ainda mantendo os olhos estreitos fixos na floresta, Madara resmungou.

\- Vou pedir para que olhem a área depois, não acho que seja necessário muita atenção.

Mito ajeitou o quimono e suspirou. Tentando afastar a tensão que sentia, forçou um sorriso amigável.

\- Talvez você não seja o único que gosta de se isolar na floresta. - ela brincou, numa tentativa de quebrar o gelo e a tensão que se formou entre eles.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas com o comentário, se distraindo da silhueta da floresta e se virando para ela.

\- Não estou me isolando. - cruzou os braços, quase insultado.

Foi a vez de Mito erguer uma sobrancelha.

\- Não está? Então acho que não se importaria de me acompanhar em uma caminhada mais tarde. Logo mais terei um compromisso, mas estarei livre depois, e adoraria a companhia de alguém agradável para me mostrar a vila; gostei de você.

Aquela mulher certamente tinha uma língua afiada e nenhum senso de preservação. Ela era atrevida e sabia como rebater uma provocação.

Ele gostou dela.

\- Suponho que não tenha nada para fazer. - ponderou com um sorriso de canto. - Está bem.

\- Excelente! Deve levar cerca de duas horas. Posso te encontrar próximo ao precipício?

\- Claro. - ele disse ao cruzar os braços e dar de ombros.

Com um sorriso, Mito se virou e lentamente fez seu caminho de volta a onde veio.

\- Nos vemos depois, Madara. - ela disse ao se virar para ele uma última vez, se despedindo com um aceno.

O Uchiha retribuiu com um leve assentir de cabeça e a observou desaparecer entre as árvores. Realmente uma mulher muito curiosa. Havia algo nela que o encantou no primeiro momento que falou com ele. Pode ser um tanto estranho pensar isso de uma desconhecida, mas ela realmente o chamou a atenção. Fosse pela forma como falava ou como se aproximou dele, ele realmente não sabia dizer. Interessante era a única forma que conseguia de colocar Mito em palavras - além de que, ainda não a conhecia muito bem.

Mesmo sem admitir em voz alta, ele estava ficando ansioso pelo momento em que a encontraria novamente.

O sorriso em seus lábios se desfez, no entanto, ao voltar a encarar a floresta do outro lado do rio. A silhueta que viu se mover próximo às árvores ainda impregnava seus pensamentos, sem o dar um momento de sossego, e ele se preocupava verdadeiramente com o que aconteceu ali.

Podia estar paranoico, mas Madara realmente não gostava de ter sua privacidade violada. Quanto menos por algo cujas intenções eram desconhecidas.

Seja lá o que o estava espiando, ele descobriria o que era cedo ou tarde. Por hora, tinha coisas a fazer.

(...)

Hashirama tinha passado quase o dia todo sem sair do escritório. O dia estava especialmente cheio de reuniões e papelada. Várias pessoas de vários clãs diferentes - e algumas de clã nenhum - estavam tentando entrar em contato com ele ao mesmo tempo e ele tinha _tanta coisa_ para responder. Só em alguns instantes estava para receber a princesa de Uzushio para discutir algum tipo de acordo entre eles. Depois disso, seu irmão ainda jogaria mais e mais pilhas de papel em sua mesa.

Aquela devia ser a pior parte de ser Hokage: cuidar dos papéis e toda a parte burocrática. Ele nunca tinha certeza se estava tomando a decisão correta assinando os papéis e todos esperavam algo diferente dele, coisas que ele não sabia se poderia dar, e, no fim, tudo acaba voltando para a paz da vila e entre os clãs. Um deslize poderia facilmente acabar com tudo, tudo aquilo pelo que ele e Madara estavam se esforçando tanto para manter.

Após terminar o papel mais recente, levantou-se da mesa e desceu para o primeiro andar. Tinha de receber a representante dos Uzumaki naquele momento e seria falta de educação se atrasar.

Foi recebido por Tobirama de braços cruzados na porta, mas não teve tempo de provocá-lo pela cara amarrada antes que Touka entrasse acompanhada de uma mulher ruiva em um quimono branco.

\- Hokage-sama, eu lhe apresento Uzumaki Mito, de Uzushio. - ela a apresentou e foi dispensada por um aceno de cabeça da ruiva.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo finalmente, Hokage-sama. - ela fez uma breve reverência e sorriu.

\- Igualmente, senhorita. - ele retribuiu o gesto. - Será que poderíamos discutir nossas questões em particular?

\- É claro. - ela assentiu com a cabeça e o acompanhou pelo corredor, ambos logo sumindo de vista.

Tobirama soltou a respiração quando sentiu o chakra parar no segundo andar. Por um segundo, esteve assustado que seu irmão fosse furar o compromisso, mas estava aliviado que nada de ruim aconteceu. Não que ele estivesse flertando com a sorte.

Virou-se para sair, já que seu trabalho acabou por hora, e acabou escutando uma conversa de duas pessoas do lado de fora enquanto saía:

\- Aquela mulher que entrou na sala com o Hokage-sama, ela veio de Uzushio. Parece que fica bem longe daqui. - soou a voz de uma mulher, mas Tobirama não parou para ver quem era ou se intrometer na conversa, apesar de já estar fazendo mais do que se intrometer.

\- Acha que ela vai propor uma aliança entre os Uzumaki e Konoha através de casamento?

\- É bem possível. O Hokage-sama parece um ótimo partido!

\- Ela será uma mulher de sorte!

Se alguém se surpreendesse com um pedido de casamento, essa pessoa não entendia nada de política. Era a maneira mais prática de unir dois grupos distintos de maneira política e assegurar uma união forte e duradoura.

Ao fim da reunião com Mito, Hashirama já devia estar ciente de que se esperava que ele pedisse a mão da Uzumaki, ele próprio já sabia disso. Contudo, pobre e desinformado Tobirama, o Senju não tinha a menor intenção de fazer isso.

E, como veio como uma surpresa para ele, tampouco estava ela.

\- Eu preciso que você me ajude. - Mito cuspiu no segundo em que a porta foi fechada, cortando algo que Hashirama dizia antes de sequer prestar atenção.

Hashirama se virou para ela estupefato, surpreso com a falta de sutileza dela, mas não comentou nada a respeito.

Ele via o desespero nos olhos dela, o desespero de alguém que precisava escapar. Era o mesmo tipo de desespero que ele via esporadicamente nos olhos de Madara quando se encontravam escondido, antes de formarem a vila.

Surpreso com o pedido, ainda assim Hashirama não iria se negar a ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer, subitamente preocupado.

\- É claro, Uzumaki-san. Por favor, fique à vontade para falar com o que precisa de ajuda. - disse e se sentou em sua cadeira, atrás da mesa de Hokage.

Mito tomou um assento à sua frente e, após suspirar, começou: 

\- Como você bem sabe, Hokage-sama, eu fui enviada aqui de Uzushio para que conseguíssemos um acordo com Konoha. No entanto, também fui instruída com a tarefa de lhe fazer uma proposta. Uma proposta para fortalecer os laços entre nossas terras. - Hashirama conseguiu impedir a saliva de escorrer por sua garganta no último segundo. Sendo o líder de um clã, ele conhecia muito bem a ideia de fortalecer os laços entre clãs. - Eu deveria pedir que se casasse comigo.

Esperado, mas não bem-vindo. No entanto, algo chamou a atenção do Senju.

\- _Deveria?_

Mito assentiu.

\- É aí que preciso de sua ajuda. Me perdoe pela franqueza, Hokage-sama, sei que você deve ter muitas qualidades e que é uma pessoa muito boa, no entanto, eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de casar com você, não é meu desejo. Na minha concepção, eu seria muito mais feliz casando com alguém que seja de minha confiança, e não consigo me ver sendo feliz estando casada com alguém que desconheço.

Ah, disso ele entendia melhor do que esperava que ela soubesse.

\- Entendo. Não é fácil abrir mão de algo tão precioso como sua liberdade amorosa. É algo que eu sempre imaginei ser errado dentre a cultura dos clãs: forçar jovens a assumir casamentos indesejados. 

Mito assentiu.

\- Já vi diversas meninas, jovens e adultas, sendo trocadas como papel-moeda, privadas do direito de escolha e entregues às mãos de desconhecidos. Até mesmo ouvi histórias sobre várias que não sobreviveram. Assim como você, vejo essa tradição como algo do qual deveríamos nos desapegar. Eu cresci imaginando que seria prometida à alguém e usada como moeda, assim como todas as garotas de outros clãs, cujas histórias viajavam pelo vento e pelas bocas de comerciantes. Por muito tempo, fui conformada com isso, imaginando que não havia uma forma de escapar deste destino. Até que ouvi sobre Konoha. Um lugar onde os clãs Senju e Uchiha vivem sem querer se matar o tempo todo; dois dos maiores e temidos clãs de todos os tempos, cuja rivalidade e ódio um pelo outro ardiam tão ardentemente que todos os países ouviam histórias sobre eles, vivendo em harmonia, onde crianças não precisam lutar e ninguém mais precisa sofrer. Uma ideia tão impossível quanto uma mulher escolhendo com quem quer se casar. 

Hashirama ouviu sua história com paciência, as peças se juntando em sua cabeça. Pouco a pouco, ele estava entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

Mito continuou:

\- Tendo ouvido essa história tão cheia de esperança e amor, comecei a pensar se ainda não haveria esperança para mim neste mundo, se poderia escolher um amante com quem me unir pelo resto da vida, sem precisar ceder aos desejos de meus pais ou servir como moeda de troca. É por isso que estou diante de você hoje, Hokage-sama. Ouvi muito a seu respeito, como prioriza o bem-estar de sua população e faz tudo pela paz; como quase deu sua própria vida para acabar com a guerra entre seu clã e os Uchiha. Gostaria de saber se não teria alguma forma de me ajudar.

Hashirama assentiu ao fim da história e deu um suspiro pesado. Era muita coisa pra se assimilar de uma vez só, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era uma história tão familiar que ele não podia evitar de sentir empatia por ela e um incontrolável desejo de ajudar.

\- Mito, eu agradeço que tenha se aberto comigo sobre isso. Se tiver qualquer coisa que possa fazer para te ajudar, me diga. Você conhece Uzushio e suas tradições e costumes melhor do que eu, certamente deve ter uma ideia em mente.

O sorriso nos lábios de Mito falava mais palavras do que em toda a história dela.

\- Eu realmente não gostaria de ter de casar com você, Hashirama-sama. Não me leve a mal, mas homens não são exatamente o meu tipo. - o Senju ergueu a sobrancelha, mas nada disse além de um murmúrio. - Eu detestaria ter de fingir um casamento com você. Acredito que interferiria em nossa imagem pública mais do que se simplesmente nos rejeitássemos; nos tomariam por traidores e mentirosos, nossa palavra seria questionada e colocaria todo o seu projeto em risco, e isso não é algo que eu desejo.

\- Acredita que seja mais fácil que eu rejeite seu pedido de casamento?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

\- Isso traria uma imagem negativa para você; lhe teriam como tolo. Não, isso é algo que eu terei de tratar com minha família. A única coisa que busco, Hokage-sama, é o apoio de sua vila quando isso acontecer.

\- Mas é claro que terá nosso apoio! - respondeu de imediato. - Mas não acha um tanto precipitado tomar tudo em seus ombros?

\- Não posso desistir da minha liberdade agora que finalmente tenho uma chance. É com o que sempre ansiei desde garotinha.

Hashirama abaixou a cabeça.

\- Entendo. Neste caso, apenas me diga o que você precisa que eu o farei. Konoha a receberá da melhor forma possível.

Ela sorriu, acalmando o coração do Senju, o qual não conteve um suspiro.

Foi como se um peso saísse de seus ombros. Mesmo que por hora, ele não precisaria se preocupar com casamento nenhum que não fosse o que ele quisesse. Seu relacionamento não estava ameaçado, afinal.

\- Você parece aliviado, Hokage-sama. - apontou ela, apoiando o queixo na mão e o encarando entre as pálpebras.

\- Ah, perdão. - Hashirama riu e coçou as costas da mão. - Não tenho nada contra a senhorita, eu apenas… 

\- Já tem alguém em mente? - completou por ele, as palavras surgindo como mágicas em sua mente.

Hashirama corou e abaixou a cabeça em concordância.

Mito o dispensou dizendo que não tinha problema, que ela também já tinha alguém que achou interessante.

Com isso, encerraram a reunião e desceram juntos até o primeiro andar, onde Hashirama se despediria de Mito para ela voltar a caminhar pela vila livremente.

\- Muito obrigada por tudo, Hokage-sama. - ela fez uma reverência com um largo sorriso no rosto.

\- Sem problemas! Mas, por favor, me chame de Hashirama.

\- Está bem.

Ambos se viraram para o lado ao mesmo tempo ao escutarem alguns sussurros. Não ouviram o que estava sendo dito, percebendo apenas Madara se aproximando com alguns papéis na mão.

\- Madara! - ambos gritaram em uníssono.

Efetivamente atraíram a atenção do Uchiha, mas um do outro também, se pegando de surpresa.

\- Você conhece ele? - foi Mito a perguntar.

\- Madara é meu melhor amigo. Foi ele quem me ajudou a fundar a vila e escolheu o nome. - Hashirama explicou, um sorriso e um brilho orgulhoso nos olhos. - Como você o conhece?

\- O encontrei jogando pedras à beira de um rio enquanto caminhava. Puxei assunto com ele e começamos a conversar. Ele é um homem deveras interessante.

Nisso, Hashirama teve que concordar.

\- Sim, ele é.

\- O que vocês dois estavam falando? - Madara de repente se intrometeu na conversa, dando um susto em ambos os shinobi.

\- Eu só estava perguntando à Uzumaki-san de onde te conhecia. - Hashirama explicou com um sorriso torto, o coração ainda acelerado em seu peito e o impedindo de pensar direito.

\- Nos conhecemos agora a pouco. No riacho, do outro lado da vila. - ele repetiu o que a Uzumaki acabara de falar, sem saber que ela já o tinha explicado.

Estando próxima demais dos dois, Mito não deixou de perceber a mudança de postura que tinham um com o outro. Conheceu-os a pouco tempo, mas sabia de experiência como uma pessoa era quando relaxada. E aqueles dois estavam _confortáveis demais_ um com o outro. Havia algo ali.

Quando o assunto acabou, Hashirama colocou os olhos nos papéis que carregava e, curioso, perguntou:

\- O que são esses papéis que você está levando?

O Uchiha, lembrado de sua tarefa, olhou para os papéis um segundo e os estendeu para Hashirama.

\- Eu tinha que trazer pra você, na verdade. Não se preocupe, não deve demorar muito pra fazer tudo.

O Senju pegou os papéis com um sorriso forçado, mas queria morrer por dentro. _Mais papelada não!_

\- Terei certeza de cuidar de tudo. - respondeu com o máximo de doçura que podia.

Depois disso, o assunto simplesmente _morreu._ O Senju e o Uchiha ficaram parados, olhando para a cara um do outro sem dizer nada, e Mito apenas os observava.

 _Definitivamente_ tinha algo ali.

\- Então… Que tal você me apresentar a vila, Madara? - ela se intrometeu no assunto e segurou-se no braço do Uchiha. - Pode aproveitar e descobrir você mesmo os pontos turísticos.

O Uchiha estreitou os olhos para ela, mas não rejeitou a oferta. Na verdade, acabou deixando escapar um sorriso. 

Ele gostava da audácia dela. Ela o tratava como uma pessoa normal, não como alguém a ser temido. Diferente do restante de seu clã, que o aporrinhava a cabeça por qualquer coisa, Mito lhe soava como o tipo de pessoa que sabe cuidar das próprias coisas.

No fim, deu de ombros.

\- Está bem pra mim, já que a senhorita precisa de um guia para não se perder pela floresta. - provocou, ao que ela revirou os olhos.

Hashirama despediu-se deles com um aceno e um “até logo”, que foi respondido da mesma maneira pelos dois, e então voltou para dentro do escritório com os papéis em mãos.

Pouco tempo se passou desde que Madara e Mito começaram a caminhar e já foram aproximados por alguém, Hikaku.

\- Ah, Madara! Eu precisava falar com você! - o Uchiha se aproximou de seu líder, levemente esbaforido.

\- Hikaku.

\- Há algumas tarefas que precisam ser feitas. E os anciãos precisam falar com você sobre possíveis novas reformas no distrito.

Madara suspirou. Ele sabia que precisava realizar seus deveres de líder do clã, mas seria uma pena deixar Mito sozinha, especialmente quando já estavam se dando tão bem.

Encarou a mulher por um instante, que o encarou de volta aguardando sua resposta.

Em um segundo de silêncio, ela chegou à ele:

\- Hikaku, já que você é meu orientador e conhece bem as minhas perspectivas, acredito que pode muito bem cuidar desses assuntos para mim, não? - sugeriu, sua voz soando estranhamente amigável para o tom típico dele.

\- Está ocupado, Madara-sama? - Hikaku questionou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Na verdade, estou sim. Então, se me der licença, eu preciso ir. - foi o que disse, uma resposta curta e grossa, e saiu levando Mito junto à ele.

Hikaku estranhou a decisão de seu líder, mas não comentou nada.

\- Hum… É claro, Madara-sama. Tenha uma boa tarde. - despediu-se Hikaku, mas ele já estava longe demais para escutar tudo com coerência.

No fim, Madara e Miro acabaram não indo a lugar algum, foi apenas um pretexto que Mito encontrou para conseguir passar mais tempo com sua nova companhia. Madara soube pois ela própria o contou quando chegaram em seu apartamento.

Tiraram os sapatos na entrada e a ruiva se jogou de costas na cama, soltando um suspiro relaxado enquanto encarava o teto.

Madara, um tanto mais desconfortável, satisfez-se sentando em uma cadeira e permanecendo ereto enquanto ela, reflexiva.

\- O que você acha que era aquela coisa que nós vimos? - Mito de repente se pronunciou, sem fita-lo os olhos.

O Uchiha fechou as mãos em punhos, olhando para o próprio colo.

\- Não tenho a menor ideia, mas parecia muito grande para ser um animal da vila. Até agora, só vi coelhos pequenos, pássaros e talvez algum lagartos, além de animais domésticos. Aquela coisa parecia… _Humana demais._

Mito riu.

\- Que ótimo jeito de causar uma primeira impressão. Eu chego e uma criatura que nem mesmo o fundador da vila sabe o que é aparece.

Que dia cheio de fato! Muita coisa para apenas a primeira semana de Mito naquele lugar estranho. Porém, não mentiria, estava muito intrigada.

\- Vamos mudar de assunto, está me deixando nervosa. - a voz dela cortou o ar e ela se sentou na cama, agora sim encarando Madara. - Você não devia estar com seu clã?

\- _Você_ não deveria? - ele rebateu, cruzando os braços.

\- Eu fui convidada para resolver assuntos com a vila, mas os Uzumaki não pretendem sair de Uzushio. De qualquer forma, mesmo que eu tenha companhia, sou uma mulher adulta, não devo satisfação da minha vida para ninguém. - ela sorriu, vitoriosa. - Sua vez.

O fechar de olhos dele provava sua frustração com o assunto, assim como os ombros tensos. Ela começou a ficar preocupada.

\- Que posso dizer? Às vezes precisamos de um descanso de tanto tumulto de uma vez.

Ignorando o palpitar desregular de seu coração, assentiu.

\- É verdade. No entanto, a forma como você falava com seu colega, foi como se estivesse aliviado por ter uma desculpa para se afastar dos deveres de seu clã. Me perdoe se estiver errada, mas um líder não deveria estar feliz por poder ajudar seu clã? É uma honra reservada para poucos.

Estresse pulsou pelas veias de Madara, causando-o certo desconforto e trazendo o cansaço da manhã de volta. Ele queria voltar para aquela manhã, quando estava dormindo, e não ter de responder pergunta nenhuma.

Encarou Mito por entre a franja e ela o encarou de volta, aguardando uma resposta. Geralmente, se alguém o questionasse sobre isso, Madara guardaria tudo para si e desviaria o assunto. Mas, de alguma forma, sentia que podia confiar nela. Seus olhos não eram mentirosos ou traiçoeiros; eram inocentes.

Ele resmungou baixo. Quando foi que ficou tão carente a ponto de falar sobre essas coisas para manter conversa?

\- Digamos apenas que nunca me foi perguntado se eu queria essa posição de líder. 

Mito murmurou em compreensão e assentiu. Ela entendia. Entendia perfeitamente. Ele foi forçado àquela posição, e provavelmente não era bom nisso, assim como ela estava sendo forçada à arrumar um casamento com o Hokage - o qual, lembrava-se, já tinha _outra pessoa_ em mente. Algo a dizia que ela já conhecia esse alguém.

Voltando ao assunto, ela ponderou por um instante, se imaginando na posição de Madara. 

Eles não eram tão diferentes assim, na verdade. No fim do dia, ambos almejavam a mesma coisa: independência e liberdade. O que a deu uma ideia:

\- Você já pensou em se afastar? Não digo de dar um tempo do trabalho, não sugeriria que fosse pouco profissional, mas no sentido de conseguir um pouco mais de independência. Conseguir uma casa só sua, sem estar supervisionada por seu clã, seguir sua própria vida, não depender de tarefas dadas por eles para que tenha algo que fazer.

Madara ergueu uma sobrancelha, processando a ideia de Mito em sua mente. Não diria que nunca pensou em se mudar para fora do distrito, apenas era diferente ouvir isso vindo da boca de outra pessoa, de alguém que poderia se tornar um amigo.

Mito era uma mulher que parecia saber o que quer e não tinha medo de enfrentar quem estivesse em seu caminho, um tanto quanto ele durante as batalhas, o que o fez considerar se ela estaria certa.

Ele engoliu em seco. Estava mesmo considerando a ideia?

\- Não acha que receberão a notícia um tanto mal? Meu clã estranharia que eu me afastasse de um momento ao outro. - _mais do que já estou,_ pensou. - E temos nosso distrito; seria estranho que eu saísse dele.

Mito abriu um sorriso amigável e se levantou da cama, caminhando até seu amigo conflitado e colocando uma mão em seu ombro. Ele soava completamente perdido, sem nenhum tipo de orientação. Se tivesse que chutar, diria que não tinha muitos amigos; ou, se tinha, não o davam o apoio que precisava para suas decisões. O quão difícil devia ser aquilo: tomar uma decisão com tamanho peso e não ter nenhuma segurança para caso dê errado.

Podia ter conhecido o homem há pouco tempo, mas Mito poderia facilmente considerá-lo um amigo. Nenhuma das histórias que ouviu, sobre ele ser um brutamontes e um louco por guerras, se mostrou o mínimo verdadeira. Ele era um tanto grosseiro e anti-social, sim, mas ela o via mais como um enigma do que um caso perdido. E Mito adorava quebra-cabeças.

Sorrindo com delicadeza para ele, ela se decidiu. Se ele não tinha uma rede que o segurasse, ela seria a primeira corda.

\- Madara, um pouco de independência nunca fez mal a ninguém. Você tem sua própria vida, não pode deixar que tirem isso de você; não quando tem toda essa multitude de oportunidades ao seu redor. Ninguém pode te impedir de ir e vir como quiser, sendo parte de um clã ou não. Mas a escolha tem que partir de você, meu amigo. - colocou a segunda mão em seu outro ombro. - O que quer que você escolha, respeitarei sua decisão, e sei que seu amigo também o fará.

Ela podia não ter mencionado Hashirama explicitamente, mas o nome dele estava ali, bem na ponta da língua dela.

Madara desviou o olhar e não respondeu, mas não por malícia, e sim por não haver mais o que dizer.

Vendo sua deixa, Mito se afastou com um sorriso e ofereceu chá à ele, o que ele, com um aceno de cabeça, prontamente aceitou.

O assunto permaneceu intocado pelo resto do dia, mas as palavras e Mito permaneceram presas à mente de Madara por algum tempo.

(...)

No fim do dia, no momento em que os deveres não mais estavam tão acumulados a ponto de atrapalhar, Hashirama e Madara se encontraram no campo de treinamento em construção para lutarem um contra o outro. Era uma luta sem armas, apenas eles e seus jutsus, uma luta amistosa de um contra um.

Repetidamente, desferiam golpes um contra o outro, tentando acertar um soco, um chute ou fazê-lo cair. Hashirama tentava manter certa distância de Madara para usar seu mokuton, a melhor forma que teria de imobilizá-lo, enquanto o Uchiha continuava a diminuir a distância entre eles e usava jutsus de fogo para acabar com qualquer árvore que o Senju pudesse tirar do solo.

Madara acabou chegando primeiro, conseguindo acertar um chute na barriga de Hashirama e o lançando contra uma árvore. O Senju tentou usar o mokuton no último segundo, mas Madara foi mais rápido e o rendeu um com uma kunai, apontando-a contra seu pescoço.

\- Eu ganhei. - comemorou com um meio sorriso no rosto. Afastou a kunai e ajudou Hashirama a levantar. - Você está dependendo demais do Mokuton. Eu não deveria conseguir te acertar tão facilmente.

O Senju bateu na roupa para afastar a poeira e sorriu fraco para Madara.

\- Ou talvez você esteja ficando mais rápido.

O Uchiha franziu o cenho, sem comprar a bajulação de Hashirama. Ele não aceitaria elogios que não merecia, especialmente quando ele vinha de alguém que não queria admitir as próprias falhas. 

\- Hashirama, se você estiver pegando leve… 

\- Não! Eu não estava! - exclamou. - Você está certo, acho que estou usando o Mokuton um pouco demais. - coçou a nuca e riu baixo.

\- Você não tem treinado, não é? - perguntou o Uchiha ao recolher a kunai e se sentando no chão.

\- Com o trabalho de Hokage, eu não tenho tido muito tempo. - disse e se sentou ao lado dele. 

A papelada atrapalhava muito mais do que Hashirama gostaria - e ele nem gostava de papelada. Ele não tinha mais tanto tempo para fazer as coisas que queria quanto gostaria. O próprio encontro que pôde ter com Madara hoje foi por sair enquanto Tobirama não estava olhando, senão nem isso conseguiria fazer.

Acomodando o queixo em uma mão, encarou o Uchiha de soslaio.

\- Você, por outro lado, esteve bem ocupado hoje. Como conheceu Mito antes de mim?

Madara se virou para ele e deu de ombros.

\- Ela me achou perto do riacho e começou a conversar comigo. 

A sobrancelha de Hashirama se ergueu. Pela forma como ele e Mito saíram naquela hora, pareciam bem amigáveis, o que o chamou a atenção já que, supostamente, Mito era uma recém chegada na vila. Mas, agora que sabia o que aconteceu e sua curiosidade foi sanada, não pôde evitar um sorriso. Ele estava feliz por Madara enfim estar socializando com outras pessoas.

\- Ela me pareceu uma pessoa muito legal. Conheci pouco dela, mas deu para ver que ela tem um sorriso amigável. 

\- Eu gostei dela. É uma pessoa de atitude, não deixa que os outros mandem nela.

\- Passaram bem o dia juntos? 

\- Ficamos apenas conversando. Falando sobre a vila e essas coisas. - conseguiu sentir o olhar do Senju ainda em si com aquele brilho curioso, mesmo tendo terminado de falar. O estava deixando nervoso. - Pare de me olhar assim! Você sabe que eu não sou bom de conversa.

Hashirama riu a ajeitou um fio de cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Eu só quero que você socialize mais, querido. Não pode me culpar por ficar curioso quando passa o dia inteiro com uma pessoa que não sou eu. Você tem que parar de ser tão isolado.

\- Não sou isolado! - rebateu Madara, franzindo o cenho e cruzando os braços.

Hashirama revirou os olhos e abraçou as pernas; mas o olhar em seu rosto não mudou, o que só deixou Madara ainda mais irritado.

Ele nunca daria o braço a torcer, mas Hashirama tinha razão. Ele _devia_ estar socializando, mas não tinha habilidade alguma com as pessoas, muito menos com aquelas que já tinham uma opinião formada sobre ele. Não havia porque tentar consertar algo completamente estragado.

Como ele conseguiu se dar tão bem com Mito logo de cara? Quando a cena tocava em sua mente, não conseguia dizer como diferenciava de os mesmos acontecimentos dentro da vila. Fossem as pessoas ou o lugar onde estava, algo o deixava de guarda alta quando conversando com outras pessoas, como se esperasse pelo momento de ser sabotado e esfaqueado pelas costas. Talvez tenha sido a calmaria do momento, ou não conhecer Mito até aquele instante. Ele não sabia dizer.

 _"Um pouco de independência nunca fez mal a ninguém."_ a voz de Mito ressoou em sua mente, despertando um alarme.

Percebendo a mudança na expressão de Madara, Hashirama se pegou perguntando antes mesmo de pensar em perguntar:

\- No que você está pensando?

Madara rapidamente saiu de seu transe e encarou Hashirama como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo errado.

\- Uh, nada. - rapidamente desviou o olhar e tampou o rosto com os cabelos.

Por um momento, Hashirama quase deixou escapar uma risada com o constrangimento do Uchiha. Sempre tão misterioso, e ao mesmo tempo tão fácil de ler.

Aproximando-se com um impulso das mãos, ergueu uma mão e afastou as madeixas pretas de Madara para prendê-las atrás de seu ouvido. Seu olhar encontrou-se com o dele por um instante, atraído pela curiosidade, e Hashirama sorriu ternamente.

\- Madara, por favor, eu te conheço. Me diz, o que você tem em mente? Vai, não me deixe curioso! - disse em tom de brincadeira e o chacoalhou de leve.

O Uchiha soprou a franja da frente do olho, mas não conseguiu conter o sorriso de canto. Ele simplesmente não aguentava com Hashirama o olhando desse jeito.

Ponderou por um segundo, formulando as palavras em sua mente e voltando a esboçar seriedade. 

\- Eu tava pensando… Estava pensando em _considerar_ \- enfatizou a palavra. - Mudar para fora do distrito.

Ok, Hashirama _definitivamente_ não estava esperando por isso. Algumas coisas passaram por sua cabeça, como talvez algo que comentou com Mito ou uma preocupação com o clã; mas isso definitivamente não.

É verdade que Madara não era a pessoa com amealhar posição do clã, socialmente falando, mas aquela ideia realmente o pegou de surpresa. Na verdade, parando para pensar, ele devia ter visto isso chegando mais cedo. Madara valorizava muito sua privacidade, e já tinha um tempo que reclamava que não sentia muito disso vivendo no meio do distrito Uchiha. Que ele quisesse deixá-lo inteiramente era uma surpresa, mas a ideia de morar sozinho nem tanto.

\- Oh, prefere viver mais perto dos outros clãs, huh?

Madara negou com a cabeça.

\- Não é isso. Eu só estou entretendo a ideia, pensando em como seria ter uma vida separada de apenas líder do clã. - disse e voltou a ficar calado.

Se Hashirama pensasse demais, se lembraria de todas as vezes que Madara agia como se morar no clã o sufocasse. Pensaria em todas as vezes em que ele mesmo pensou se ele não precisava de uma mudança, se não tinha nada que ele podia fazer para ajudá-lo. Não havia nada que ele não estimava mais que a saúde daqueles que amava, e Madara não tinha a melhor pontuação nesse aspecto.

\- Eu acho que seria uma ótima ideia! - disse o Senju, seu rosto iluminado por um sorriso. - Na verdade, eu te apoiaria em qualquer coisa que escolhesse. Você gostaria que eu construísse uma casa para você?

Madara hesitou por um instante, espantado pela reação de Hashirama. Ele logo reassumiu a compostura e franziu o cenho.

\- Eu disse que estava apenas _entretendo_ a ideia, idiota. Além do que, você não tem serviços de Hokage pra fazer?

\- Eu sei fazer clones, Madara; posso estar em mais de um lugar ao mesmo tempo. - Hashirama rebateu. - E, além do mais, eu nunca poderia negar um pedido seu. 

O toque da mão do Senju na sua não passou despercebido para o Uchiha, que corou inconscientemente com o ato. 

Ele suspirou, derrotado.

\- Está bem, você pode construir minha casa. Mas eu quero algo simples! - acrescentou o último detalhe apressado, com um olhar feio para Hashirama.

O outro sorriu e ergueu as duas mãos em rendição.

\- Não se preocupe. Garanto que vai ficar ótima!

Alguma coisa dizia à Madara que não devia confiar inteiramente nele.


	3. A casa na clareira

O mês continuou como sempre continuava em Konoha, com pequenas mudanças aqui e ali. Problemas do clã para resolver, reclamações e discussões dentre as pessoas e resmungos de seu namorado para aguentar, era assim que Madara passava a maior parte de seus dias. Por isso valorizava os momentos em que podia ficar sozinho, apenas ele com o vento. Nada de problemas do governo, nada de gente falando, nada de pequenos barulhos infernais e muito menos sussurros para perturbá-lo.

Se deixada de lado a solidão indesejada, Madara adorava passar tempo sozinho. Com o crescimento da vila, não tinha muitos lugares onde podia ficar verdadeiramente em paz que não fossem afastados e de difícil localização, mas só adicionava mais ao fator de isolamento, visto que, para encontrá-lo, teriam que procurar por ele mais do que apenas virando a esquina.

O ar gelado que batia em seu rosto no topo do precipício balançava seus cabelos e levava o pesar e a preocupação para longe. Ele gostava e apreciava muito aqueles pequenos momentos de solidão, quando ele _escolhia_ estar sozinho e sem ninguém por perto; era um tipo de controle que não se tem sempre, especialmente nos tempos recentes em que tudo parecia fora de seu controle.

Se refletisse por tempo demais, Madara começaria a ficar irritado com o fato de seu clã ter sido praticamente excluído dos assuntos de Konoha, algo que já estava além dele, e a vila ter sido colocada nas mãos de Senju em nível mais alto e outros clãs secundários como conselho - como se essa ideia tivesse a mínima chance de dar certo. Ainda tinha o fato de sua má reputação o seguir à qualquer lugar que ele vá, sempre os mesmos comentários, sempre os mesmos sussurros, e seu próprio clã participava de vez em quando, não acreditavam que ele tivesse o melhor para eles em mente, e era tudo tão estressante.

Não, não, ele não estava ali para pensar nessas coisas agora. Já fazia isso o bastante em uma base diária, não precisava estragar seu momento solitário com pensamentos ruins. Deixe isso para os momentos inconvenientes.

Ele soube que alguém estava se aproximando antes mesmo de ouvir os passos, o chakra não sendo tão sutil quanto pensava ser. No entanto, Madara não fez o menor esforço de se mover, não precisava. 

\- Aqui está você! - Hashirama exclamou, um sorriso idiota em seu rosto, e se aproximou do Uchiha. - Eu estive te procurando por toda parte!

Madara manteve os olhos fechados por um instante, abrindo-os apenas quando os passos pararam e ele sentiu Hashirama bem acima dele.

\- Por que? Não tem nenhum compromisso que você precise de mim.

O Senju revirou os olhos. Era quase cômico que Madara pensasse que ele precisava de um motivo para procurá-lo. 

Sem dizer nada, sentou-se ao lado do Uchiha e ajeitou as pernas das calças por cima das pernas.

\- Você sabe que eu gosto da sua companhia, Madara, mesmo que não seja por um propósito exato.

Foi a vez de Madara revirar os olhos. Hashirama gostava de se torturar pelo fato de eles não poderem andar de mãos dadas, isso sim, por isso sempre andava com os ombros colados nos dele. Não que Madara tivesse muita propriedade para reclamar dessa atitude, ele próprio fazia a mesma coisa sem perceber.

Um momento de silêncio se fez, tornando o vento o único som detectável naquele ponto da vila. Alguns segundos depois, Madara arriscou um olhar de soslaio na direção de Hashirama, apenas para ser pego no pulo e encarado de volta. Desviou o olhar de imediato e tentou ignorar o conhecimento de suas bochechas pegando fogo, mas o riso de Hashirama não estava ajudando em nada.

\- Enfim, o que você veio fazer aqui em cima? - perguntou, cedendo à pressão daqueles olhinhos brilhantes e arregalados sobre ele.

O Senju arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Vim atrás de você, Madara. Eu já disse.

Madara quase arregalou os olhos e também quase soltou um grunhido, mas se conteve nos últimos segundos, permanecendo com a mesma expressão. Maldito seja aquela cara de besta que Hashirama exibia sempre que olhava para ele; sempre efetiva demais em distraí-lo. Madara nunca pensava direito quando sabia que Hashirama o estava olhando daquele jeito, como se ele fosse a coisa mais preciosa que já teve em sua vida. Sempre acabava nisso! Maldito Senju.

Hashirama mordeu o interior da bochecha para não dar risada da cara de Madara, cujas bochechas pareciam vermelhas como um tomate - fosse de irritação ou vergonha, pouco importava, pois ele era adorável do mesmo jeito.

As sobrancelhas do Uchiha ergueram-se ao sentir a mão de Hashirama colocar-se sobre a dele. Embora coberta com uma luva, ele conseguia sentir perfeitamente o calor de sua pele em sua, quase provocando um sorriso em seus lábios. Ao erguer os olhos, encontrou mais uma vez aquele olhar de admiração nos olhos de Hashirama. Os longos cabelos castanhos balançavam em seus ombros, trazendo destaque ao rosto bronzeado e os olhos de mesma cor, que reluziam com a luz que batia diretamente em seu rosto. Sua pele brilhava quase que de forma divina, quente sobre o olhar e sobre o toque, que Madara pôde experienciar mais de uma vez. Os olhos brilhavam ao encará-lo, como se estivesse diante da coisa mais linda que já tivesse aparecido em sua frente. O pensamento fez Madara corar. Deuses, como ele conseguiu conquistar alguém tão perfeito assim?

\- Mas e você, Madara? Que veio fazer aqui em cima? - perguntou Hashirama, em uma voz tão baixa que poderia ser considerada um sussurro.

\- Ficar sozinho, o que mais eu poderia fazer? - foi a resposta na qual Madara se agarrou.

\- Gosto da vista daqui de cima. Você pode apreciá-la também.

O Uchiha estalou a língua no céu da boca e voltou-se para o horizonte, ainda fitando o Senju pelo canto dos olhos. Havia de admitir que ele estava certo, a vista dali de cima era muito bonita. O sol brilhava forte por cima das nuvens e iluminava toda a extensão da vila, até além de onde os muros de Konoha abraçam o território da vila. A vila _deles._ A vida de tantas pessoas confiada às mãos deles para serem protegidas e valorizadas, tantas famílias que contavam com eles para manter aquele lugar seguro e pacífico, para fazer um mundo sem guerras. Madara nunca tinha parado para observar a vila daquele ângulo antes.

\- Você… Não se importa de companhia, não é? - perguntou o Senju, invadindo o espaço pessoal do Uchiha.

\- Não me importava até você quebrar o silêncio.

Uma nuvem negra caiu sobre a cabeça de Hashirama, que chorou lágrimas de crocodilo.

\- Eu só não queria invadir seu espaço… - de um segundo ao outro, o rosto dele se iluminou. - Ah! Isso me lembra: eu terminei de construir sua casa!

Madara arqueou a sobrancelha, não demonstrando surpresa em seu rosto, mas que foi detectada por Hashirama ainda assim.

\- Quer que eu te leve até lá? Você disse que queria ficar sozinho, então escolhi um lugar perto de uma clareira.

\- Hmm… Depois. - ele murmurou e puxou Hashirama pelo pulso, forçando-o a voltar a se deitar ao lado dele. Hashirama foi pego de surpresa, mas não negou os puxões de seu amado e se acomodou em seu ombro, soltando um baixo murmúrio enquanto abraçava a cintura de Madara.

Se ficassem assim por tempo suficiente, ele acabaria dormindo com certeza. O sol batia diretamente sobre eles, deixando o rosto e as roupas quentes, a árvore atrás não era confortável mas os corpos um do outro que usavam de apoio sim, e, além de tudo, havia o calor compartilhado e o quão cômodo era poderem estar íntimos daquela forma. Hashirama nem percebeu quando fechou os olhos.

Uma mão chacoalhando seus ombros o fez abrir os olhos, despertando-o de um sono que ele nem sabia que estava tendo.

\- Hashirama. Hashirama. Hashirama! - Madara resmungou repetidamente o nome do Senju enquanto o tentava despertar. - Acorda, folgado. Eu não te deixei dormir no meu ombro!

Hashirama se sentou devagar e estralou as costas. Bocejou alto e esfregou os olhos com a palma da mão.

\- Eu dormi…? 

\- Dormiu. - Madara o encarou com os olhos estreitos enquanto ele se levantava do chão. - Quando foi a última vez que você teve uma boa noite de sono?

Hashirama resmungou e apoiou a bochecha no ombro do Uchiha, mais uma vez fechando os olhos.

\- Não lembro. Acho que uma, duas semanas atrás.

Madara espantou-se, apesar de saber que não devia. Hashirama trabalhava praticamente dia e noite, se não com pessoas então com papel. Era algo que exigia muita dedicação e horas de trabalho, o que ele naturalmente não tinha se passando tanto tempo perambulando por aí. Parte dele teria aproveitado a primeira oportunidade de se culpar, mas lembrava-se que Hashirama evitava sozinho seu trabalho. Ele próprio se condenava, não tinha muito que Madara pudesse fazer se não dar uma bronca nele.

\- Não dorme no meu ombro. Me leva pra minha casa e eu te deixo dormir no sofá depois que terminar de me mudar.

Hashirama assentiu, ainda meio sonolento, e caminhou ao lado de Madara enquanto ele praticamente o arrastava pela mão. 

Murmurou aqui e ali o caminho para o lugar, pouco a pouco recobrando os sentidos e perdendo o sono - precisava realmente dormir mais cedo. Seus pés o guiavam sem sua mais clara percepção, já tendo decorado aquele trajeto várias vezes, de tanto que foi à casa de Madara para construir após um dia agitado de reuniões. Não foi exatamente algo fácil de fazer, considerando que ele tinha que necessitava mais do que apenas madeira, mas chegou lá eventualmente.

Quando se aproximaram do lugar, o rosto de Hashirama se iluminou, completamente livre do sono, e soltou-se da mão de Madara para mostrar o lugar.

Após algumas densas árvores, ficava uma grande clareira, com espaço o suficiente para construir a casa que imaginou para seu amigo e ainda sobrar espaço para treinar, caso ele assim quisesse. E, como um bônus, era afastado o bastante para Madara ter sua privacidade e perto o suficiente da área comercial e dos demais distritos para que Hashirama o visitasse sempre que estivesse na região. Havia o fato de o lugar ser mais perto da região dos Senju do que dos Uchiha, mas não era uma diferença que incomodaria o Uchiha - ou pelo menos era o que Hashirama esperava.

\- Chegamos! - o dito cujo exclamou com um sorriso no rosto, largando da mão de Madara e avançando à frente dele. - Me levou o mês inteiro, mas está finalmente pronta!

Madara o seguiu sem fazer perguntas, deixando que Hashirama se cansasse pelo caminho enquanto ele observava o lugar. Não parecia nada movimentado e até viu alguns pássaros próximos, seria um interessante lugar de treino para seus falcões, dependendo de onde estivesse sua casa.

Quanto às expectativas de Madara, ele diria que gostaria que sua casa fosse pequena, como deixou bem claro para Hashirama, em meio a algumas árvores e com pouca luz; afinal não precisava que o lugar estivesse exposto para qualquer um que passasse por ali. Um lugar reservado e solitário, assim como ele, apropriado para alguém que quer se esconder do restante do mundo.

O que ele encontrou _definitivamente_ não batia com suas expectativas.

O espaço liberado entre a floresta e a clareira era enorme, o suficiente para passar um pequeno riacho perto da floresta, e a casa no meio da clareira não tinha nada de pequena. Havia um toque mais tradicional, como a maioria das casas do clã Uchiha tinham, mas dava para perceber que os cômodos lá dentro eram maiores que os de uma casa pequena - isso porque estavam vendo de longe. Era toda em tons de bege com alguns detalhes em preto ou em marrom escuro, como eram o telhado e as madeiras de sustentação, respectivamente. Ao lado da porta, demarcando a varanda, uma grade baixa de madeira trazia um ar aconchegante para o lugar. Não estava feia, muito pelo contrário, mas não era nada do que Madara estava esperando. Tinha espaço suficiente no jardim para cultivar uma _horta!_

\- Hashirama, eu disse que queria algo simples! 

\- E você realmente acreditou que eu ia fazer uma casa mequetrefe pra você? Pelo amor de Rikudou, Madara, eu não ia te fazer dormir numa tenda! - ele conhecia os padrões de seu melhor amigo. Sabia que era esse tipo de coisa que ele aceitaria, mesmo que ele não fosse admitir.

\- Eu não quis dizer assim, imbecil! Era pra ser uma casa pequena! _Pequena, Hashirama!_

\- Que tipo de amigo eu seria de colocar você em um espaço confinador? Eu não quero que você fique claustrofóbico! Além do mais, um lugar com bastante espaço é saudável. Tem lugar para mais luz solar, mais cor, espaço para convidados se você quiser trazer alguém, e precisava de espaço para a casa não ficar desproporcional ao aviário. 

Madara abriu a boca para reclamar mais uma vez, mas a última frase o fez hesitar.

\- Você fez um aviário?

\- É claro! - exclamou Hashirama, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. - Eu nunca esqueceria dos seus falcões, Madara.

Entrando, a primeira coisa que Madara percebeu foi como tudo estava organizado, como se fosse uma casa já habitada. A sala e a cozinha eram interligadas, com um balcão que separava a área do fogão do resto do cômodo, contando também com algumas cadeiras altas. Na área da sala, na parede que dividia o cômodo do corredor ao lado, tinha um sofá branco, uma mesinha de café e uma lareira do outro lado - Hashirama tinha conseguido _a porra de uma lareira!_ \- e, do lado da cozinha, havia uma janela trazendo luz para dentro do cômodo, deixando muito claro que era dia. Era bem menos luz do que tinha na casa de Madara.

O Uchiha adentrou o lugar sem dizer nada, acompanhado de Hashirama pouco atrás dele, mantendo distância de suas costas para não deixá-lo incomodado. O corredor levava para um banheiro ao fundo, a parte menos interessante da casa, e dois quartos diferentes, um para Madara e outro para visitas, como Hashirama tinha dito anteriormente. Conforme o Uchiha descobriria, os dois quartos eram praticamente idênticos: uma cama no canto esquerdo, um pouco longe da parede, um guarda-roupa em frente à cama, uma mesa de cabeceira próxima à cama e um espelho ao lado desta. A única diferença de um cômodo para o outro é que o de visitas era um pouco menor e não tinha o espelho. Era bem acolhedor apesar de tudo, com uma boa quantidade de luz natural entrando pela janela acima da cama, bem mais que o quarto de Madara em sua casa.

Madara não sabia o que pensar daquele lugar. Era tudo novo demais para ele se acostumar logo de cara, mas tinha um ar tão acolhedor e gentil, como quando se esconde debaixo dos cobertores em um dia de inverno. Não era uma casa ruim, não mesmo, só precisava de um toque de sua personalidade quando se mudasse, nada mais.

Olhando por cima do ombro, o Uchiha percebeu que Hashirama não estava mais atrás dele. Espiou na sala e o viu sentado no sofá, olhando para o nada com um rosto contemplativo. Deve ter resolvido dar à Madara seu espaço enquanto explorava a casa.

Enquanto se aproximava do Senju, Madara caminhou dedilhando levemente a madeira das paredes com os dedos enluvados. Todas estavam tão perfeitamente encaixadas, com o maior cuidado do mundo, e só então percebeu como não prestou atenção nas construções que Hashirama fazia para os moradores. Todas as casas do distrito Uchiha foram feitas pelos próprios Uchiha, sem a necessidade de ninguém de fora. Apesar de a construção não ser nada diferente fisicamente, ainda uma casa como todas as outras, Madara sentia algo que a diferenciava de sua antiga.

Aquela não era uma casa para o líder de um clã. Era uma casa sem nome, sem nenhuma identidade marcando suas madeiras e passos. Sem nome. Sem título. Sem responsabilidades. Sem pressão.

Uma casa construída só para ele, e nada mais.

Com um suspiro preso na garganta, Madara fez seu caminho de volta para a sala e viu Hashirama levantar do sofá ao percebê-lo se aproximar.

\- Então… O que achou? Eu sei que não era o que você me pediu, mas… 

O indicador de Madara pressionou sobre seus lábios, forçando o Senju a calar-se. Uma cor forte tomou-lhe o rosto e o corpo praticamente travou no lugar; mesmo juntos já a algum tempo, Hashirama nunca conseguiria não ficar de coração acelerado tendo Madara tão perto de si, ou sorrindo para ele, ou existindo. Aquele homem fazia coisas com ele que ninguém mais podia, e Hashirama esperava que assim continuasse.

Sorrindo um sorriso pequeno, Madara apoiou as duas mãos nos ombros de Hashirama e brincou com uma pequena mecha de cabelo entre os dedos.

\- Eu adorei. Obrigado.

O coração de Hashirama disparou em seu peito e suas mãos moveram-se antes que ele pudesse perceber, puxando Madara pela lateral do rosto para beijar-lhe os lábios.

O Uchiha espantou-se por meio segundo e no mesmo instante cedeu. Apertou as mãos nos ombros de Hashirama e o puxou para mais perto, colando os corpos. Hashirama tomou isso como permissão para aprofundar o beijo e, descendo os braços para abraçar a cintura de Madara, adentrou sua boca com a língua.

Um gemido baixo escapou-lhe da garganta, mas Madara fingiu não ouvir nada e retribuiu o contato com a própria língua. Sentiu-se sorrir ao perceber as mãos de Hashirama lentamente descendo até sua bunda, como se ele não percebesse. Soltou-se do beijo e subiu as mãos do Senju de volta para sua cintura.

\- Depois. - murmurou e beijou-o na bochecha, sem realmente desmanchar o sorriso. - Nós… Provavelmente deveríamos começar com a mudança.

Hashirama assentiu com a cabeça e ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha, como se não estivesse completamente vermelho.

Saíram da casa juntos e seguiram até o distrito Uchiha, para a casa de Madara, e começaram a empacotar assim que chegaram. O Uchiha não tinha muitas coisas, falando no geral, apenas algumas roupas e utensílios de cozinha, nada que demorasse muito tempo para arrumar. Levaria no máximo três viagens. Quatro se os gaviões não os acompanhassem.

Estavam a guardar as roupas quando soou uma batida na porta, o que chamou a atenção da dupla. Madara desceu para atender e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Mito do outro lado.

\- Eu soube que precisam de ajuda com uma mudança. - ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Você soube ou ficou nos bisbilhotando? - o Uchiha arqueou a sobrancelha para ela.

Mito deu de ombros.

\- Talvez os dois, você não saberia de qualquer jeito. Quer ajuda ou não?

Ninguém recusa uma ajuda se faz você sair do lugar onde está mais rápido. Madara abriu a porta e voltou para o quarto, de onde Hashirama saía com uma pilha de roupas nos braços.

\- Acho que isso é tudo do quarto. - disse ele.

Os dois homens começaram a conversar enquanto Mito podia apenas olhar para a minúscula pilha de roupas nos braços do Senju, e todas da mesma cor. Madara realmente não tinha o mínimo de noção de variedade. Quem se veste só de preto para todo o lugar que vai? Não é à toa que o acham sinistro; sempre com roupas muito fechadas e o cabelo caindo no rosto. Parece mais uma sombra que uma pessoa!

\- Pelo amor de Rikudou! Você só tem roupas pretas? - a ruiva exclamou, incapaz de se conter. Estava absolutamente indignada com aquela atrocidade. E eram todas roupas velhas também!

\- Óbvio que não. - respondeu Madara. - Tenho mantos roxos também.

Mito estreitou os olhos e Hashirama conteve o riso. Ela ainda tinha tanto a descobrir no assunto Madara Uchiha. Essas coisas se tornavam as mais banais com o tempo.

Infelizmente, Hashirama não podia dizer que não tentou se livrar daquelas roupas bregas. Madara o deu uma bronca tão grande que ele pareceu levar uma surra de palavras. Acabou deixando a ideia de lado para outra hora e não tocou mais no assunto. Mas se Mito dissesse que Madara tinha um péssimo senso de estilo e criatividade, Hashirama não teria moral nenhuma para discordar.

A ruiva acabou não dizendo nada e passou por eles para pegar o restante das coisas. No caso, os utensílios de cozinha que Madara usava. Reparou que na casa do homem não tinha fotos, itens de importância sentimental ou qualquer objeto pessoal que ele parecesse interessado em levar. Nem mesmo um único utensílio de cabelo.

Pensou daquilo, no mínimo, curioso. Afinal, qual seria a razão para ele não ter nenhum item pessoal que considerasse importante para levar? Ela esperava que ele ao menos tivesse lembranças de alguma viagem, já que os Uchiha costumavam ir de um lado ao outro o tempo todo durante o período em que os clãs eram nômades. Mas, não. Nem isso Madara tinha.

\- Você não tem muitas coisas, não é, Madara? - ela comentou ao cruzar com ele no corredor.

Como resposta, o Uchiha deu de ombros.

\- Não vejo necessidade. - e realmente não via. Ele fora criado em uma realidade que o impedia de ter coisas que não fossem essenciais: comida, água, roupas e armas, e ele tinha todas elas. O que ele podia ter extra para carregar, abria mão para não atrasá-lo no caso de precisarem deixar o território em que estavam rapidamente. Isso e seu pai não via com bons olhos o hábito de guardar “lembrancinhas”. Tudo que Madara já possuiu durante sua infância, viu queimar no fogo como se não passasse de lixo. Ele apenas carregou o hábito para o período de paz, mais uma das malditas lições de seu pai que não desgrudaram de seus ombros.

Mito encarou seu desdém do assunto como um pequeno insulto. O homem parecia _não querer_ ter uma vida fora do clã, se os pontos que ela percebeu nas últimas semanas que passou com ele indicavam alguma coisa. Isso era mal. Podia ver que Madara se sobrecarregava demais colocando o clã acima de tudo, até do próprio bem-estar; pois como poderia o clã estar protegido se seu líder não está em sua melhor forma, física, mental e espiritualmente? A preocupava da mesma forma que devia preocupar Hashirama, supunha. Eles eram de fato _bem próximos._

\- E o que faz quando fica entediado? - ela estreitou os olhos.

\- Fico sozinho.

Já estava mais do que claro para ela que Madara não era nem um pouco sociável, mas aquilo já estava ficando ridículo, pensou. O pobre homem nem se dava um minuto de descanso? Sempre buscar trabalhos dentro do clã e isolar-se completamente da vila não estavam fazendo nada de bem para ele. 

Mito podia dizer as coisas que essas atitudes causam à mente de alguém com certa experiência. Seu pai tampouco tomava tempo para atividades além do clã; até mesmo quando se tratava de sua família. 

Ele e Madara eram muito parecidos quando colocados nesses termos. Talvez fosse por isso que ela sentia tanta vontade de ajudá-lo a sair desse poço, antes que se tornasse uma fonte de pura amargura e ressentimentos. Ao contrário de seu pai, ele ainda tinha laços a que se agarrar, ainda tinha chances de escapar daquela escuridão espessa e desgostosa.

Seus sentimentos deviam estar tornando-se aparentes, pois, enquanto caminhava, Hashirama parou ao seu lado e tocou seu ombro de forma tão delicada que aquela mão poderia pertencer a um fantasma. Ele sorriu, simpático. Seus olhos brilhavam com uma luz tristonha. 

\- Não fique nervosa, ele sempre foi assim. Eu bem que gostaria que ele saísse mais, mas Madara não se dá bem com as outras pessoas. - explicou, sua voz tremendo perante o ressentimento. Mito ponderou o quanto ele já não devia ter tentado agarrar a mão do Uchiha.

\- Ele parece o tipo de pessoa de assunto restrito. - foi a resposta da Uzumaki. - Ele tem algum hobbie?

\- Falcoaria, e eu o vejo desenhando às vezes, mas não são desenhos bonitos. Estão mais pra garranchos. - Hashirama tentou brincar para levantar o espírito de Mito, para não chateá-la demais. Madara era um assunto um tanto delicado, e ele preferia não fazer com que os dois se preocupassem com isso agora. Ela por empatia pelo amigo. Ele, por se sentir um fardo maior do que já se via.

A Uzumaki riu, surpreendentemente. Não esperava aquela reação de si mesma, mas o Hokage era muito mais carismático do que ela imaginava.

Da porta da frente, Madara gritou:

\- Parem de conversar e andem logo com isso! E não fiquem atrás de mim!

O Senju e a Uzumaki se entreolharam sorrindo e voltaram a andar.

\- Ele não gosta que fiquem atrás dele. - explicou Hashirama. - Praticamente para de funcionar assim.

Mio balançou a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto. Quanto mais tempo passava com aqueles dois, mais ela se surpreendia; e não faria nem poucas semanas. 

Quando veio à vila de Konoha, ela imaginava que seria apenas mais uma viagem de negócios. Acompanharia seu clã em uma missão para conseguir aliados e proteção, de preferência de pessoas influentes. Parte de si veio com aquela esperança de escapar de um casamento indesejado, mas não a alimentara demais até que conseguiu falar diretamente com o Hokage. Nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, ela imaginaria que faria amizade com os dois ninjas mais fortes do mundo shinobi, nem que eles eram tão mais humanos quanto os descreviam nas histórias que chegavam à Uzushio. A viagem já estava valendo a pena.

Enquanto caminhavam, uma ideia passou pela mente de Mito enquanto encarava os mantos em seus braços. Se aproximou de Madara, tendo certeza de ficar ao seu lado, e se inclinou para a frente ao perguntar:

\- Qual é a sua cor favorita?

Madara virou-se para encará-la, estranhando a pergunta.

\- Preto.

Mito comprimiu os lábios com um leve desgosto.

\- Alguma outra? De preferência que _não seja_ escuro? - ela sorriu para tentar ser simpática.

\- Cinza. 

A resposta não foi muito satisfatória.

\- Eu sempre achei que você ficaria bem de verde. - comentou Hashirama.

\- Eu fico bem em tudo, mas verde não ficaria bem em mim. Verde é a _sua_ cor. - rebateu.

Hashirama o encarou de um jeito estranho e Mito teve que se conter para não dar com a língua nos dentes. Puta merda, eles eram tão óbvios! Não era nem uma questão de pegar os sinais, mas sim de ter _olhos!_

Enquanto mordia a bochecha para não rir, foi distraída pelo guinchar de uma ave. Parecia um falcão.

No mesmo momento, uma ave pousou no ombro de Madara. O Uchiha não protestou o gesto, apenas encarou o animal de soslaio e sorriu de canto. A ave tinha uma penas limpas e de um marrom soberbo, com listras pretas na ponta da cauda. Círculos pretos ao redor dos olhos e o peitoral mais claro que o restante das penas, o que as destacava ainda mais. Era soberba.

\- É sua? - perguntou Mito, um tanto hesitante.

Madara assentiu, agora virando-se para a ave.

\- Narumi é a mais velha dentre meus falcões. É sempre a primeira a sair do aviário.

A ave encarou Mito de um jeito estranho. Parecia analisá-la e querer devorá-la ao mesmo tempo. Ela não julgava, afinal não a tinha conhecido ainda, e talvez estivesse perto demais de seu dono para o conforto dela. 

Mito assentiu com a cabeça e abriu um pequeno sorriso. Seus ombros estavam tensos, mas tentou não deixar isso transparecer.

\- Ela é muito bonita. - elogiou e deu um passo para o lado, querendo dar à ave seu espaço e não deixá-la incomodada.

Madara pareceu conter um riso.

\- Não se preocupe. Ela não vai te atacar. Bom, se você não tentar passar a mão. - brincou com um sorriso irônico no rosto. Mito retribuiu ainda com certo temor. - Deixei o aviário aberto antes de partirmos. A floresta é grande o suficiente para esticarem as asas caso demorem a se acostumar ao novo aviário. Pouco a pouco, elas vão me seguir. 

Como se respondesse ao Uchiha, Narumi soltou um piar, pegando a Uzumaki de surpresa.

Por mais que ela tentasse se conter, não podia esconder o nervosismo perto da ave de rapina. Nunca tinha chegado tão perto de um falcão antes. Já viu alguns falcoeiros em sua vida, mas nunca assim tão de perto, então estava um pouco nervosa e preocupada. O fato de Narumi a encarar como se pudesse literalmente voar na sua cara não ajudava muito.

Ela percebeu então o olhar empático de Hashirama para com ela, e soube que ele já havia passado por situação semelhante. Bom saber que ela não estava sozinha em seu receio.

Chegaram à nova casa do Uchiha alguns minutos depois e puseram-se a colocar as coisas em seus respectivos lugares: na cozinha e no quarto. Não tinha muito que arrumar.

\- Welp, você está oficialmente mudado! - anunciou Hashirama com um largo sorriso no rosto.

\- Não é assim que funciona a coerência. - brigou Madara.

\- Shh, não estrague o momento! - foi Mito repreendê-lo, dando um tapa na cabeça ao passar por ele e sentar no sofá. - Você fez um ótimo trabalho com a casa, Hashirama.

\- Obrigado, mas o crédito não pode ficar só comigo. Tive que pedir ajuda com os móveis, alguns detalhes nas janelas, nas portas… Mas valeu a pena pelo resultado!

Mito sorriu e virou-se para Madara:

\- Então, Madara, vai nos convidar pra tomar um chá na sua casa nova ou vai só ficar parado nos olhando?

O Uchiha revirou os olhos e sentou-se em uma cadeira, gesticulando com a mão para que Hashirama fizesse o mesmo. O Senju sentou-se no sofá e, sem mais o peso da mudança, puderam descansar por um segundo.

\- Alguma notícia de seu pai, Mito? - perguntou Madara, reclinando-se no encosto da cadeira.

\- Ele vai estar na reunião semana que vem. Não posso mentir: estou muito nervosa.

E tinha motivo para estar. No tempo que ficaram juntos na vila, Mito eventualmente contou à Madara sobre seu plano para mudar-se para Konoha para escapar de um casamento desnecessário. Não havia risco de a aliança entre a vila e Uzushio acabar, já que eles precisavam de segurança, mas sim de ela ser deserdada; por isso o pedido de ajuda.

\- Não se preocupe. Lhe garanto que faremos tudo para te tirar dessa situação.

Ela assentiu em gratidão, com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Por que vocês estão falando de semana que vem? - perguntou Hashirama, confuso. - A reunião com os clãs é só no próximo mês.

Madara e Mito se entreolharam com certo desconforto e, no geral, um misto de emoções.

\- Hashirama-san, a reunião é daqui sete dias. - a ruiva se aproximou com certo cuidado. - Meu clã chega daqui a cinco dias; dois dias antes da cerimônia.

No segundo em que os olhos do Senju se arregalaram, Madara não conteve a mão em sua testa. Ele já devia ter imaginado que Hashirama esqueceria uma coisa dessas, é claro que ele esqueceria!

\- Droga…! Eu me perdi completamente!

\- Novidade? - ironizou o Uchiha.

Sem nem se despedir, Hashirama saiu correndo porta afora, com certeza para encontrar-se com Tobirama para falar sobre a dita reunião. O Senju mais novo devia estar furioso; era para os preparativos serem feitos há muito tempo atrás, e Hashirama não havia nem começado. O pobre coitado (que de coitado não tinha nada) ouviria muito xingo do irmão quando chegasse em casa.

\- É normal ele ser esquecido assim? - perguntou Mito, rindo.

\- Mais do que a vila gostaria, especialmente o irmão dele. Mas é só porque estamos de correria. Muitos clãs estão pedindo coisas ao mesmo tempo e muitas reformas ainda para se fazer na vila. Ele está com coisa demais na cabeça e acaba se esquecendo das mais importantes.

\- _Estamos?_

Os olhos do Uchiha de repente se estreitaram. Dentro de seu peito, seu coração deu um pulo. Qualquer mínima _insinuação_ sempre era respondida com certa cautela dele. Mito não era burra, ele sabia de experiência; subjugá-la, como a qualquer adversário, seria um erro fatal.

\- Hashirama me conta tudo que acontece no escritório. Posso não fazer parte oficial do trabalho dele, mas conversamos sobre muito de nosso trabalho.

O murmúrio que Mito emitiu soou demais com um desafio. Ela estava esperando algo dele? Ele realmente não sabia dizer. E a segunda opção não parecia nem um pouco prazerosa. Talvez não tivesse nada a ver, mas seu cérebro paranoico não conseguia evitar de pensar nisso.

\- Vocês são bem próximos, não? Você e ele. Imagino a quanto tempo estão juntos… 

\- Eu e Hashirama nos conhecemos desde que éramos crianças, ainda que tenha sido por um acaso e sem saber o sobrenome um do outro.

Mito cruzou as pernas e estreitou ligeiramente os olhos.

\- Da mesma forma, Hashirama conhece o irmão dele desde o dia em que nasceu, e eu nunca os vi assim. Acredite, já me convidaram para almoçar com eles, como um sinal de amizade, - acrescentou correndo. - E eles não conversam com vocês conversam.

Estranho não era uma palavra muito longe de aplicável à esta conversa. Dizer que Madara estava suspeito dela era dizer pouco. Eles não tinham a mais profunda das amizades ainda - só se conheciam a um mês - e o que conversavam não era daquele jeito. Não para dizer que ele não conhecia aquele tom de voz; ele conhecia. Era a voz que Mito usava quando queria saber de alguma coisa. E não apenas curiosidade, mas quando pensava alguém estar escondendo algo dela. Ele descobriu isso quando pegaram duas crianças os seguindo por duas ruas para devolver um acessório que Mito tinha deixado cair. Se ela estava usando essa voz nele, tinha algo que julgava estar escondendo de si.

\- Vá direto ao ponto, Mito; o que você está buscando? 

\- Madara, eu não sou idiota. Te conheço a tempo suficiente para saber quando está amaciando a verdade. Diga a verdade: a quanto tempo você e o Hashirama estão juntos?

Por dois segundos, Madara franziu a sobrancelha, ainda sem entender até onde queria chegar. Ele já a havia contado que conhecia o Senju desde que eram crianças, não fazia sentido perguntar de novo a mesma coisa. A não ser que não fosse essa a pergunta.

E então a ficha caiu.

O arregalar de olhos e as sobrancelhas erguidas foram parte da resposta para as questões de Mito, e ela tomaria muito bem aquele gesto como uma resposta satisfatória.

\- E, sim, eu estava me referindo a vocês como em um casal de amantes.

Madara hesitou por um instante, o rosto impassível. No entanto, suas mãos suavam debaixo das luvas e a mente entrara em overdrive com múltiplos pensamentos desesperados.

Mas não havia como fugir da verdade à qual ela o jogou. Mentir para Mito não era algo tão fácil quanto parecia, ela era muito boa em desmascarar pessoas, e Madara não era muito bom em mentir, não fora de reuniões formais.

Bonfim, acabou cedendo:

\- …Como você percebeu?

Um suspiro deixou os lábios de Mito, parecia de alívio. E era mesmo. Quanto menos conflito ela enfrentasse melhor, especialmente quando confrontava alguém tão denso quanto Madara. Além de tudo, também significava que ele não devia ver uma ameaça nela, o que, na visão dela, era muito bom!

\- Eu sinto muito, querido, mas vocês não são exatamente sutis. Digo, não quanto à suas ações, mas quanto aos olhares. Vocês se olham como se tivessem encontrado a joia mais perfeita existente; o tempo todo. É adorável de ver, mas não muito sutil se querem manter as coisas mais privadas.

Madara não respondeu; não sabia o que falar. Várias vezes imaginou como seria se estivesse nessa situação, mas nunca conseguiu imaginar uma saída que não envolvesse mentir ou quebrar o pescoço do cidadão. E agora estava acontecendo de verdade, com uma pessoa que ele considerava uma amiga; quebrar o pescoço e sair correndo estava fora de cogitação.

Depois de mais de um ano escondendo seu relacionamento, ele fora desmascarado por uma forasteira que mal tinha chegado à vila. Ou ele se deixou muito à vontade com ela, ou ela era só muito boa - não duvidava de nenhum dos dois.

Percebendo a falta de reação do Uchiha, Mito levantou do sofá e se aproximou para colocar uma mão no ombro dele e confortá-lo. Ela apenas queria respostas para aquele conflito que a estava matando, não deixar um de seus únicos amigos desconfortável, especialmente sobre algo tão sensível quanto um relacionamento.

Entrando no campo de visão dele, abriu um sorriso simpático e carinhoso e disse:

\- Olha, não há razão para você se preocupar. Se você e o Hashirama preferem deixar o relacionamento mais abafado, eu não vou abrir minha boca; não está em meus direitos me intrometer na relação de vocês. Só achei que seria justo que você soubesse que eu sei, já que é um assunto pessoal que condiz apenas à vocês.

Foi o mais sincera possível, mas algo dentro de si ainda se contorcia com a possibilidade de Madara a dispensar e não querer mais nada a ver com ela. Apesar de estar acostumada à solidão, Mito não gostava nem um pouco dela. E, estando sozinha em uma vila que não era sua casa, sem conhecer ninguém, estava no mínimo apreensiva. Não queria brigar com ninguém e nem ficar isolada. Pessoas não lidavam tão fácil assim com forasteiros, e Konoha já estava formada o bastante para ela ser uma. 

Além de tudo, Madara era uma pessoa maravilhosa e muito interessante de se ter por perto, bem ao contrário do que todos diziam dele. Perder alguém assim faria uma grande falta em sua vida, permanecendo ou não em Konoha. Ela não queria ter que passar por essa dor antes mesmo de se instalar no lugar. Não queria ser deixada sozinha, à mercê da piedade dos próprios pensamentos, e tampouco queria abandonar aquele homem tão bom que conheceu.

Enquanto Mito se perdia em seus pensamentos, Madara encontrava-se em um conflito próprio. Por um lado, entendia o ponto de Mito em querer contá-lo que sabe. Por outro, no entanto, não estava sabendo lidar com o fato de que alguém além dele e Hashirama sabiam de seu relacionamento. No máximo, seus pássaros sabiam do romance escondido dos dois - já que é difícil esconder um namoro quando o parceiro passa tanto tempo em sua casa. Mito era a primeira pessoa que sabia, e já levantava muitas questões sobre as quais o Uchiha não gostaria de pensar.

O que isso significava para seu relacionamento? Se Mito sabia, será que mais alguém suspeitava? Eles foram descobertos todo esse tempo e estavam apenas sob uma ilusão de que ninguém sabia? O que Mito pensava sobre essa informação? Alguma coisa mudaria entre eles? E como Hashirama encararia esse fato?

Sangue quente pulsava por suas veias, contrastando de um jeito estranho com o frio na ponta dos dedos. Todos aqueles pensamentos eram demais para sua cabeça aguentar de uma vez só. Precisava de mais tempo.

No presente momento, a única coisa que podia dizer à Mito era:

\- Obrigado. 

Por ela ter sido honesta com ele.

A ruiva assentiu e se levantou, recatada.

\- Acho melhor eu ir. Sinto que você quer um tempo sozinho. Mas, ei, se precisar de qualquer coisa, eu estou aqui, está bem?

O Uchiha assentiu e a acompanhou até a porta, de onde se despediu dela com um aceno antes de fechar. Ao se ver sozinho, deslizou de costas até o chão e enfiou o rosto nas palmas da mão. Madara nunca conseguia um segundo de paz; não é possível!

Levantando-se do chão, foi para a cozinha, como quem não quer nada, e foi apenas então que percebeu que não trouxe absolutamente nada para comer. A casa estava vazia, grande demais para uma pessoa solitária e ele não tinha nem comida para se distrair um pouco.

Ao menos o filtro foi instalado direito. De sede ele não morreria.

Exausto, Madara por fim decidiu pular o chá de fim de tarde e, com ele, o jantar, e foi direto para a cama. Entrou no quarto, fechou a porta e se deitou no colchão. 

Enquanto encarava o teto, Madara se permitiu ponderar sobre o que acabou de ocorrer. Sobre Mito e seu relacionamento com Hashirama. Primeiros os pequenos passos; se era um assunto que falava a respeito de ambas as partes, Madara tinha que falar com Hashirama e contar o que aconteceu. Ele não estava particularmente muito entusiasmado com a ideia, mas ele tinha honra, não seria sujo de esconder esses assuntos de seu namorado, sejam quais forem as consequências disso.

Madara não gostava de deixar tudo ao acaso daquele jeito, mas não tinha escolha. Mais uma vez, uma situação que está fora de seu controle.

Tentando pensar em outra coisa, encolheu-se na cama ao adormecer. Acordou só no dia seguinte, com o sol batendo diretamente em seu rosto pela janela aberta.

Não passaram-se nem dois minutos despertos e Madara foi logo atingido com aquela sensação maldita de nervosismo, apertando seu peito, que o lembrou do ocorrido na noite passada. Ao checar as horas e ver que ainda era relativamente bem cedo, sete horas, levantou da cama e se apressou a fazer a higiene matinal.

Ainda não podia acreditar que dormiu durante o dia e a noite inteira! Nunca parou para perceber o quanto realmente estava cansado e precisava de horas a mais de sono. Seria uma boa ideia rever sua rotina para dar um jeito nisso; afinal, um shinobi cansado torna-se um alvo fácil.

Sem ter o que comer, o Uchiha saiu sem tomar café - e com uma nota mental de fazer compras mais tarde - e foi direto para a Torre Hokage. A primeira coisa que precisava fazer, para tirar aquele peso de seu peito, era falar com Hashirama. Para sua sorte, o Senju estava sem muito trabalho em sua mesa - na verdade, tinha acabado de chegar - e tinha tempo o suficiente para atendê-lo sem ninguém encher o saco.

Não que Hashirama não o fosse dar atenção se tivesse mesmo algo que fazer.

Ao entrar no escritório, Hashirama sorriu ao vê-lo fechando a porta e o cumprimentou com um abraço, aproveitando que estavam sozinhos.

\- Dormiu bem na casa nova, querido?

\- É… Até que não foi tão ruim. - o Uchiha deu de ombros.

\- É normal levar algum tempo para se acostumar à um ambiente novo. Mas sei que vai dar tudo certo.

\- Certo. Sobre isso… Eu preciso falar com você.

Madara levou Hashirama de volta à sua mesa e o sentou de volta na cadeira. O Senju admitiria que esse gesto o deixou um tanto nervoso. Toda a atmosfera pesou de um segundo ao outro, principalmente pelo brilho nos olhos do Uchiha, e ficou difícil de respirar de um segundo ao outro.

\- A Mito sabe.

Hashirama piscou duas vezes.

\- Sobre o que?

Madara hesitou por um instante, olhando para os dois lados como se alguém fosse entrar a qualquer momento. Apontou para eles dois.

Hashirama franziu o cenho um momento, a ficha lenta para cair. Então ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Oh… _Oh._ Oh, não. - Hashirama engoliu em seco e juntou as mãos sobre o colo. - E o que vamos fazer?

\- Eu não sei. - Madara admitiu, desviando ligeiramente o olhar. - Ela não parecia muito incomodada com a ideia de um Senju e um Uchiha estarem fraternizando em segredo.

\- _Fraternizando?_

\- Cala a boca, você entendeu. De qualquer forma, o que você acha que devemos fazer? Você entende de pessoas melhor do que eu.

\- Bom, _você_ conhece ela há mais tempo, saem praticamente todo dia pra almoçar juntos. - rebateu. - Acha que ela é confiável?

Madara abriu a boca, provavelmente para resmungar, mas não saiu som.

A imagem da ruiva lhe veio à cabeça. Madara e Mito realmente se aproximaram no último mês. Ela era boa companhia. Conhecia pouco sobre ela, assim como ela sobre ele, mas, sendo filha do líder de um clã, ela certamente compreenderia a situação.

Mito foi a primeira a tratá-lo não como o líder de um clã ou um louco por guerras, mas como alguém normal.

\- Ela é. - disse em seu veredito final.

Hashirama sorriu.

\- Então está bem. Podemos conversar com ela mais tarde, depois que terminarmos nossos compromissos.

\- Ela costumava aparecer na minha antiga casa de vez em quando ao fim do dia. Não teria problema em chamá-la dessa vez.

\- Ótimo! Então nos encontraremos com ela mais tarde e resolveremos tudo como adultos civilizados! - Hashirama sorriu.

Madara soltou um suspiro e tentou acalmar as batidas em seu peito. O otimismo de Hashirama era tanto que chegava a tornar-se irritante, mas era algo a se segurar para não entrar em desespero. Madara havia de admitir que servia de alguma coisa no fim das contas.

Ao fim da tarde, próximo das cinco horas, Mito chegou na casa de Madara e foi recebida pelo mesmo como sempre foi. Mas, desta vez, ela sabia que tinha algo a mais que ele gostaria de discutir. Afinal, se não fosse assim, não a teria chamado para sua casa com Hashirama com ele.

\- Vocês parecem tão sérios… - ela murmurou enquanto se sentava na poltrona. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Hashirama e Madara se entreolharam.

A cena parecia uma reunião de negócios, ou uma interrogação. De um lado, Mito, e o Uchiha e o Senju, do outro.

\- Não está muito longe disso na verdade. Nós precisávamos falar com você sobre algo importante.

Dedução sempre foi uma das melhores habilidades de Mito. Diante de Hashirama e Madara, um dia depois de contar à Madara que sabia que eles estavam namorando, eles a encaravam com nervosismo e um falso senso de tranquilidade. Havia de ter um motivo, certamente.

Foi quando a ficha caiu.

Eles não estavam escondendo o relacionamento porque preferiam ser discretos. Estavam escondendo o relacionamento porque _não_ _tinham o luxo de contar._

Mito ergueu as sobrancelhas e os olhos esbugalharam.

\- Oh! Vocês não… Ah, deuses. Não se preocupem, não vou contar pra ninguém que vocês estão juntos! Eu sinto muito se dei alguma impressão de ameaça; juro que não foi minha intenção! - ela abaixou a cabeça até eles conseguirem ver apenas seu cabelo.

Hashirama estava surpreso com a reação dela. Foi muito melhor do que ele esperou de primeira. Bem que Madara tinha dito que ela era rápida de dedução.

\- Obrigado, Mito-san. Significa muito que possamos confiar em você. - ele agradeceu com um sorriso aliviado.

\- Sem problemas! Eu imagino como deve ser complicado, dado o histórico que seus clãs têm.

O Senju abaixou a cabeça, um pesar indescritível em seu peito.

\- É, não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo, e deixar escondido é pior ainda.

Mito olhou para baixo, onde as mãos de Madara e Hashirama se colocaram uma sobre a outra enquanto falavam. Apesar de usando luvas, Mito conseguia perceber a força com que Madara segurava a mão dele, como se fosse perdê-lo caso soltasse.

Algo grosso desceu por sua garganta e ela foi tomada por uma angústia empática. Sentia-se mal pela situação em que eles estavam. Contudo, não podia fazer nada além de manter a boca fechada.

Se apenas um olhar já foi o bastante para que ela visse quanto amor tinham um pelo outro, não conseguia imaginar o quão miseráveis ficariam se forçados a se separar. Ela nunca se perdoaria se tivesse algo que ver com isso.

\- Não se preocupem, o segredo de vocês está a salvo comigo e vocês têm todo o meu apoio. - os dois pareceram levemente surpresos com isso, Hashirama mais do que Madara, que já a conhecia. - Já está mais do que na hora de deixarmos os velhos tempos para trás e seguir em frente. 

\- Me alegra muito ouvir isso de você, Mito-san. - disse Hashirama mais uma vez. - Estou mais do que ansioso para tratarmos dos negócios entre Konoha e Uzushio.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso e assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Tenha certeza de que o sentimento é mútuo, Hashirama-san.

O clima tenso dissipou-se e uma onda de alívio atingiu a todos.

\- Já que estamos resolvidos, vou fazer um chá para nós. Madara, posso usar seu fogão, certo?

\- Claro. - ele deu de ombros. - Fiz compras hoje de tarde, mas não lembro se peguei chá. Dê uma boa olhada.

O Senju assentiu e saiu, deixando Madara sozinho com Mito. 

A ruiva olhava para ele com ternura, mas parecia esperar que dissesse algo. Talvez já soubesse que o faria no momento que deixados sozinhos.

\- Então você realmente não se importa? Com… 

\- Madara, por que eu me importaria? - ela riu. - Se ele te faz feliz, eu não tenho razão pra me meter nisso. Você é meu amigo e eu só quero que você fique bem.

Madara não soube como reagir diante daquele comentário. Não se lembrava da última vez que alguém o chamou de amigo - se é que algum dia foi chamado assim. A palavra o tocou de uma forma que ele havia desistido de esperar, após tanto tempo de rejeição, até dentro do próprio clã. Por um segundo, quase cedeu à tentação de sorrir.

\- Eu… Agradeço sua compreensão.

\- Não precisa me agradecer. Cortesia não combina com você.

\- Eu retiro tudo que eu disse sobre você. Você é má!

\- Você me achava legal?

\- Não.

Mito caiu na risada e revirou os olhos.

\- Depois da criação dessa vila, eu não achei que os Senju e os Uchiha podiam me surpreender mais. Mas eu estava completamente enganada. Você é uma caixinha de surpresas, Uchiha Madara.

Os rumores sobre ele não fazem jus algum à verdade. Madara não era nem de perto o homem louco, ambicioso por guerra, grosseiro e amedrontador que todos achavam.

Até o presente momento, ele foi a melhor pessoa que Mito conheceu naquela vila.

\- Vocês nunca pensaram em assumir, não é; o romance de vocês?

Madara cruzou os braços.

\- Se fosse fácil assim, já teríamos assumido faz tempo.

\- Mas trabalhar com pessoas não é fácil, não é? - completou ela. - Vai por mim, sei como se sente. Eu também não tinha muitos “aliados” em Uzushio.

O Uchiha estreitou os olhos e sorriu com o canto da boca.

\- Tem tantos segredos escondidos assim, Uzumaki?

Ela sorriu.

\- Meu querido, você não faz a menor ideia. - provocou com o sorriso vermelho.

O tilintar de xícaras acompanhou os passos de Hashirama até ele colocar a bandeja com os utensílios na mesa.

\- Não quer compartilhar com a classe? - rebateu com um sorriso no rosto.

Mito revirou os olhos e pegou uma das xícaras da bandeja.

\- Se eu compartilhar, perco meu elemento de mistério. 

\- Isso é realmente necessário?

\- Hashirama, para de ser enxerido! - Madara o repreendeu enquanto pegava seu chá.

\- Ela me deixou curioso! Não é culpa minha se ela fica falando que tem segredos e não conta!

Mito levou a xícara aos lábios para esconder a risada. Eles ficariam bem.


	4. Papéis são subestimados

A mudança para a casa nova, em uma perspectiva geral, foi bem simples. Sempre em movimento junto ao clã, Madara tinha de se tornar adaptável a vários ambientes de uma vez; uma casa nova não era nada. Na verdade, foi muito mais prático do que ele imaginou inicialmente.

Despertar, se arrumar, comer, sair. Assim era sua rotina, tal qual a que sempre foi. Porém, havia um conforto em saber que não havia nada por perto além das árvores da floresta e seus pássaros que, pouco a pouco, voavam de sua antiga casa para o novo aviário. Passava lá pelo menos duas vezes ao dia para cumprimentá-lo e manter companhia, além de selecionar sempre um para gastar alguns minutos com caça. Como a vila estava entrando no período de paz e tudo já se arranjava, não tinha nada que o requisitasse. Mais tempo para seus falcões.

Ele estava terminando de ajeitar as penas de Narumi quando ouviu uma batida na porta. 

Suspirou e mandou que todos voltassem para o aviário, deixando-o mais uma vez sozinho em casa. Não precisava infundir chakra para saber que era Hashirama, pois ele sempre aparecia a essas horas da manhã. Caminhou para a porta e, ao abri-la, deu espaço para o Senju entrar e tirar os sapatos, o que ele fez sem trocar muitas palavras com ele além do clássico bom dia.

Hashirama o visitando de manhã não era exatamente uma mudança na rotina. Já que não tinham muito tempo que passar juntos durante a tarde devido ao trabalho de Hokage do Senju, aproveitavam as chances que tinham. O bom é que agora a casa de Madara ficava mais próxima da dele.

Percebendo dois pergaminhos presos no cinto dele, Madara ergueu as sobrancelhas. Sempre era possível saber a rotina de Hashirama pelas roupas que usava e materiais que carregava. Cabeçudo do jeito que era, precisava sempre carregar tudo consigo para não esquecer nada ou passar batido. Pergaminhos significavam reunião.

\- Quando é a sua próxima reunião? - perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele.

Hashirama, nem um pouco surpreso, respondeu:

\- Em algumas horas, vamos falar sobre o sistema sanitário de Konoha. Mas ainda tenho tempo pra matar.

\- E você vem roubar minha comida.

\- Não é como se você fosse comer tudo mesmo. Pode dividir um pouco comigo.

Madara revirou os olhos.

\- Como a nova casa tem te tratado?

\- Bem, eu acho. - ele respondeu com um dar de ombros. - Não tem tanto barulho quanto costumava ter no distrito Uchiha. E ela é aconchegante.

Hashirama deu um sorriso orgulhoso e esticou a mão para entrelaça-la a do Uchiha, que retribuiu o contato. O rubor nas bochechas pálidas não passou despercebido.

\- Fico feliz que esteja se ajustando bem, querido. Eu fiquei muito contente com os resultados dessa casa.

\- Qualquer coisa que você faz fica bom, Hashirama.

O Senju não conteve um sorriso bobo.

\- Ah, para. Tá falando da boca pra fora.

Madara ergueu as sobrancelhas e o fitou de soslaio, como quem diz “não me venha com essa”.

\- Para de fingir ser humilde, nós dois sabemos que você é um chato!

Uma nuvem escura surgiu sobre a cabeça de Hashirama, que fez beicinho.

\- Não precisa falar assim… 

Madara revirou os olhos. _Dramático._ Aquela na verdade era uma excelente palavra para descrever Hashirama. Se alguém o dava uma patada, ele chorava lágrimas de crocodilo que deixavam todos ou desconfortáveis ou cansados. _Lá vai ele de novo._ Era apenas brincadeira, Madara via isso, mas realmente fazia parecer que se está lidando com uma criança.

\- Você precisa parar de se fazer uma cena sempre que falarem algo de você, amor. Vai passar uma má impressão aos visitantes.

A negatividade de Hashirama havia se dissipado e ele fitou Madara com os olhos mais arredondados que ele já viu. O Uchiha ficou estático, pensando ter dito algo errado para ele o olhar daquele jeito. Conhecia aquele rosto, algo que disse não saiu como ele esperava.

\- O que?

A boca de Hashirama tremeu, levemente hesitante em dizer o que se passava por sua cabeça. 

\- Você me chamou de amor.

Ah.

Madara chamou Hashirama de amor.

E ele nem percebeu.

Madara ergueu as sobrancelhas e seu rosto ficou inteiramente vermelho.

\- N-não chamei não!

\- Chamou sim! Madara me ama!

\- Nós estamos juntos há um ano, Hashi…!

O Uchiha foi interrompido com o feliz beijo de Hashirama em seus lábios, amassando-o no sofá. Ele tentou se afastar por um instante, mas acabou cedendo. Não tinha muito que ele pudesse fazer quando Hashirama o beijava; ele se perdia inteiro.

Conforme aprofundaram o beijo, passando de boca a língua, Madara conseguia sentir as mãos de Hashirama deslizando por suas costas, tentando sentir sua pele por cima do tecido da roupa. Ele respondeu apoiando as mãos em seus ombros e empurrando sua língua de volta tão vigorosamente quanto ele.

Foi quando sentiu as mãos pesadas de Hashirama descerem à suas coxas que Madara saiu do transe, por um triz.

\- Hashi… - chamou-o entre beijos. - No sofá não! É um parto pra limpar depois!

O Senju afastou-se aos risos e pressionou um beijo forte na bochecha do Uchiha antes de levantar - e o arrastar junto. Puxou-o junto à ele e aguentou até o corredor, quando voltou a beijá-lo novamente e correr as mãos por seu corpo, descendo a yukata por seus ombros sem o menor pudor.

De costas prensadas na parede, Madara correspondia com afinco aos avanços de Hashirama em sua boca. A forma como seus lábios dançavam um sobre o outro, desesperados, em beijos molhados e cheios de tesão, era simplesmente bom demais para não se derreter sob o toque. Se não soubesse que precisavam de lubrificante, estaria certo de que Hashirama o teria fodido ali mesmo.

Com passos desajeitados, os dois caminharam até o quarto, sem querer realmente se afastar e quebrar os beijos. Hashirama os jogou sobre a cama e prensou Madara no colchão, aproveitando-se de um gemido que ele soltou para ultrapassar os lábios com a língua. Ao mesmo tempo que o Senju desfazia o laço frouxo da yukata, Madara fazia o mesmo com ele, puxando o haori para baixo de seus ombros, fincando as unhas sobre a pele escura e gemendo contra seus lábios conforme as mãos dele desciam por seu corpo.

Apesar de ter acordado há pouco tempo, Madara estava mais desperto do que estaria mais tarde, com certeza. Não como se Hashirama tornasse fácil para ele, com a forma como provocava seus lados, apertava sua bunda e deslizava as mãos por suas pernas, até o interior de suas coxas, perigosamente perto de sua virilha.

\- Hashirama… - ele sussurrou, no breve segundo que levou para o Senju largar seus lábios e beijar seu pescoço.

A forma como Hashirama arquejou em seu pescoço não passou despercebido, apesar de o homem ter tentado esconder chupando-lhe a pele sensível - Madara usava gola alta de qualquer forma. Chamar por Hashirama enquanto faziam sexo era a forma mais fácil de nocauteá-lo, e de fazê-lo acelerar também. 

Acelerou as mãos e tirou as próprias vestimentas, ao mesmo tempo que o Uchiha se livrava das suas. Madara mal teve tempo de colocá-las de lado antes de Hashirama pressionar-lhe os lábios novamente. Voltaram a deitar-se na cama, o Senju entre as pernas do Uchiha, e as intimidades perigosamente próximas, já praticamente se tocando.

Madara não era idiota. Óbvio que comprou lubrificante para usar nessas situações. Conhecendo o Senju como conhecia, surpreendeu-se de ele ter esperado mais de um dia para fazer isso.

Entre os beijos e provocações, o Uchiha esticou a mão para a mesa de cabeceira e tirou o pequeno tubo de uma das gavetas, o qual foi tomado por Hashirama rápido, para quem estava com o rosto enfiado em seu pescoço. A boca de Hashirama desceu para beijar seu torso ao mesmo tempo que o primeiro dedo pressionou sua entrada, pouco a pouco penetrando Madara junto aos dois outros que vieram depois.

Hashirama não era sempre paciente quando se tratava de sexo, especialmente com Madara, mas aquela parte era uma exceção. Havia de respeitar o tempo de seu parceiro e tomar cuidado para não deixá-lo desconfortável, tal qual foi sua primeira vez. Não só estavam fodendo no meio do mato, como nenhum deles tinha muita experiência, e não estavam a fim de repetir a dose.

Lentos movimentos de vaivém acompanhavam os suspiros e gemidos do Uchiha, cujas mãos seguravam mais e mais forte em Hashirama. Subindo por seu pescoço, arranhando suas costas e agarrando-se à carne de seus ombros enquanto o homem se movia debaixo dele.

\- Anda logo. - Madara o pressionou gemendo baixo, dando-lhe um puxão no cabelo com a mão em sua nuca.

Controlando a própria respiração e antecipação, Hashirama ajeitou sua posição e substituiu os dedos dentro de Madara pelo pau. Pausaram por um momento para se acostumarem à posição e então caírem em um ritmo confortável. As mãos do Senju encaixaram na cintura do Uchiha, aproveitando-se de seus movimentos para combiná-los aos seus e colidirem os corpos em sincronia.

Madara gemia baixo, os lábios cerrados com dentes e as mãos deslizando pelo corpo de Hashirama até onde conseguisse chegar. Cada centímetro de pele que podia alcançar era clamado para si com o maior prazer, a satisfação de um desejo mantido oculto por dias a fio. Madara gostava de tocar Hashirama tanto quanto gostava de ser tocado por ele; era o único que tinha esse direito e assim sempre será. Eles simplesmente encaixavam.

Arriscando acelerar um pouco as estocadas, Hashirama enterrou o rosto no pescoço do amado e passou a beliscar a pele com os dentes, suave o bastante para evitar marcas salientes. Sentia as unhas de Madara apertando seus ombros e as carícias arrepiando os pelos de seu corpo, quase como um sinal para que ele continuasse, que se afogasse no corpo daquele homem maravilhoso que era seu namorado.

\- Eu te amo. - Hashirama sussurrou contra a pele de Madara, afastando-se para clamar-lhe os lábios em beijos molhados e intensos, explorando cada centímetro de sua boca. - Eu te amo tanto, Madara.

O Uchiha não respondia, não com palavras. Enterrava as mãos nos cabelos do Senju e o puxava mais perto com as pernas e dedos, para aprofundar não só o beijo como as estocadas, que tocavam mais e mais fundo dentro de si, em lugares que apenas Hashirama podia alcançar.

Hashimada gozou primeiro, parando os movimentos com o estremecer do êxtase. Pegou mais do lubrificando, espremeu na mão e masturbou Madara ao retirar o pau. Os gemidos do Uchiha quase eram o suficiente para deixá-lo duro de novo, mas a exaustão de ficar acordado na noite anterior interferia com sua estamina. Hashirama debruçou-se sobre Madara e voltou a atacar-lhe a boca com beijos, mordendo seus lábios e empurrando a língua dele com a sua, apoiando-se em um braço só enquanto a outra mão o masturbava.

Madara gozou sem fazer um único som, seus olhos se fecharam e as mãos apertaram os ombros de Hashirama. Seu corpo estremeceu com o êxtase e a respiração começou a descompassar. Hashirama saiu de cima dele para deixá-lo respirar e os dois acabaram deitados na cama, suados e cansados.

Minutos de apenas respiração pesada encaminharam para um fim com a risada de Hashirama, baixa e rouca, mas alegre como sempre foi. Madara o encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada, estranhando o comportamento do Senju, mas o contrário não percebeu - ou se importou.

\- Eu não acredito que fizemos sexo em plena luz do dia! - Hashirama exclamou com tanto gosto que podia-se até dizer que a fome no mundo acabou.

Madara revirou os olhos e quase se deu um tapa na testa. Ele devia saber que Hashirama ficaria feliz com algo estúpido assim.

\- Não é motivo para tanto, Hashirama. Não é a primeira vez que transamos de dia.

Hashirama sorriu e virou de bruço na cama, com o queixo sobre os braços cruzados.

\- Posso pelo menos ficar feliz por poder beijar meu namorado o quanto eu quiser?

Mais uma vez, Madara revirou os olhos, mas sorriu com o canto da boca.

\- Pode.

Hashirama avançou nos lábios de Madara e o prensou contra a cama, explorando sua boca com a língua em um ritmo mais lento que da última vez. Os braços se apoiaram ao lado do Uchiha, cujas mãos subiram por debaixo de seus braços para se segurar nas costas. Entre os beijos, Hashirama via em lampejos os lábios de Madara curvarem-se em um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo que percebia a mão enlaçando seus cabelos pela base. Era um tanto irônico que fosse ele o mais resistente dos dois, mas o que respondia com mais vivacidade (por hora).

Apesar de julgar a empolgação de Hashirama, Madara silenciosamente compartilhava do sentimento. Os únicos momentos em que tinham um mínimo de paz e podiam desfrutar de um momento íntimo era quando estavam na casa do Uchiha, e esta ficava bem no meio do clã; não era muito prático, tanto durante o dia quanto à noite. Seria muitíssimo suspeito se o chakra dos dois líderes disparasse dentro da casa e não houvesse nenhum indício de briga, _óbvio demais._ Aquele devia ser um dos primeiros momentos em que transavam em uma cama de verdade, que não fosse de um motel ou improvisada. 

Durante os beijos, as mãos de Hashirama deslizavam pelo corpo do Uchiha, subindo para seu rosto e descendo até suas pernas, daquela maneira que Madara sabia onde acabaria. Ele não estava indisposto para um round dois, o problema era realmente o horário, além das dores pós-coito. Relutantemente, Madara afastou Hashirama pelo rosto, contendo um sorriso enquanto o dizia para parar.

O Senju riu baixo e se aconchegou sobre o Uchiha, com o rosto em seu pescoço e os braços cruzados ao redor de seu tronco.

\- Gomen, é que é tudo tão… Surreal!

_É verdade._

\- Não é a primeira vez que fazemos sexo, Hashirama.

\- Na sua cama, sim.

_Também verdade._

Hashirama fechou os olhos e suspirou contra a pele pálida de Madara, afagando a ponta do nariz em seu pescoço. Ele não dizia nada e quase não emitia um ruído, só mantinha os olhos fechados, como se fosse adormecer, e mantinha o corpo colado ao de Madara; de certa forma, como se fosse perdê-lo ao soltar.

Nos momentos em que estava tão perto assim de Madara, Hashirama se perguntava como conseguia passar o dia todo sem entrar em desespero pensando nele. Poder tocá-lo da forma que estava agora era como um sonho, do qual ele não queria despertar tão cedo. Cada momento ao lado de Madara era tudo pelo que Hashirama podia pedir, sem mais e nem mesmo. Ele amava aquele homem com todas as suas forças, não importa o que as pessoas digam, e faria por ele muito mais do que qualquer um imaginaria. Madara era seu tudo. Ah, como ele gostaria que ele pudesse vê-lo como ele via.

Debaixo dos dedos de Hashirama, o coração de Madara batia ritmadamente, mantendo vivo a sua razão de existência. Seus olhos ônix fitavam o Senju de forma incomum, com um brilho em suas profundezas reservado apenas para aquele merecedor de seu afeto. Não existia forma de explicar a felicidade de Madara quando Hashirama disse sentir o mesmo. O homem era praticamente um Deus, e todo dele. Se não fosse quem era, aquilo poderia facilmente ser um genjutsu; estar ali com Hashirama, sua mão tão próxima da dele, sentir sua respiração em seu pescoço e o sorriso crescer em seus lábios ao juntar o olhar ao seu. Apesar dos pesares, Madara se considerava o homem mais sortudo vivo.

\- Você tá bem grudento hoje. - o Uchiha sussurrou no ouvido dele, longe dele de estar reclamando. - Está preocupado com alguma coisa?

Sentimentos não eram um problema tratando-se de Hashirama. Sempre foi bem aberto com o que o incomodava e o que sentia, considerava escondê-los o maior erro dos shinobi. Mesmo para Madara, que já carregava peso demais em seus ombros, não escondia dele o que sentia, e ele, em troca, tentava fazer o mesmo. Eles sobreviviam de corações abertos e sinceridade absoluta. Dentre todos na vila, eles sabiam que podiam contar um com o outro para qualquer coisa. Pois, antes de amantes, eram melhores amigos, desde que eram crianças. E isso duraria para sempre.

\- Um pouco com a reunião da próxima semana. - admitiu, escorregando dos braços de Madara para subir e apertá-lo contra si. - E eu sinto falta de te tocar.

Mais um revirar de olhos, mas Madara puxou Hashirama para mais perto e escondeu o rosto no braço dele. Não queria admitir, mas também sentia falta de tocar seu parceiro. Apesar de saírem todo santo dia juntos para comer e Hashirama passava horas junto à ele, não podiam se tocar assim o tempo todo, muito menos falar de um jeito meloso ou qualquer coisa. Até certos gestos eram proibidos. 

Madara não era muito do tipo romântico, o tipo que realiza gestos românticos, mas ele os engolia como quem bebe água em um dia quente. Adorava os mimos que Hashirama o dava quando estavam sozinhos. Não tendo a oportunidade sempre, ele se agarrava a tudo que podia. E, sejamos sinceros, mesmo que eles não estivessem escondendo nada, aceitaria tudo de bom grado. 

\- Chakra é mais difícil de alcançar por aqui, e ninguém gosta de infundir chakra durante a noite... - era mais fácil escrever _vem pra cá_ em letra maiúscula em sua testa do que conseguir falar direito. Madara não tinha tanto jeito com palavras e expressão quanto gostaria.

Mas Hashirama entendeu a mensagem, isso que importa.

O Senju abriu o maior sorriso que conseguiu e assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Se não se importar comigo invadindo sua casa… Eu vou assaltar sua geladeira. - se levantou da cama e procurou as roupas para começar a se vestir.

Madara fez “tsc” e cruzou os braços. 

\- Você sempre assalta minha geladeira, não é como se mudasse alguma coisa. E também, trabalho de líder não é mais assim tão urgente dentro do clã. Daqui a pouco, seremos aposentados. - brincou.

Além de ser Hokage, Hashirama também era o líder de seu clã, e entendia bem o peso de duas lideranças ao mesmo tempo; portanto sabia dizer que o trabalho de líder estava ficando mais brando, com os detalhes mais acertados e tudo passando para as mãos do Hokage. Não sabia dizer se era algo bom ou ruim, porque caía tudo nas mãos dele.

\- Você é uma graça, Madara. - sorriu ao terminar de se trocar e inclinou para pressionar um beijo nos lábios do Uchiha.

No fundo de sua cabeça, Madara pensou em dar-lhe um tapa pelas implicâncias, mas decidiu que não valia a pena o esforço. Hashirama não tinha jeito mesmo.

Despediram-se rapidamente e Hashirama saiu correndo porta afora, pois não podia se atrasar para a tal reunião. Em poucos minutos, Madara passou da calorosa companhia do Senju para a silenciosa solidão. Suspirando, passou uma mão pelo rosto e puxou os fios de cabelo para o lado, estava grudento com o suor, mas preguiçoso demais para sair do lugar e se limpar.

Apoiando as mãos na cama, surpreendeu-se ao perceber algo diferente do lençol debaixo dos dedos. Puxou um tecido de debaixo dos lençóis e ajeitou-o em suas mãos. Um haori. Hashirama o devia ter esquecido na pressa de sair. Maldito Senju.

Suspirou mais uma vez.

\- Isso vai virar rotina, não vai? - Madara perguntou para ninguém em particular.

Puxou o tecido contra o peito e fechou os olhos. Era quase como se Hashirama ainda estivesse ali com ele, as mãos ao redor de seu corpo e o rosto contra seu pescoço, inspirando e o fazendo se arrepiar. Porra, ele estava _perdido._

Percebendo o que estava fazendo, Madara jogou o haori do outro lado da cama e se jogou de cara no travesseiro, sentindo-se um idiota completo. Ele era Madara Uchiha, não um adolescente apaixonado. Ao menos, não mais. Devia agir de forma mais madura, não ficar boiolando por um homem que já era seu.

De repente, um barulho de martelação se ouviu e ele levantou-se em um susto, correndo para vestir suas roupas e esconder o haori - porque nem fodendo que ele devolveria para Hashirama. Bobeou, dançou.

Alguém estava batendo à porta.

Uma vez vestido, Madara correu para atender, esperando que seu cabelo não chamasse a atenção por estar mais bagunçado que de costume.

Do outro lado da porta estava um homem de vestes roxas, com o símbolo do clã Uchiha nas costas, e cabelo moreno preso em um rabo de cavalo. 

\- Hikaku.

O subordinado abaixou a cabeça em uma reverência respeitosa.

\- Perdão por lhe atrapalhar, Madara-sama. 

Madara acenou com a mão. _Não se preocupe com bobagens._

\- Há algo que gostaria de discutir a respeito do clã? Achei que as tarefas estivessem todas sendo cuidadas por você. - _como eu ordenei_ passou oculto.

\- Estão, senhor, mas não, eu vim por uma razão mais pessoal.

Estranho, mas intrigante. Hikaku nunca se aproximou dele desta forma antes, soava importante. Talvez tivesse alguma preocupação com o clã ou crítica a fazer. Esse tipo de coisa costumava deixar Madara irritado, mas não se vinha de Hikaku. O homem devia ser um dos únicos sensatos do clã, que não abertamente o desafiavam ou falava mal dele pelas costas (que ele tenha percebido).

Madara murmurou para que continuasse e Hikaku inspirou fundo.

\- O senhor está bem?

Pego de surpresa, Madara não soube inicialmente como reagir. A pergunta veio tão de repente, sem nenhum contexto, e de alguém com quem ele não conversava fora do trabalho.

\- _Perdão?_

\- Nos últimos dias você tem estado um tanto distante do clã. Quando a notícia surgiu de que você estava se mudando para fora do distrito, as pessoas começaram a ficar preocupadas. Tem algo de errado? 

\- Não há nada de errado, Hikaku. - respondeu de braços cruzados e olhos fechados, como quem controla enxaqueca. - Mas eu imagino que o clã esteja precisando ter suas tarefas feitas.

Hikaku mordeu o interior da bochecha. Sua resposta seca obviamente significava que não queria continuar ali, e Hikaku compreendia; no entanto, ele precisava continuar insistindo para conseguir alguma resposta de Madara. O homem era naturalmente reservado e contido, e os dois não eram mais tão amigos como eram quando crianças, então não é com uma simples conversa que arrancaria a verdade dele.

Contudo, apesar da preocupação, Hikaku precisava preocupar-se em respeitar o espaço de Madara. Seria uma tremenda ofensa para ele não respeitar a privacidade do líder de seu clã. 

Se ele demonstrasse que a saúde de Madara era importante, talvez ele o escutasse, apesar de não conseguirem manter uma conversa longa. É tudo sobre plantar a pequena semente no pensamento. Ele não sabia se daria certo, pois Madara era tipicamente um homem cabeça-dura, mas valia a pena tentar. Seu clã precisava de seu líder bem, ou os outros pensariam deles, fracos. Madara era o Uchiha mais forte do clã, talvez dentre todos os que já viveram, seria uma grande perda tanto para seu poder quanto à reputação. Apesar do nome que Madara tinha para si ser um tanto negativo e mal visto, ninguém negaria a magnitude de seu poder - pelo amor de Rikudou, só o Hokage conseguia segurar aquele homem! - e pegaria muito mal ao nome dos Uchiha se espantassem o próprio líder do clã por serem reclusos.

Assentindo lentamente, Hikaku continuou:

\- Sim, tem razão, mas… 

\- Logo, é melhor ir andando. Enquanto não houver um assunto de emergência, não precisam da minha participação. Creio que o clã tenha maturidade o suficiente para cuidar de si mesmo sem minha supervisão, não?

Ele estava tentando cortar a conversa.

\- É claro, Madara-sama, mas… 

\- Confio em seu julgamento para que tome conta das trivialidades. Se algum assunto de emergência surgir, me informe. Acredito que você saiba separar as prioridades.

\- Mas, Madara-sama…

\- Garanto que estou em meu melhor julgamento, Hikaku. Passar bem.

A porta fechou na cara de Hikaku antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar. Madara obviamente estava desconfortável com o assunto, já que não era de seu feitio terminar as coisas daquela forma. Se estivesse em seus melhores dias, teria escutado Hikaku terminar de falar e então contra-atacar com os melhores argumentos, de preferência com os braços cruzados e o olhando de cima, como ele tendia a fazer inconscientemente quando estava certo. Mas aquilo acabou muito rápido, e Madara foi educado melhor do que quem interrompe antes de ouvir tudo que se tem a dizer. Ele não estava confortável com o assunto.

Infelizmente, Hikaku teria que ser mais paciente para conseguir respostas de seu líder. O assunto era um tanto pessoal, logo, entendia a pressa de encerrá-lo.

Voltando para o distrito, o Uchiha colocou na cabeça que investigaria essa história a fundo, enquanto Madara suspirava do outro lado da porta e ajeitava o cabelo atrás da orelha. Dizer que aquilo era estranho era dizer o óbvio, mas não era o bastante para descrever o quanto Madara estava consternado. Nenhum dos membros de seu clã mostrou qualquer interesse em seu bem-estar há anos - ele sabia muito bem a razão -, e de repente Hikaku apareceu à sua porta perguntando se ele estava bem…? Algo de errado não está certo.

Conhecia Hikaku desde que eram crianças, lembrava-se do tempo em que brincavam no pouco tempo livre que Tajima dava à ele e Izuna, quando juntavam-se a Hikaku e Naori para fazer alguma besteira. Eles costumavam ser relativamente próximos naquela época, mas acabaram se afastando conforme as coisas esquentaram no clã. Pouco a pouco, Madara foi gravitando para longe de todos, e os laços afrouxaram mais ainda desde a morte de Izuna; ele já se encontrava com Hashirama na época. Quando Konoha foi fundada, a relação dos três não passava de algo profissional. Ele sempre guardou os dois próximo ao peito como grandes amigos de infância, e eram dois dos únicos que não acreditavam nos rumores sobre ele, mas no geral, não eram próximos para aquele tipo de coisa acontecer, com qualquer um dos dois. Então o que fez Hikaku sentir a necessidade de perguntar se estava bem?

Paranóia começou a subir pelas costas de Madara. Será que ele não estava fingindo bem o bastante? Ele tinha, sim, ficado um tanto mais desleixado desde que começou a sair com Mito. Se fosse isso, talvez fosse hora de tomar alguma medida preventiva. De forma alguma poderiam descobrir sobre o seu relacionamento com Hashirama.

Sinais de hiperventilação começaram a aparecer, com o ar passando estreito por sua garganta, aumento na frequência tanto respiratória quanto cardíaca e os pensamentos se acumulando em sua cabeça. Demais. Demais. Demais. Madara fechou os olhos e, encostando a cabeça na porta, começou a contar de dez a um. Ao terminar, usou a técnica que sempre fazia com Izuna quando ele tinha crise de ansiedade, e que futuramente viria a usar com Hashirama: responder perguntas em voz alta.

_Conte cinco coisas amarelas que você consegue ver._

_Cinco coisas que gosta de fazer em dias de chuva._

_Cinco atividades do verão._

_Cinco tipos de flor._

_Cinco comidas que você gosta._

Antes da sexta pergunta, já se sentia melhor. _A ironia, cinco por cinco._ Levantou do chão e caminhou até o quarto, pois precisava arrumar a cama e livrar-se de todos os traços de Hashirama que estivessem à vista. Com Hikaku o surpreendendo daquela forma, vai saber se alguém vai fazer uma ronda em sua casa.

A tarefa ocupou bons minutos de sua manhã, e alguns a mais foram usados na decisão de onde guardar o haori de Hashirama. Se colocasse no guarda-roupa, ele descobriria (e Madara se recusava a devolver a peça sem uma luta), precisava achar outro lugar. Considerando que não seria a primeira vez que Hashirama esqueceria algo em sua casa, Madara decidiu reservar espaço em uma gaveta só para coisas que Hashirama esqueceria em sua casa. Estaria cheia em cerca de um ano.

Logo que toda a tarefa foi terminada, bateram à porta. Madara suspirou e grunhiu baixo enquanto caminhava pelo corredor. O que aconteceu para que todos precisassem dele a essa hora da manhã? 

Madara marchou para a porta e a abriu com o olhar mais neutro que conseguiu. A luz invadiu seus olhos e, por um segundo, ele viu um par de olhos pretos e cabelo escuro preso atrás, um sorriso doce, mas travesso, nos lábios. Ao piscar a luz para longe, os olhos ônix tornaram-se verdes e o cabelo, vermelho.

\- Mito.

A Uzumaki sorriu um sorriso delicado e desencostou da porta, as mãos um tanto hesitantes na borda.

\- Sou eu. Você está bem? Parece mais pálido que de costume. - estreitou ligeiramente os olhos e pendeu a cabeça, tentando ler Madara além do balançar de cabeça que deu como resposta. Mito tinha a estranha habilidade de sentir sentimentos negativos, parte de sua habilidade de ler as pessoas, e definitivamente tinha algo de diferente em Madara. Contudo, ela manteve o assunto para si mesma, pois algo a dizia que não era o melhor momento para tocar no assunto. Podia esperar.

Mito se convidou a entrar, com uma mão nas costas, e passou ao redor de Madara sem que ele pudesse ver o que ela escondia.

\- O que você tem aí atrás? - perguntou ela, tentando dar a volta nela e ver, mas Mito insistiu em manter segredo, um sorriso travesso em seus lábios.

\- Eu trouxe algo pra você.

O Uchiha ergueu as sobrancelhas, sua curiosidade aumentando. Pulando no lugar, Mito tirou das costas uma pequena pilha de roupas, de grossura pouco maior que sua mão, e a entregou à ele. Madara imediatamente notou a leveza do tecido. Não era um quimono.

\- Uma yukata. Cinza.

\- Na verdade são duas. Tem uma azul por baixo.

Madara ergueu a primeira yukata e, de fato, havia uma azul por baixo.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Por que está me dando isso?

\- Você tem um armário muito sem graça, Madara! Precisa dar uma variada um pouco! Mudar as cores da roupa, o corte de cabelo… 

\- Não tem nada de errado com o meu cabelo! - Madara esbravejou, de repente na defensiva.

\- Exceto que ele cobre metade da sua cara! Pelo amor de Rikudou, Madara, se eu não soubesse melhor, diria que você tem um olho a menos! Não, isso tem que mudar. Você precisa urgentemente de um armário novo, Madara, pro seu próprio bem. 

Naquele momento, Madara sentiu uma estranha sensação de déjà vu. _Querido, você parece um fantasma andando pela rua! Não lembra daquela garotinha que se assustou com sua cara de bravo?_

Maldito Hashirama.

Madara estava bem ciente de que sua aparência não era das mais carismáticas para o povo da vila, até mesmo dentro do próprio clã. Consideravam seu semblante sinistro demais, as roupas, escuras demais, e o temperamento volátil demais. Ele já considerou tentar mudar seu guarda-roupa ou cortar o cabelo, pensamentos esparsos que cruzavam sua mente em momentos aleatórios do dia e nunca iam pra frente, é só que… Não. Apenas não. 

Ele não conseguia se ver usando nada chamativo como branco, verde ou qualquer coisa que ficaria bem em Hashirama. Sempre foi mais atraído a roupas escuras do que claras. Izuna dizia que refletia sua personalidade reclusa e grosseira, mesmo eles usando a mesma paleta de cores que _todo outro Uchiha existente._

Hashirama repetiu esse pensamento uma vez. Madara fingiu não ter ouvido e voltou a fazer a papelada do Hokage.

Cores não ficavam bem nele, parecia uma forma de traição. Secretamente, ele já experimentou uma cor diferente de yukata, uma para dormir. Aquela pessoa que o encarou de volta no espelho não era ele. Não era ele. Cores alegres demais. Madara usou preto durante toda a semana seguinte.

Memórias passavam em sua mente, coisas que ele preferia não pensar sobre no momento. Buscou uma forma de contar à Mito que, embora apreciasse o presente, não poderia aceitar, e precisava dizer tudo isso sem dar na cara que preto refletia melhor seu estado constante de espírito.

Abriu a boca por um instante, esperando as palavras formarem-se, mas travou diante do sorriso da Uzumaki. Lábios tão delicados e doces, de alguém que foi tão gentil com ele, muito mais do que ele merecia. Ela só queria ajudar. Ele não podia fazer isso com ela.

Aceitando o presente em silêncio, Madara foi para o quarto com Mito seguindo atrás dele. Ela certamente insistiria para ele experimentar e ver se era do tamanho certo, mas sua mente estava nublada demais para focar nisso agora.

Ele colocou as roupas sobre a cama e, no momento em que se virou para Mito, ela se agachou ao lado de sua cama e puxou algo de debaixo dela.

\- O que é isso? - murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para Madara. Levantou-se e mostrou ao Uchiha dois pergaminhos enrolados e amarrados com um fio vermelho.

\- São pergaminhos. - Madara constatou. _Óbvio._ De repente, seus olhos se arregalaram. - Puta merda, era pro Hashirama levar esses pra reunião!

\- Alguém ter chutado pra debaixo da cama. - Mito arqueou a sobrancelha, o duplo sentido perdido pelo Uchiha preocupado.

Madara não sabia exatamente sobre o que era a reunião, mas para ter que levar dois malditos pergaminhos, devia ser importante. Ou talvez não, não importa realmente. Hashirama estaria fodido de todo jeito. Sendo a criação da vila recente, qualquer deslize poderia colocar tudo em cheque.

E provavelmente foi ele quem chutou o pergaminho pra baixo da cama.

\- Merda, ele vai levar uma bronca fodida. - Madara arrancou os pergaminhos da mão de Mito e, apressando-se para a porta da frente, gritou por cima do ombro: - Eu vou levar pra ele e volto logo, me espera aqui. E não mexe nas minhas coisas!

Ele correu antes de ver a reação da Uzumaki, focando na tarefa em mente. Se seus cálculos estivessem corretos, segundo a hora, o movimento na Torre Hokage estaria começando a se agitar e Tobirama estaria cobrando Hashirama pelos preparativos pra reunião, como ele sempre fazia - às vezes Madara pensava se Tobirama não era mais Hokage que Hashirama. Ele teria cerca de cinco a dez minutos para chegar na torre e entregar os pergaminhos para Hashirama. 

Concentrando chakra por um instante, pulou alto para correr por cima dos prédios, bem mais prático que passar pelo meio das pessoas. Chegou na Torre Hokage rápido e desacelerou logo na porta. O movimento lá dentro estava mais agitado que o normal, e nem era hora do rush. Madara sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha, dizendo-o que era uma má hora. Estava lotado demais pra essa hora da manhã. Ele estava esquecendo de algo? Algum evento importante? Ou talvez tenham adiado a reunião.

_Não é a hora._

Madara embrenhou-se no meio das pessoas, tomando cuidado para não demorar demais e perder o ritmo, murmurando desculpas sempre que esbarrava em alguém por acidente.

\- Com licença. Desculpa. Licença!

Eventualmente conseguiu escapar do mar de gente e seguir pelo corredor principal até o segundo andar, onde ficava a sala do Hokage. O movimento diminuiu e, chegando lá, Madara já estava sozinho. 

Vozes falavam do outro lado da sala, provavelmente aqueles que solicitaram a reunião com Hashirama, significava que eles logo dariam falta dos documentos. Ele conseguiu captar algo sobre um sistema pluvial e saneamento básico, mas nada muito além disso. Estava parado atrás da porta por tempo demais.

Bateu três vezes na porta e esperou um segundo antes de abri-la e colocar a cabeça para dentro.

\- Com licença. 

\- Madara! - Hashirama ergueu a cabeça de sua posição comum sorriso no rosto. Ele estava agachado debaixo da mesa. Ergueu-se e foi até a porta, ignorando a presença das outras pessoas no recinto.

\- Achei que você fosse precisar disso. - murmurou, olhando por cima do ombro de Hashirama por um segundo antes de entregar os pergaminhos.

\- Arigatou. Você salvou minha vida.

\- Tome mais cuidado com suas coisas. - Madara o avisou e saiu sem esperar, a porta fechando atrás de si.

Tarefa cumprida, era hora de voltar para casa e torcer para Mito ter ficado quieta e não feito bosta. Preocupação não seguia muito atrás nesses casos, pois Mito se tratava de um verdadeiro enigma. Madara não podia deixá-la sozinha um minuto que ela inventava algo para fazer, como uma criança. Ela e Hashirama tinham muito em comum, ou talvez Madara só se cercasse de um tipo de gente: os birutas. Talvez fosse a segunda.

\- Madara-san! - alguém chamou por ele ao descer ao primeiro andar. O Uchiha se virou e uma mulher de cabelos castanhos escuros se aproximou dele com algo em mãos. Se bem se lembrava, ela era prima de Hashirama. - Você é amigo de Uzumaki Mito, correto? Será que você poderia entregar isso a ela? Ela passou aqui quando chegou e deixou isso cair. Eu ia devolver, mas não tive tempo e não a consegui encontrar.

\- Claro, eu entrego. - ele disse, pegando o objeto entregue à ele.

Touka fez uma breve reverência e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Um encontro inesperado, certamente, mas curioso. Touka reparou o suficiente em Mito para perceber que um de seus grampos caiu? Mais soava como algo que Hashirama perceberia se Madara deixasse algo para trás (às vezes mais tarde do que mais cedo).

Voltou para casa pelo mesmo caminho que pegou inicialmente e chegou sem dificuldades. Mito estava do lado de dentro, caminhando de um lado para o outro e murmurando algo para si mesma. Reconheceu a presença de Madara apenas quando ele passou pela porta.

\- Pega. - disse e atirou-lhe o grampo.

Mito o pegou no ar no último segundo, a centímetros de seu rosto.

\- Meu grampo. Como você achou isso?

\- Uma mulher viu quando você deixou cair, acho que era Touka o nome dela, e me pediu pra entregar pra você.

Mito guardou o objeto em um bolso e murmurou para si mesma:

\- Suponho que eu deva um agradecimento à ela depois.

A Madara não lhe interessavam os assuntos de Mito, pois se tratavam de algo pessoal dela. Porém, algo o dizia que viria algo a mais dessa interação indireta entre Senju Touka e Uzumaki Mito.

O cheiro peculiar de queimado chamou a atenção do Uchiha, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

\- Que cheiro de queimado é esse?

Arregalados, os olhos de Mito divergiram para o lado por um instante.

\- Não tem nenhum cheiro de queimado.

Irmão mais velho de cinco, Madara sabia muito bem quando um deles tinha aprontado, funcionava como uma espécie de sexto sentido. Não funcionava muito diferentemente com pessoas de fora. Madara sempre farejava as surpresas desgraçadas de Hashirama, não importa quão bem ele escondesse ou não mostrasse na expressão. Mito era melhor para esconder, admitiria isso, mas a sensação que subia por sua espinha era a mesma de quando Izuna o acertou nas costas com um ataque de cócegas quando tinham oito.

Cruzando os braços no peito, Madara fitou Mito com os olhos estreitos.

\- O que você fez?

Ela deu de ombros, um sorriso que sabia no rosto, mas os lábios fechados.

Quando a ficha caiu, Madara correu para seu quarto e, ao abrir o guarda-roupa, ficou puto ao ter suas suspeitas confirmadas.

Vazio. Completamente vazio. As duas yukatas que ganhou de presente permaneciam dobradas na cama, mas o resto do guarda-roupa sumiu por inteiro.

\- O que você fez com as minhas roupas?

\- Eu botei fogo.

\- Como assim _você botou fogo?!_

\- Isso que você ouviu. Madara, você precisa começar a se vestir melhor se quiser que as pessoas reparem em você. A aparência é muito importante quando se trata de primeiras impressões.

Madara a encarou _incrédulo._ Como ela ousa tocar nas coisas dele quando ele estava fora? Era basicamente traição! Mito era uma mulher muito mais perversa do que imaginou.

\- Eu não quero que reparem em mim. - respondeu baixo, mantendo as mãos coladas ao corpo, braços cruzados e tudo. 

\- Então use-as pra pelo menos não parecer um fantasma! Você parece um espectro, andando pela rua vestindo só preto e roxo! - gritou ela, indignada. Todos precisavam ter alguma cor, e se ela precisava fazer Madara fazer compras na marra, então assim seria, já que o Senju que o cortejava era bunda mole demais para fazer por si mesmo.

\- Você tá andando demais com o Hashirama. 

\- Pelo menos ele é sensato. Agora escolhe uma das yukata que eu comprei pra você e troca. Vamos dar uma variada no seu estilo brega. Nós sairemos pra comprar mais depois. Quando sairmos, deixo você comprar duas roupas pretas.

\- Como assim duas?

\- Dois depois do zero e um depois do um. Duas. Nada mais e nada menos. Agora troca logo.

Sem mais escolhas, Madara a dispensou com a mão para dar-lhe privacidade e foi se trocar, escolhendo a yukata azul, a mais semelhante ao seu preto que a outra, cujo tom era um tanto mais claro.

Repreendeu-se mentalmente durante todo o processo de troca. Ele devia ter trancado Mito do lado de fora, ou melhor ainda, colocado-a dentro do aviário junto com suas aves de rapina, assim ela não causaria nenhum problema. Mas ele confiou nela, e agora esse era seu castigo.

 _Pelo amor de Rikudou, Madara, é só uma roupa! Não vai te matar usar mais cor de vez em quando!,_ ele ouviu a voz de Hashirama repreendê-lo em seu ouvido.

Malditos. Por que ele só atraía os críticos?

Após terminar e receber a aprovação (desnecessária) de Mito, saíram para o distrito comercial para encontrar um lugar legal para comprar algo novo para o Uchiha. Mito fez questão de andar colada com ele durante todo o caminho para garantir que ele não compraria nada escuro por suas costas. Ele a agradeceria depois, quando se transformasse de um fantasma a uma pessoa normal.

Madara tinha muito potencial guardado dentro dele, ela via isso com apenas um mês de convivência. Ele só precisava de um estímulo para trazer tudo isso pra fora e revelar ao mundo a pessoa incrível que era.

Enquanto escolhiam roupas, engrenagens giravam na cabeça de Mito, um plano pouco a pouco tomando forma. Com tudo que os líderes de Konoha estavam fazendo por ela, o mínimo que ela poderia fazer é retribuir, e é exatamente o que faria, quer Madara e todos os outros naquela vila aceitem ou não.

(...)

Não ter Madara no clã era estranho. Claro, o homem nunca saía de casa a não ser para fazer os trabalhos diários, mas um sentimento estranho prevalecia no estômago de Hikaku ao pensar que seu líder agora vivia fora do clã.

Ao se aproximar do local, pôde ver pouco de como era, apenas o lado de fora e partes de dentro. A casa era ampla e com espaço suficiente para abrigar mais de uma pessoa, além de ter bom acesso a luz solar (algo que faltava muito no líder Uchiha); do lado de dentro, foi um tanto mais difícil de ver, visto que Hikaku era pouco mais alto que Madara, mas, no geral, parecia aconchegante, não algo digno de um líder, mas um bom lugar para se voltar após uma missão ou um dia cansativo. Era diferente das outras casas do clã, isso com certeza; estas não tinham nada além de móveis básicos, os Uchiha orgulhosos demais para pedirem ajuda ao Hokage para construir tudo.

A verdadeira questão que martelava na cabeça de Hikaku era _por quê._

Por que Madara decidiu sair do distrito? Se fosse o ambiente fechado, a queda dos muros devia ter resolvido. Mas agora eles tinham o líder faltando e membros incomodados com a exposição aos demais clãs. De muito mais maneiras que uma, parecia que Madara os estava abandonando.

Súbitas, macias mãos agarraram os ombros de Hikaku e o puxaram para trás.

\- Hikaku, achei você! - Naori exclamou com um sorriso travesso, vendo a expressão consternada no rosto do outro Uchiha. 

\- Você me assustou, Naori… - suspirou Hikaku, colocando uma mão no peito. Sua voz carregou muito mais pesar do que pretendia.

\- Tá tudo bem?

Naori e Hikaku eram amigos desde que eram pequenos e faziam praticamente tudo juntos, acompanhados de alguns outros colegas que se desocupavam de vez em quando. Portanto, apesar de aquele assunto não ser o mais delicado para se comentar com alguém, especialmente se tratando de alguém de fora dos assuntos administrativos do clã, sabia que podia confiar nela o bastante para admitir seus sentimentos.

\- Estou um tanto preocupado com Madara-sama. Soube que ele se mudou para fora do distrito?

Naori arregalou os olhos, seu semblante mudando.

\- Achei que fossem só rumores.

\- Não, é verdade. Ele não tem mais aparecido no clã, a não ser para resolver algum problema. 

A mulher franziu o cenho e encarou os pés, pensativa. As palavras tardaram em conectar-se em seu cérebro, sem sentido, e o enigma em questão transparecia nos lábios franzidos.

\- Agora você me deixou preocupada. Acha que fizemos algo errado? Que ele está evitando o clã de propósito?

O próprio dar de ombros fez o coração de Hikaku pesar. Íntimo não era uma palavra que ele usaria para descrever sua relação com Madara, ainda mais depois do tanto que se afastaram após a infância, mas ele ainda tinha por ele um carinho de irmão, independente da distância. Pensar nele se afastando o deixava preocupado tanto quanto qualquer irmão ficaria.

\- Não posso dizer que o que dizem sobre ele seja algo acolhedor. Eu também me afastaria se fosse ele.

\- É uma sensação estranha. - disse Naori retraindo os ombros. - Mesmo que ninguém seja tão próximo dele, é como se estivéssemos perdendo um amigo.

\- Todos nos conhecemos desde criança. E não podemos culpá-lo de tudo, afinal ele mudou muito desde a morte de Izuna-san.

Mencionar o nome de Izuna era um pedido para o silêncio constrangedor aparecer. Ninguém no clã havia superado a perda ainda, principalmente Madara, e os sentimentos tornavam-se uma reviravolta quando pensavam que o assassino dele ainda estava vivo. Se os próprios Uchiha ficavam desconfortável com o assunto, quem dirá Madara, que convivia diariamente com o irmão do assassino de Izuna, e não tornava nada mais fácil que os Uchiha sussurrassem por suas costas.

Doido por guerras, belicoso, brutamontes, ladrão de olhos, _assassino de irmão,_ uma acusação mais ridícula que a outra, e raiva agarrava Hikaku pela garganta sempre que os ouvia. Era cada absurdo que se tornava fisicamente danoso escutar isso, e eles não paravam! Não é à toa que Madara passava a maior parte de seu tempo com um Senju!

\- Seu ponto é que ele está bravo com a gente. - Naori disse após pigarrear.

\- Não creio que seja bravo, mas talvez chateado. - Hikaku especulou. - Ele provavelmente se culpa por não ter conseguido comandar o clã direito e ter perdido sua confiança.

O ataque após a morte de Izuna foi, de fato, uma das piores decisões que Madara tomou como líder, além de algumas outras que vieram antes dela. O homem era muito impulsivo, uma característica não favorável para um líder, mas é para essas questões que se tem um conselheiro ao lado do líder, para manter o equilíbrio, e Hikaku não assumiu como conselheiro de Madara até depois de a vila já ser formada; esse era o trabalho de Izuna.

Naori não sabia como se sentir quanto à questão política no clã Uchiha; era o tipo que lutava sem questionar por muito tempo, mas tinha ciência que a situação em que Madara foi colocada era comprometedora em razão das decisões de Tajima. Pelo amor de Rikudou, o homem comprou briga com todo santo clã do país! Talvez até com gente de fora!

\- …Eu ainda confio nele. - ela disse após uma pausa. - Madara-sama pode não ser perfeito, mas ainda é nosso líder. Tem que ter algo que possamos fazer, ou vamos perdê-lo.

Perder o Uchiha mais forte que tinham em décadas, um dos únicos que tinha o Mangekyou Sharingan. Hikaku não queria nem pensar nessa possibilidade. 

\- Madara-sama não tem muitos amigos dentro do clã. É um tanto difícil se adaptar a um lugar ao qual não se sente pertencente. Creio que não tenhamos sido os mais amigáveis dentre os clãs. - especulou Hikaku, com uma mão no queixo. - Não é como se fosse fácil, para ser sincero. Depois de tudo que aconteceu… 

\- Mas não acha que talvez estejamos sendo um tanto reclusos demais? Os outros clãs estão se dando bem, e mataram tanto quanto qualquer outro. Deuses me livrem de difamar os mortos, mas há um sacrifício a ser feito se queremos que a paz dure mais que apenas uma geração.

Hikaku assentiu. Verdade seja dita, os Uchiha eram os mais reclusos de toda Konoha, algo que já devia estar mudando a essa hora, tal qual os demais clãs faziam. Todos sofreram perdas, mas os Uchiha eram os únicos que se recusaram a seguir em frente. Aquilo não devia ser saudável, tanto para o clã quanto para os que os viam passar com a cara amarrada.

\- Para o bem das futuras gerações, devemos deixar os conflitos de lado. Já vamos fazer um ano sem guerras entre clãs! É um excelente avanço!

\- E temos que agradecer à Madara por isso, não? - Naori provocou com um sorriso conhecedor no canto dos lábios.

Algo clicou na cabeça de Hikaku. Eles não estavam sendo exatamente os mais gratos pelo que aconteceu. Ao invés de conhecerem pessoas novas e dar uma chance à paz, os Uchiha se isolaram e ergueram muros ao redor do próprio distrito. Ao invés de agradecerem às pessoas que colaboraram para concretizar essa paz, falavam mal do próprio líder pelas costas. Tantos laços que poderiam ser formados eram cortados e afastados, dava a impressão de que os Uchiha _não queriam_ seguir em frente, quando até os Senju estavam tentando. As más impressões do clã Uchiha não eram gratuitas, quando eles não estavam fazendo o mínimo para mudar. Devia ter algo que pudessem fazer.

Hikaku cutucou o queixo por alguns segundos, murmurando palavras ininteligíveis entre respirações, até erguer a sobrancelha e se virar para a amiga.

\- Naori, eu tenho uma ideia, mas vou precisar de sua ajuda.

\- Ok, manda. - ela disse, dando de ombros e cruzando os braços.

Ele a pegou pela mão e correu rua abaixo, levando-a consigo. Naori quase tropeçou por um momento, mas compensou com um impulso do pé. Espantou-se que ele não apenas a respondeu e saiu a arrastando, mas seguiu mesmo ainda.

(...)

A cerimônia de boas-vindas ao clã Uzumaki chegou mais rápido que o previsto. Com todos tão ocupados, o tempo passou voando, e todos os líderes dos clãs estavam diante de Ashina, o líder dos Uzumaki e pai de Mito. 

Como sempre, o cumprimentaram cordialmente e dirigiram-se todos a uma sala na Torre Hokage onde o jantar aconteceria. Logo após este, viriam os acordos. Primeiro, as acomodações entre os clãs e integração ao lugar, depois a formalidade.

Madara estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho cuidando da parede, bebericando ocasionalmente um copo de saquê. Não se dava bem com reuniões sociais como aquela, especialmente com gente que não conhecia. Dentre os líderes, sempre foi o mais reservado e quieto. Particularmente, não considerava uma inadequação; só queria dizer que ele era mais cauteloso com novatos. Apesar de saber bem o impacto que isso tinha em sua reputação, ele não conseguia se trazer para a frente, não se sentia confortável. Fosse qual o motivo, ele simplesmente não conseguia.

O que significava que, eventualmente, alguém se aproximaria dele. E, como sempre, era Hashirama.

\- Acho que a parede vai ficar bem segura, Madara. Ela não corre perigo.

O Uchiha o fitou de soslaio e decidiu entrar no jogo.

\- Você não sabe. Se a Naori estivesse aqui, a parede já estaria cheia de buracos.

Hashirama riu.

\- Não a conheço, mas, se você diz, deve saber mais do que eu.

\- Hn.

\- Mas, sério, você poderia vir e interagir conosco pra variar. Divirta-se um pouco.

\- Eu _tô_ me divertindo. - bebeu mais um gole de saquê.

\- Você me entendeu, Madara. Veja, Mito está conversando com Touka há mais de vinte minutos. Você poderia juntar-se a ela e fazer companhia.

Boa parte dos clãs trazia comitiva junto a eles nesses jantares, como uma espécie de guarda-costas ou segurança de que seus líderes não estariam sozinhos. Eventualmente, todos se espalhavam para um canto diferente, mas sempre mantendo algum tipo de contato. Madara trouxe consigo apenas Hikaku, julgando desnecessário incomodar Naori quando ela tinha assuntos pendentes para resolver - ou isso dizia-lhe Hikaku. Os demais clãs não escolheram diferente; sempre um ou dois acompanhantes junto ao líder.

Se Naori tivesse vindo, ela com certeza seria puxada por Mito para conversar e acabaria eventualmente a desafiando para uma queda de braço ou outra bobice do gênero.

\- Não é necessário.

\- Madara!

\- É sério, Hashirama. Eu estou bem. Vai se divertir com os outros antes que seu irmão ache que você está socializando demais comigo.

Hashirama franziu ligeiramente o cenho, uma microexpressão tão sutil que passaria despercebido aos olhos de todos, menos aos do Uchiha.

\- Por favor, Madara, você tem que socializar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

\- Mais tarde está ótimo.

Hashirama franziu o cenho, mas quando abriu a boca pra reclamar do Uchiha, Tobirama o chamou com um “psiu” e ele foi obrigado a se afastar.

\- Só tenta, ok? - murmurou uma última vez para Madara com uma mão em seu ombro. Ele se virou e foi embora, deixando-o sozinho.

Madara estalou a língua no céu da boca e cruzou os braços. Quem ouve Hashirama falar pensa que é fácil se aproximar de alguém e começar a conversar, como se todos naquela sala não o odiassem. Seria o melhor para a atmosfera que ele ficasse isolado.

\- Ei, Madara, vem cá um segundo! - Mito gritou da mesa ao centro, acenando para o Uchiha sem a menor discrição.

Madara travou por completo. Algumas das pessoas viraram em sua direção, encarando-o de canto de olho com um desgosto desconfortante. Ele suspirou, ignorando os olhares, e se aproximou de Mito, parando ao seu lado.

\- O que foi?

\- A Touka disse pra você parar de ser chato e entrar na conversa.

A Senju, sentada ao lado de Mito, ergueu a cabeça como se fosse acusada de um crime.

\- Eu não disse nada disso!

\- Claro que disse, meu bem. - Muto sorriu e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. - Eu estou de testemunha. Mas não se preocupe, o Madara não fica bravo se é a verdade.

\- Ei! Eu estava perfeitamente bem onde estava! - o Uchiha colocou as mãos na cintura.

\- Mas agora você está aqui, então cala a boca e socializa com a gente. 

De repente, a ruiva agarrou Madara pelo pulso e o puxou para a mesa, forçando-o a se sentar junto a elas. Estupefato, o Uchiha franziu o cenho, mas não comentou nada e reservou-se a cruzar os braços sobre a mesa.

Vendo-o complacente, Mito sorriu com deleite.

\- Já volto. Vou pegar mais bebida. - murmurou, limpando a garganta e se levantando, deixando Madara e Touka sozinhos.

Planejar rápido era uma habilidade natural de Mito, mas aquela era mais uma aposta que qualquer coisa, uma decisão de última hora. Madara precisava conversar com alguém, Touka era uma mulher interessante, dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Preocupava ela que Madara só conversasse com ela e Hashirama; aparentemente ela era uma novidade, mas isso não era o bastante. O círculo de amizades dele era muito estreito, precisava socializar mais! 

Enquanto Mito buscava as bebidas na mesa, o silêncio pairou desconfortavelmente entre o Uchiha e a Senju, ambos temerosos por iniciar uma conversa e acabar criando um clima desconfortável - mais do que já estava.

\- Ela é bem… - Touka pigarreou. - Intensa, não é?

O suspiro de Madara valia por mais coisas além do tópico de Mito.

\- Nem me fale. Tenho que lidar com isso todo dia, e depois me perguntam por que sou mal humorado.

Touka riu, um pequeno riso sincero. Um bom começo.

\- Ela pega muito no seu pé?

\- Ela e o Hashirama, vivem me enchendo o saco.

\- Espero que não te incomodem em um sentido ruim.

\- Pra quem já teve cinco irmãos, isso não é nada. - Madara deu de ombros.

Touka assentiu.

\- Quando estávamos próximos do litoral, ainda crianças, o Tobirama inventou de tentar algum experimento com um peixe. O negócio _explodiu_ no meio da noite. Todos saíram desesperados das tendas achando que estávamos sob ataque.

Madara não resistiu e acabou dando risada, nada muito sonoro, mas definitivamente mais alto que um riso. Algumas cabeças viraram-se na direção dos dois.

\- O Butsuma deve ter ficado _puto._

Touka retribuiu a risada com um sorriso. Ela era particularmente bem chegada daquela memória. Ela e Hashirama costumavam ressuscitá-la durante os almoços de família para encher o saco dele, para colocar Tobirama de volta em seu lugar. 

\- Ficou. Não faço ideia do que fez com ele, mas ele apareceu com uns três galos na cabeça no dia seguinte.

\- Merecido. Ninguém mandou mexer com explosivos no meio da noite. Eu também teria ficado puto. - e quanto mais Tobiramas infelizes tem no mundo, mais Madaras felizes tem no mundo.

\- Nem me fale. Até hoje não consigo dormir direito quando passo a noite na casa deles. - Touka colocou uma mão na testa, ainda sorrindo.

\- Estão conversando sobre o que? - Mito perguntou ao retornar à mesa, carregando duas garrafas de bebida na mão.

\- As merdas que o Tobirama fazia quando pequeno. - explicou Touka. - Eu já te contei essa história, não?

\- Do peixe explosivo? Contou sim. Sinto pena do Tobirama-san.

\- Eu não. Achei foi pouco. - Madara riu.

\- Eu amo meu priminho, mas não posso discordar que foi bem desagradável.

Mito voltou a sentar entre Madara e Touka para se inteirar do assunto e ouviu pacientemente enquanto os dois divagavam. Sendo filha única, não tinha muito a acrescentar ao diálogo, mas ver Touka e Madara interagindo de forma tão natural, sem muito desconforto, era o bastante para enchê-la de alegria. Ela estava mais do que disposta a boiar na questão de irmãos se significasse que poderia vê-los sorrindo.

A conversa em algum momento divagou de momentos da infância para as dificuldades do mundo shinobi; um assunto mais delicado, mas não menos interessante. Não surpreendentemente, nenhum dos três estava completamente contente com a forma como as coisas estavam, com as dificuldades novas que apareciam a cada dia. Touka aparecia nas reuniões com o Hokage com os Kages de outras vilas como guarda, e só isso já era uma dor de cabeça, Madara estava praticamente tendo uma crise com o fim da administração do clã como sempre a conheceu e adaptar-se à vila e Mito roía as unhas só de pensar no que estava prestes a fazer - deu a última parte a entender através de códigos, mas Madara entendeu.

O trio esbanjava risos ocasionalmente, atraindo olhares curiosos dos demais líderes de clãs, incluindo Ashina e Hashirama, que conversavam no canto da sala. O Senju sentiu a súbita vontade de derrubar tudo que estava fazendo e juntar-se à conversa deles; parecia muito mais divertido do que ele estava fazendo agora. Às vezes ele detestava ser Hokage, não podia fazer nada que queria por conta das benditas relações políticas. Mito e Madara não tinham a menor ideia da sorte que tinham naquele instante.

\- Eles são sempre assim, escandalosos? - questionou Ashina, um semblante sério em seu rosto.

\- Com todo o respeito, Ashina-san, eu acho ótimo que todos estejam se dando tão bem. É um fator muito bom para reforçar a amizade entre nossas vilas.

Mas Uzumaki Ashina claramente não pensava da mesma forma. Hashirama sentia que ele era do tipo que via força na formalidade; rir era uma falta de respeito. Quanto mais Hashirama pensava, mais entediado ficava.

\- Mas, se quiser que eles diminuam o volume, posso ir até lá e pedir.

Ashina assentiu e, apesar de Hashirama não achar que ele fosse realmente pedir que ele os mandasse calar a boca, foi na direção do trio Uzumaki-Senju-Uchiha. Ele foi avistado primeiro por Madara, que sorriu de canto em sua direção.

\- Demorou pra aparecer, diabo. - ele disse, as duas mulheres ao lado rindo.

Confusão transpareceu no rosto de Hashirama, cujos olhos viajavam entre os três.

\- Do que você está falando? 

\- Nada. - Madara deu de ombros. Pela forma como Mito conteve o riso, não podia ser nada.

\- Ah, do que estavam falando? Não é justo que eu não possa fazer parte da conversa! Você só resolve socializar quando eu não tô perto! - Hashirama resmungou, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar em frente aos três. Seu próprio volume de voz abaixou, provocando o mesmo nos demais. Problema resolvido para Ashina e Hashirama agora não podia mais voltar para a conversa chata sobre milho que estavam tendo. Dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

\- Não foi exatamente uma escolha… - murmurou o Uchiha, desviando o olhar.

\- Mas você deveria seguir os conselhos do Hashirama. Você é bom de conversa. - sorriu Touka.

Madara ficou completamente sem reação, os olhos redondos como pratos e as sobrancelhas erguidas. Foi pego completamente de guarda baixa; ninguém nunca o tinha dito que ele era bom de conversa, muito menos alguém de quem ele não era próximo. Madara se sentiu estranho, uma mistura de lisonjeio e constrangimento puxando as fibras de seu coração.

\- Obrigado.

Mito e Hashirama compartilharam um sorriso vitorioso.

\- Viu, eu disse que você devia sair mais. - a Uzumaki colocou uma mão no ombro de Madara e sorriu largo para ele. - Mostra pras pessoas as roupas novas que eu te dei.

\- Queimar meu guarda-roupa pra me obrigar a comprar não é me dar roupas novas.

Andar de preto era praticamente uma marca registrada dos Uchiha, então ver Madara entrar de vermelho vinho pareceu quebrar um paradigma muito bizarro no lugar. Os olhos prenderam nele por muito mais tempo, como se ele fosse uma aberração, e levou mais tempo que o normal para que ele fosse deixado em paz. Não foi um bom incentivo para o novo mostruário, mas é para isso que os amigos estão por perto, para socar bom senso na cabeça do amigo que não tem.

\- Cala a boca, eu te fiz um favor. 

\- Ela fez, querido. Você fica bem de vermelho!

\- Cala a boca, Hashirama. 

\- Mas ele está certo. - Touka cruzou os braços e reprimiu um sorriso em seus lábios.

O Uchiha a fitou com o cenho franzido, mas Touka não se amedrontou. Depois de passar um tempo conversando com ele, não era tão difícil de entender o jeito de Madara de ser - e Hashirama falava sobre ele o tempo todo para ela não notar. Madara era o tipo de cão que ladra e não morde, não sem motivo. Ele mais tinha cara de mau do que realmente era, muito contrário ao que dizia sua reputação. Ela meio que achou isso cativante na verdade.

Para a tristeza de Touka e dos demais, o relógio bateu o horário da reunião e eles tiveram que deixar a sala para resolver os assuntos com os Uzumaki. Devia ser uma reunião rápida, mas ninguém estava ansioso para ela.

Após sentarem-se em seus devidos lugares, quem abriu a conversa foi Ashina, o líder dos Uzumaki, com a ladainha típica de sempre. Agradecendo a oportunidade das vilas conversarem e entrarem em acordo, a proximidade dos clãs Uzumaki e Senju, e todo o resto que Madara não prestou atenção. Era sempre a mesma coisa de sempre, e talvez ele tenha bebido um pouquinho a mais do que devia antes do tempo.

Quando a palavra foi passada à Mito, a sobriedade bateu com tudo. Ciente do que ela estava para falar, era inevitável que isso refletisse em sua postura. 

Hashirama estava tão tenso quanto ele; todos estavam, mas os dois em particular, com o tanto que sabiam, não podiam evitar de ficar na ponta da cadeira, aguardando aquela temível prova.

\- Primeiro de tudo, eu gostaria de agradecer por terem recebido a mim e a meu clã com tanto zelo. - Mito pronunciou-se com um sorriso, os olhos deslizando por toda a sala. - Significa muito para mim que possamos nos dar bem nesses tempos cheios de mudanças, em que aliados são tão preciosos. Espero que nossa aliança com Konoha prospere por muitos anos a vir.

Os líderes dos clãs assentiram em respeito a ela, como uma forma de dar sua bênção.

Antes de qualquer um poder aplaudir e dar a reunião como encerrada, Ashina se pronunciou:

\- Todos estamos muito felizes, com certeza, mas há algo a mais que gostaríamos de propor antes de encerrar.

Mito engoliu em seco e juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo, brincando com os dedos por debaixo da mesa, onde os mais baixos e distantes não podiam vê-la.

\- Antes de vir aqui, Ashina, meu pai, me disse que eu deveria oferecer a minha mão em casamento ao Hokage, como uma forma de tornar permanente o laço de nossos países. - ela fechou os olhos por um momento e prendeu a respiração antes de continuar. - Mas eu terei de me opor. Não acredito que um casamento seja necessário para manter fortes laços entre nossos clãs e nossas terras.

Expressões chocadas espalharam-se pela mesa, procurando por qualquer sinal de um protesto, ou alguém dizendo “Haha! Pegadinha!”, mas só Ashina murmurou:

\- Mito, o que você está dizendo? 

E foi prontamente ignorado:

\- Durante meu tempo aqui, pude passar tempo com ambos os fundadores dessa bela vila, e digo que não poderia ter sido melhor recebida.

\- É claro que te receberam bem! - Ashina disse, o tom de voz aumentando e chamando a atenção para si. - Você veio como representante do clã Uzumaki, em uma missão diplomática! 

Mito comprimiu os lábios em um sorriso simpático, que era claramente forçado, e as sobrancelhas tremulando.

\- Sim, o Hokage sabia que eu viria à Konoha para tratar de assuntos políticos. Mas o líder dos Uchiha não.

Todos os olhos se puseram em Madara de um segundo ao outro, mas o Uchiha não se pronunciou, sequer reconheceu os olhares. Aquele não era seu palco e não devia satisfação a ninguém ali. Era Mito quem tinha que falar, não ele. 

Olhos ônix permaneceram fixos na Uzumaki e, eventualmente, todos retornaram a atenção a ela. Mito suspirou e continuou:

\- Nos conhecemos em circunstâncias fora do trabalho, nas quais ele me recebeu como uma estranha, e digo que fui muito bem tratada, apesar de ser uma estrangeira. Konoha é um ótimo lugar, com líderes de coração gentil e mente aberta, e não acredito que precisamos de um laço de casamento para firmar um acordo cm eles. Todos buscamos a paz, afinal; casamento não passa de um comprovante, como uma tentativa de convencerem a si mesmos de que a aliança não cairá por terra. Mas eu não tenho receio algum desta aliança, não depois do tempo que passei aqui. Selar o acordo com casamento não é necessário. É uma trivialidade que deveria ficar no passado. Ao invés disso, proponho algo diferente. Seria uma honra permanecer aqui, em Konoha, como uma conexão entre as duas terras, e um símbolo de confiança entre nossos clãs. - conforme falava, o sorriso crescia em seu rosto, empolgada com a própria ideia. - Ainda pretendo me casar algum dia, mas, quando este momento chegar, ele ocorrerá em nossos termos, sem a necessidade de em função política ou diplomática. E eu mal posso esperar para conhecê-la.

Espanto espalhou-se pelos olhos de todos, provocando várias reações diferentes, alguns desgostosos, outros confusos. Hashirama e Madara encontraram seus olhares de imediato, sem se importar com o restante da mesa. _Ela é como nós._ Isso mudava muito a perspectiva das coisas.

\- Com licença. - Mito abaixou a cabeça em uma reverência breve e disparou para fora.

Hashirama mal pôde piscar que Madara já havia se levantado da mesa e corrido atrás dela, deixando todos estupefatos e confusos para trás.

Enquanto Hashirama ficava para trás para lidar com a bagunça e confusão, Madara saiu do prédio atrás de Mito, achando-a do lado de fora, no canto, com uma mão na testa. Aproximou-se dela devagar para não deixá-la nervosa.

\- Você está bem?

Mito ergueu o olhar para ele e, consternada, assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Estou. Provavelmente vou ser deserdada, mas estou.

Merda, esse era um assunto sério e Madara não era nada bom em confortar as pessoas. Não podia ficar melhor. 

Mudando o peso de um pé ao outro, Madara tentou pensar em alguma coisa para dizer, qualquer coisa que pudesse confortar a Uzumaki.

\- Ele não faria isso. Eles precisam de você para manter os laços com Konoha; precisam de você como embaixadora. O acordo cai por terra se te tirarem da jogada. Hashirama não aceitará um acordo de aliança feito para fins de seu sofrimento.

Apesar das diversas possibilidades de aquilo falhar, Mito preferia muito mais permanecer positiva. Ela estava ali, viva, com um amigo a oferecendo apoio, em um lugar muito mais acolhedor que sua própria casa. Pelo tempo que durasse a paz, ela aproveitaria ao máximo.

\- Acho que está certo. Ainda assim, não acho que poderei voltar a Uzushio depois desta noite, e ele provavelmente brigará comigo.

\- Se ele encostar um dedo em você, eu o mato.

Mito sorriu delicadamente.

\- Fico lisonjeada que você iria tão longe por mim, mas não acho que seja uma boa ideia ameaçar o acordo antes mesmo de ele ser feito.

Madara estalou a língua no céu da boca e ignorou o comentário. Mito não tinha a menor ideia de que ele estava falando sério. Na cabeça de Madara, se fez aquilo uma vez, poderia fazer de novo. Até o pretexto era o mesmo. Talvez fosse isso que o deixava mais irritado ainda.

Após uma pausa, abriu a boca novamente:

\- Você pode ficar comigo, se quiser companhia. 

Por um breve instante, Mito se virou para ele em choque, e seus olhos brilharam com um sentimento que não passou despercebido pelos olhos de Madara.

Esperança.

O pedido veio de forma súbita, sem o próprio Uchiha planejar antes de dizer, mas foda-se, quem é que pensa antes de acudir um amigo que precisa de ajuda? Madara já era conhecido por ser impulsivo, esse rumor ele podia confirmar (porque é verdade). Ainda assim, Mito recusou.

\- Oh, não, eu não poderia. Não quero invadir o único momento em que você pode ficar sozinho.

\- Tem certeza, Mito? Eu tenho um quarto vago.

\- Tenho. Eu vou ficar bem. Não tenho como agradecer por tudo que vocês estão fazendo por mim, Madara. O simples fato de me acolher já me deixa infinitamente grata. - ela sorriu e, impulsivamente, puxou Madara para um abraço de agradecimento. Naquele momento difícil, em que seu coração não parava de bater, temendo pelo próprio destino, era bom ter um lembrete que havia alguém ali para ela.

O Uchiha sorriu e retribuiu o contato, seus braços encaixando ao redor de sua fina cintura. Silenciosamente, talvez até de forma inconsciente, Madara fez uma promessa para si mesmo: cuidar de sua amiga sempre que ela precisasse, como parte de sua própria família, pois, na verdade, ela já era.

Acabaram de se separar do abraço quando Hashirama se aproximou, a passos largos e pesados, e parou logo ao lado deles.

\- Vocês dois me deram um susto! - ele gritou em sua melhor voz de sussurro. - O que estavam pensando, saindo assim?! Me deixaram pra lidar com o Ashina-san sozinho!

Madara revirou os olhos, mas Mito pareceu apreensiva.

\- Ele está muito bravo?

O Hokage gesticulou com a mão e franziu os lábios.

\- Impaciente, eu diria. Não foi rude, mas o tom de sua voz pareceu um tanto temperamental.

Mito suspirou e colocou uma mão na testa.

\- Eu sinto muito por meu pai, Hashirama. Eu devo ter complicado as coisas, não?

\- De forma alguma! Temos um acordo, não? - Hashirama sorriu e dispensou com a mão. 

Ela assentiu, retribuindo o sorriso carismático.

\- Sim, temos.

No meio tempo que eles conversaram, Ashina encontrou seu caminho para o lado de fora da Torre Hokage e avistou o trio alguns passos à frente.

\- Mito. Venha comigo. - o Uzumaki ordenou à filha no segundo que se aproximou, arrancando dela toda a alegria cultivada na atmosfera.

Partindo de um reflexo, Madara franziu o cenho e se colocou na frente da ruiva sem pensar duas vezes. Em seus olhos, Ashina nada mais era, em seu estado levemente alcoolizado, que uma ameaça em potencial, uma raiz podre que Madara teria que cortar caso ameaçasse a macieira.

O Uzumaki ergueu o queixo, como quem olha um inseto asqueroso, e Madara não deixou passar o tremer do lábio superior de Ashina; o mesmo tremor que Tobirama tinha quando era obrigado a falar com ele (e que ele próprio tinha que reprimir).

\- Com todo respeito, Uchiha, mas não lhe cabe se meter nos assuntos dos outros.

\- Se isso impõe ameaça a qualquer cidadão de Konoha, então me cabe me meter, sim. - Madara rebateu de imediato, a postura firme e fixa. Ele não estava disposto a abrir mão de sua decisão ou pensar duas vezes, independente do que pensassem dele. Quando se tratava de proteger aqueles que ama, todos que o conheciam sabiam que ele se dedicava de corpo e alma, e Mito era importante para ele.

Falando nela, Mito abriu um pequeno sorriso com a demonstração de seu amigo, mas colocou uma mão delicadamente no ombro dele e balançou a cabeça.

Seria terrível, para todos os presentes, que demais pessoas vissem a cena que ameaçava se desenrolar ali. Independente de seus sentimentos, Mito precisava abrir mão daquela situação para garantir o sucesso de seu plano.

\- Está tudo bem, Madara. Eu vou ficar bem. Enviarei um sinal de chakra caso algo aconteça.

Relutantemente, Madara deu um passo para o lado, resignando-se a deixar os problemas de família dos Uzumaki para os Uzumaki. Não que isso impedisse que ele xingasse Ashina de mil e uma língua em sua cabeça. 

\- Eu espero que ela fique bem. - murmurou Hashirama, uma mão sobre o ombro de Madara.

Madara não conseguia explicar, mas alguma coisa em Ashina o lembrava de seu próprio pai, Tajima.

Ele não suportava seu pai.

Sempre de cabeça quente, nada estava bom em seu treinamento e muito menos no de Izuna. O pior acontecia durante seus acessos de raiva, em que ele não hesitava em descontá-la em nenhum dos filhos. Seus outros irmãos morreram cedo demais para que Madara se lembrasse com clareza, mas ele nunca esqueceria de todas as surras que tomou por defender Izuna de não ter conseguido performar o jutsu corretamente. Tajima tinha as palmas rudes.

Ao chamar por Mito, Ashina usava uma expressão de raiva no rosto. A mesma expressão com a qual Tajima olhava para Madara antes de erguer a mão.

Ele não suportava o pensamento de Mito se machucando por apenas ser ela mesma.

No fundo da própria mente, tomou nota para ficar de olho nos movimentos de Ashina. Se percebesse algo de errado com Mito por causa dele, não hesitaria em se intrometer.

(...)

Madara acordou no dia seguinte com o cheiro de umidade no ar. Quando se viaja por todos os lugares do país, você acaba se tornando mais sensível a mudanças de temperatura e umidade e acaba percebendo essas coisas. 

Ele não teve muito tempo para processar quando bateram na porta, arrancando dele um grunhido e o forçando a se afastar da cozinha para atender. _Por que todo mundo resolveu me visitar agora que eu mudei?_

Do outro lado da porta estava Mito, com um sorriso tímido no rosto. Madara imediatamente a trouxe para dentro e a colocou no sofá, não perdendo nem um minuto em perguntar:

\- O que aconteceu com o Ashina?

A ruiva chupou ar entre os dentes e desviou o olhar por meio segundo. Mau sinal.

\- As boas notícias: a aliança com Konoha permanecerá, e ele aceitou a ideia de eu agir como uma embaixadora de Uzushio em Konoha pelas minhas habilidades políticas e de comunicação.

Madara assentiu. Que Konoha ficasse fora do caminho era algo bom, mas ele pouco se importava com a vila no momento. Mito era mais importante.

\- E as más notícias?

Pela forma como Mito cruzou os braços sobre a barriga, a discussão com o pai dela devia ter sido complicada.

\- Meu pai não gostou muito da ideia de manter vínculos familiares com uma mulher “do meu calibre”. Eu fui deserdada.

Para alguém tão resolvido com os próprios princípios como Madara, sua mente estava estranhamente quieta. Nada de gritaria, esperneio ou chororô. Ele se sentia estranhamente vazio.

\- Sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido. - as palavra saíram sem emoção de sua boca, como se estivesse morto, mas Mito não pontuou o fato.

\- Não sinta. Eu sabia onde estava me metendo e do quanto era substituível.

\- Mesmo assim, isso é ridículo! Deserdada apenas por não querer casar! - emoção pouco a pouco voltou a sua voz, principalmente a raiva. Ashina não seria alguém com quem Madara gostaria de cruzar em um beco escuro.

\- Não foi exatamente por não querer casar… - divagou, desviando o olhar. Ela não se dirigiu à questão diretamente, mas não precisava. Madara vinha de um contexto diferente, mas ouviu histórias sobre como certas pessoas com certos gostos eram tratadas em outros clãs, ele sabia sobre como pessoas como, aparentemente, os Uzumaki, veriam pessoas como ele e Mito. A ruiva balançou a cabeça e continuou antes de dá-lo chance de fazê-lo. - Não se preocupe comigo, eu vou ficar bem. Já sobrevivi a coisas piores.

Mas não seria fácil se ela não pertencesse à um clã. Não era o fato de não ter clã, mas sim de ter sido expulsa de um. A população de Konoha não a perdoaria nunca, enchendo-lhe a paciência até o fim de seus dias. Seria o inferno na Terra. Madara não podia deixar isso deliberadamente acontecer com sua amiga.

\- Eu vou te acolher. - ele cuspiu, sem sequer olhar na direção dela. Mito arqueou a sobrancelha, confusa, ao mesmo tempo que intrigada. - No meu clã. Assim não poderão fazer nada contra você. Seu nome não ficará em perigo se andar com alguém de nome forte.

Os Uchiha realmente tinham uma reputação, isso era fato. Era um dos clãs mais fortes dentre todas as nações shinobi. No entanto, algo sobre entrar em um clã que não era seu soava como invasão de privacidade. Claro que Madara era o líder do clã e podia fazer o que quisesse, mas algo soava estranho, talvez fosse a ideia de acolher uma estrangeira em um clã que tinha fama de ser conservador.

Ela abriu a boca para questionar, mas o olhar de Madara a desencorajou. Era aquele olhar que usava quando estava decidido em alguma coisa, e mudar a mente de Uchiha Madara era mais difícil do que parecia.

Além de tudo, no fundo, algo sobre a ideia aqueceu o coração de Mito. Criada sozinha, ela nunca teve um irmão antes, nunca teve uma oportunidade como aquela. Ela não ficaria mais sozinha nas festas familiares, teria a quem recorrer se precisasse desabafar sobre algo. Madara e ela desenvolveram um excelente relacionamento no tempo em que Mito ficou na vila como novata, ele cuidou dela e a acolheu como se fosse de fato parte de sua família. Aquele acordo apenas tornaria tudo oficial e mais prático para os dois.

\- Nesse caso, acho que sou sua nova irmã. - ela deu um sorriso suave. - Pergunta: quando você nasceu?

\- Vinte e quatro de dezembro. 

Mito arregalou os olhos e cobriu a boca com a mão, contendo o riso.

\- O que foi? 

\- Você é mais novo do que eu! Eu nasci no dia três de maio! - ela exclamou e Madara arregalou os olhos. _Ele era o irmão mais novo. -_ Pode me chamar de Onee-san de agora em diante.

Ele estava _estupefato._ Ele era o irmão mais _novo._ Madara não era o irmão mais novo. Ele era o mais velho de cinco, não o mais novo de uma dupla. Aquilo parecia até um sonho que ele tinha durante os dias de chuva (que não estavam tão longe assim), mas estava acontecendo de fato. Entre Madara e Mito, ele era o mais novo.

Ele tinha acabado de ganhar uma irmã mais velha.

\- Não me faça me arrepender. - Madara resmungou e cruzou os braços, colocando-se na defensiva.

Ela riu.

No momento mais conveniente possível, Hashirama entrou pela porta, soltando apenas um “bom dia” como forma de se introduzir. A esse ponto, ninguém questionava mais a forma como ele arrastava o corpo morto da privacidade de Madara para o lado de fora e o jogava no lago.

\- Fala, cunhado! - Mito o cumprimentou com um sorriso deleitoso.

\- _Cunhado?_ \- Hashirama arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso. 

\- Adivinha quem acabou de ganhar um irmão mais novo! - Mito esbanjava felicidade naquele sorriso, mais do que ela mesma podia compreender, e puxou Madara pelos ombros junto a ela ao balançar no sofá.

Mesmo com apenas dois neurônios funcionais, Hashirama conseguiu compreender a situação, e o mundo pareceu parar de girar por um segundo. No seguinte, seu sorriso típico já crescia em seu rosto.

\- Parabéns pra vocês dois! Isso quer dizer que quando eu casar com o Madara eu vou ganhar uma irmã também!

Soltando-se dos braços da Uzumaki, Madara o fitou com o cenho franzido e um olhar de confusão no rosto.

\- _Quando?_

\- Vai acontecer eventualmente, melhor se acostumar com a ideia.

Madara fechou a cara e virou o rosto, as bochechas pegando fogo, mas não disse nada (Hashirama não estava mentindo).

Virando-se para o Senju, a ruiva pendeu a cabeça para o lado e o encarou com olhos estreitos.

\- Considerando que eu sou a irmã mais velha agora, eu devia ter _A Conversa_ com você? 

\- Eu já me arrependi. - Madara suspirou.

Mito deu uma gargalhada e o puxou para um abraço de lado.


	5. Voz através de outro

Uma vez que pisou fora de casa e viu o jardim seco, Tobirama soube que seu irmão tinha rodado de novo.

Aquela devia ser a quinquagésima vez que Hashirama dormia até tarde, perdendo o horário de despertar e começar a trabalhar. Seu irmão tinha que arrumar o quarto, se aprontar, cuidar do jardim, tomar café e cuidar de alguns papéis antes de ir para o trabalho.

Aquele comportamento estava se tornando irritante e muito infantil por parte de seu irmão. Ele era o Hokage, pelo amor de Deus! Precisava manter o exemplo e fazer o trabalho direito, ou seria deposto. 

Cuidar de uma vila não é trabalho fácil, mas Hashirama insistia em subestimar seus deveres como líder eleito. Nos últimos dias ele conseguiu acordar tarde, não fazer quase nada da papelada, incluindo não responder aos tratados de outros clãs e ainda precisava organizar os projetos para as novas áreas que estavam em construção. Seu irmão passava mais tempo dormindo e vadiando pela vila do que fazendo algo por si mesmo, e quando fazia demorava demais. Hashirama precisava melhorar sua eficiência urgentemente.

Tobirama gemeu de desprazer e foi para o quarto do irmão.

\- Hashirama, acorda! - ele gritou e bateu forte na porta.

Algum tempo depois, Hashirama saiu do quarto e sorriu sonolento para o irmão mais novo.

\- Bom dia.

Mas felicidade era a última coisa que Tobirama demonstrava naquele momento. Com os braços cruzados e o cenho franzido, era mais do que claro que ele estava desapontado no comportamento do irmão mais velho, era possível ver isso através de seus olhos.

\- Anija, o que está acontecendo com você? A cada dia que você acorda parece mais cansado.

\- Só uma má noite de sono, Tobirama. Todo mundo tem esse problema de vez em quando. - Hashirama respondeu, ainda sonolento, enquanto deixava o quarto.

Tobirama balançou a cabeça e foi atrás dele.

\- Má noite de sono é algo que se tem alguns dias, não por duas semanas seguidas. Hashirama, você é o Hokage, não deveria dormir tarde.

\- Eu não estou dormindo tarde! Só não estou dormindo bem! É sério, Tobirama!

\- E o por que disso, pode me dizer?

O mais velho deu de ombros.

\- Não. Eu não sei porque me sinto assim.

Cansaço não combinava com Hashirama, ele parecia até outra pessoa. O Senju sempre estava alerta, com um sorriso amigável no rosto e uma disposição quase sobrenatural, exceto se tratando de fazer a papelada. Vê-lo daquela forma, com olheiras debaixo dos olhos, movendo-se de jeito desleixado e sem prestar atenção direito às coisas era como enxergar outra pessoa com o corpo de Hashirama. 

É claro que Tobirama entendia que ser Hokage era um trabalho exaustivo, afinal era ele quem fazia a maior parte dos trabalhos e papelada, além de ser seu conselheiro, mas Hashirama precisava se dar mais, da mesma forma que ele o fazia. Era o destino de milhares de pessoas que estava em jogo, não é um pouco de sono que pode atrapalhar o trabalho do Hokage.

Cansado daquela conversa, Tobirama suspirou.

\- Anija, você precisa começar a honrar seus compromissos. Não é bom que o Hokage tenha a aparência de um fantasma gemedor vagueando pelas ruas de Konoha.

Hashirama não respondeu, estava muito cansado para isso. Abaixou a cabeça e murmurou, ignorando o que quer que Tobirama fosse dizer para pegar algo para comer na geladeira.

Após terminar de se ajeitar, como tinha algum tempinho sobrando, Hashirama tentou se esgueirar para fora da casa para ir à casa de Madara, aproveitar os momentos que tinha antes de trabalhar com algo positivo. 

No entanto, quando estava passando pela sala, seu irmão, que estava trabalhando em selos, sentiu sua presença, apesar de ele estar tentando ocultar seu chakra.

\- Você não vai sair assim tão fácil, Hashirama.

O mais velho suspirou baixo e se virou para o irmão, tentando seu melhor para manter a calma.

\- Precisa de alguma coisa, Tobirama? - Hashirama perguntou em um tom inocente, ignorando o fato de que estava tentando sair sem ser detectado.

\- Pra onde você vai? - Tobirama imediatamente cortou a ladainha de Hashirama, indo direto ao ponto.

\- Trabalhar? Não é isso que você cobrou de mim antes? - Hashirama tentou argumentar, mas o mais novo viu facilmente através de sua fachada.

\- Ainda está cedo pros seus padrões, o que significa que você não vai pra Torre Hokage, porque você não faz papelada. Pra onde você vai?

\- Rikudou do céu, Tobi, você parece o papai falando!

Tobirama o encarou com desconfiança. Era óbvio que seu irmão não ia trabalhar, só um idiota acreditaria nisso, o que significava que iria para outro lugar. Não iria para nenhum restaurante, pois era cedo para eles estarem abertos. Mas casas não.

\- Você vai vê-lo de novo, não é? - a falta de resposta de seu irmão mais velho era resposta o bastante. - Hashirama, você não pode ficar trocando o trabalho pra ficar com o Madara!

\- Eu só estou saindo com meu amigo! - Hashirama exclamou, subitamente indignado. - Você mesmo disse que eu estou saindo cedo! Eu não entendo, o que você quer de mim, Tobi?

\- Eu quero que você faça seu trabalho direito, Hashirama. - disse, quase batendo a mão na mesa. - Você não é mais criança, as vidas de várias pessoas estão em suas mãos, e você conduz o barco onde elas estão; precisa começar a agir mais como um líder. 

Errado ele não estava. Hashirama de fato precisava afundar mais no trabalho e realizar mais como Hokage, pois havia muito na vila que precisava ser feito para ser completa. No entanto, algo estava errado. Hashirama não sabia dizer se era o assunto ou a voz que seu irmão usou, mas algo estava errado.

\- Por que eu sinto que você está falando de outra coisa?

Relutantemente, Tobirama deixou o selo em que trabalhava em cima da mesa e se virou para o irmão. Hashirama era bom, não tinha como esconder coisas dele pra sempre, até mesmo quando estava escondido por muitas camadas.

\- Ontem, depois do discurso de Mito, você pareceu mais aliviado, e se levantou muito rápido da mesa pra ir atrás dela e do Madara depois. - Tobirama pausou um segundo, estudando o rosto do irmão, mas ele permaneceu inexpressivo. - Quando conversamos com o líder dos Uzumaki, quando ele pediu desculpas e te ofereceu a mão da Mito mesmo assim, você disse não. - considerando as circunstâncias, era óbvio que Hashirama diria não, não quando alguém se feriria no processo. Contudo, a forma como Hashirama se aliviou quando Mito recusou o casamento e andava evitando o assunto há tempos passava a impressão de algo mais profundo que um simples acordo entre clãs. - Você vai ter que dizer “sim” para alguém eventualmente, Hashirama. Significará muito que o Hokage se case, além das possibilidades que um evento dessa magnitude abre para assegurarmos uma boa aliança com um clã ou país forte.

O coração de Hashirama estremeceu em seu peito e suas mãos esfriaram.

\- E se eu não quiser me casar? - ele perguntou com certa relutância.

Tobirama o olhou com olhos estreitos.

\- Terá que escolher alguém alguma hora, Anija. Não tem outra escolha.

\- E se eu não quiser uma mulher?

\- Há muitas famílias com primogênitos. Isso não será um problema. - seria uma escolha diferente, mas o objetivo seria completo. E não, Tobirama não estava surpreso que seu irmão preferia homens.

Hashirama colocou os olhos em um ponto qualquer da sala, mas não em Tobirama. Aquele assunto em específico o deixava muito desconfortável.

\- Podemos só… Não falar disso por enquanto? - ele pedia de um lugar de sincera exaustão, mas, talvez pelas vezes em que ele dispensou um assunto e nunca mais falou nele até seu irmão resolver o problema em mente, Tobirama o confrontou grosseiramente.

\- Hashirama, você não pode se esconder pra sempre. - o mais novo se levantou da mesa, as mãos apertando as beiradas com raiva. Tobirama estava cansado dos dramas de seu irmão mais velho, as desculpas que ele dava para não servir seus deveres. Se preciso fosse, obrigaria Hashirama a levá-lo a sério no grito. - Uma hora você vai ter que casar, e quando o momento chegar, precisamos garantir que o Hokage escolha alguém que… 

\- Dá pra parar?! - Hashirama gritou, fazendo Tobirama arregalar os olhos em espanto. O Senju mais velho nunca erguia o tom da voz. Nisso, Hashirama encolheu os ombros ao perceber que ergueu a voz. - Podemos falar disso depois? Por favor, eu não estou com cabeça pra isso hoje.

Depois do susto que tomou, Tobirama se viu encurralado e coagido a dizer sim. Apesar de relutante, foi complacente:

\- Está bem. Depois. - deu ênfase no depois, o assunto não tinha acabado.

Hashirama deixou a casa e correu para longe, desesperado para se afastar o máximo possível daquele ambiente tão estressante. 

Arrependimento martelava em seu peito com muita força, machucando seu coração. Ele não queria ter explodido com seu irmão, mas simplesmente não conseguiu, estava prestes a ter um ataque de pânico ali no meio da sala. 

Hashirama precisava se afastar e esclarecer a mente, encontrar um lugar onde não se sentisse pressionado a ser algo que não queria, onde não precisaria se preocupar com as expectativas dos outros. Era uma das razões de gostar tanto de passar tempo com Madara. Apesar dos momentos em que falavam da vila, seu namorado não colocava em suas costas expectativas que o amassavam e o deixavam quebrado no chão. Madara o tratava como qualquer pessoa comum, não como alguém observado cem por cento do tempo.

Em momentos que brigava com seu irmão e o peso de ser Hokage se tornava quase insuportável, mais ele apreciava a amizade que tinha com Madara. Ele era o único na vila inteira que o tratava de forma normal, e Hashirama não podia ser mais grato por isso.

Quando se aproximou da casa do Uchiha, já estava mais relaxado, a negatividade quase soprada pra longe dele conforme se aproximava da porta.

Pouco tempo depois, Mito e Madara o surpreenderam com a notícia da adoção da Uzumaki no clã Uchiha.

Dizer que ficou espantado seria eufemismo. Nunca em toda sua vida Madara mencionou qualquer coisa sobre querer uma irmã. Mas, pela forma como sorriam um para o outro enquanto conversavam, seu coração ficou mais leve e tranquilo, aconchegado. Eles se davam muito bem um com o outro, como se se conhecessem há muito tempo, o que era de certo conforto para Hashirama, pois não teria de se preocupar com eles.

Minutos escorreram para uma hora e pouco e Mito os deixou em paz para vaguear pela vila. Hashirama e Madara ficaram tomando chá sentados no sofá e conversando. Durante um momento de silêncio, Hashirama aproveitou para fazer uma proposta ao Uchiha, impulsivamente:

\- Ei, está tudo bem se eu dormir aqui esta noite?

Madara o olhou estranho, como era de se esperar, enquanto colocava sua xícara na mesa.

\- Por que?

\- Não consigo dormir direito em casa, e o Tobi está me dando uma baita dor de cabeça.

“Só de ouvir o nome dele eu já fico com dor de cabeça” Madara queria dizer, mas segurou o pensamento dentro da própria mente. Deu de ombros para Hashirama e se acomodou no sofá. 

\- Só por uma noite, senão vai chamar atenção demais. - observou o Senju pelo canto de olho e o viu assentir, parecendo um pouco mais aliviado. Este detalhe chamou a atenção. É difícil que Hashirama perca a paciência ou se canse de alguma coisa; ele era o homem mais paciente que Madara conhecia, portanto, se algo aconteceu para tirá-lo da própria casa, devia ser algo sério. Madara se sentia mal só de pensar no que poderia ser. - Então… O que aconteceu com o Tobirama?

Hashirama, que bebia seu chá, deixou a xícara de lado e bateu as costas no encosto do sofá, inclinando-se para apoiar a cabeça no ombro do Uchiha.

\- Depois da reunião com os Uzumaki, meu irmão tem estado muito  _ entusiasmado _ com a ideia de o Hokage encontrar uma esposa. - hesitou a voz durante a explicação, certo de que o assunto perturbaria o Uchiha, que também não gostava de pensar nisso, mas priorizou a sinceridade, já que foi ele quem perguntou.

Madara não se surpreendeu o mínimo, muito pelo contrário. 

\- Me surpreende que ele tenha demorado tanto. - brincou com um sorriso irônico.

Hashirama o encarou com estranheza.

\- Como assim?

Estalando a língua no céu da boca, Madara o fitou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. “Você e tonto?”, seu olhar dizia.

\- Hashirama, o seu irmão adora controlar a sua vida. Você pode ser o Hokage, mas quem te indica tudo o que fazer é ele. Talvez nem todas as sugestões sejam seguidas, mas há vezes em que ele palpita mais do que vocês. Digo, capturar as Biju e vendê-las aos outros países? Sério?! 

\- Qual o problema? Seria uma garantia de amizade!

Madara cruzou os braços e manteve o olhar, chamando-o de idiota em sua mente.

\- E quando eles decidirem que não querem mais ser seus amigos e resolverem te atacar? Você tinha todas as Biju antes, teria uma vantagem estrondosa em batalha, mas agora que você deu todas elas, os outros também tem vantagem em batalha, o que significa: batalhas mais longas, maior destruição e mais mortes. Dos dois lados.

\- E acha que manter todas as biju seria melhor?

O Uchiha deu de ombros.

\- Teríamos uma vantagem maior em batalha, e, com o inimigo sabendo disso, entrar em uma batalha que não têm chance de ganhar causaria um conflito interno; seriam neutralizados pelo próprio povo, e, com o poder das Biju, as baixas do nosso lado seriam ridiculamente baixas, se é que teríamos alguma.

Ok, ele tinha bons pontos. Entretanto, Hashirama sabia que o buraco era mais embaixo.

\- Mas, se tivermos todas as Bijus, os outros países suspeitarão de nossa índole e nos tratarão com aversão. Isso poderia prejudicar futuros negócios entre os países, até provocar mais desconfiança. 

\- Então não mexa com as Bijus! Se nada que façamos possa evitar uma guerra, então não mexe com elas! Pronto! Se ninguém mexer com as Bijus, não podem reclamar por má divisão de poder, nem de má índole, nem o caralho que for! Não terão do que reclamar além da própria incapacidade de treinar ninjas de verdade.

O aumento do tom de voz de Madara deixou Hashirama atônito. Já era um resultado previsível quando falavam de política, mas nunca deixava de surpreendê-lo ver Madara realmente bravo daquela forma.

\- Bom, ainda está em fase de discussão, poderemos resolver isso futuramente. - assegurou o Uchiha com um sorriso, colocando uma mão em seu ombro e o dando um beijo na bochecha.

Os ombros de Madara destencionaram e a carranca desmanchou ligeiramente, mas não muito.

\- Eu odeio discutir política. Sempre me deixa puto.

Hashirama riu.

\- Tudo te deixa puto, querido. - e era verdade. Sempre havia algo que tiraria Madara do sério, quer ele fosse consciente disso ou não.

Madara voltou a fazer careta, parecendo uma criança.

\- Você me deixa menos puto que o resto. - resmungou, inconscientemente fazendo um bico. Encarou Hashirama de soslaio e se arrependeu do que disse ao vê-lo encarando com os olhos esbugalhados. - Quer saber? Esquece tudo que eu falei. Você é o pior de todos.

O Senju riu mais uma vez e se jogou no pescoço do Uchiha, empurrando-o no sofá e o prendendo em um abraço apertado. 

Encarou-o de cima, as testas coladas e o cabelo bagunçado. Hashirama sorria e Madara o encarava sem reação além das bochechas coradas.

\- Eu te deixo puto? - o maior provocou, mantendo o sorriso sapeca em seus lábios.

Madara estreitou os olhos e apertou as bochechas de Hashirama em suas palmas. Fitou fundo em seus olhos castanhos, ignorando o martelar do coração em seu peito.

\-  _ Você me deixa completamente insano.  _ \- murmurou de volta, quebrando sob a pressão do sorriso que puxava seus lábios.

Rolaram para fora do sofá e, puxando-se e rindo feito duas crianças, foram para o quarto. Em pouco tempo, estavam um sobre o outro, as roupas jogadas no chão, aproveitando da privacidade da casa para se esquecerem um no outro.

Mãos puxavam cabelos, as pernas se entrelaçavam e o prazer os consumia por inteiro, intensificando-se a cada momento, até que estivessem cobertos de suor, cansados e ofegando lado a lado na cama.

Hashirama fitava o teto com a cabeça girando de prazer e o corpo processando o estremecer do êxtase. Ao seu lado, apesar de sentado, Madara fazia o mesmo, ofegante enquanto tirava os fios de cabelo grudados na cara.

Impressionava Hashirama que, mesmo cansado como estava, Madara continuava magnífico como um Deus. Na verdade, esquece isso, ele não estava surpreso. Madara por si só já era perfeito, com falhas e tudo. Hashirama nunca deixaria de amá-lo mais e mais a cada dia que passa.

\- Quantos sensores você acha que nos sentem e não sabem se estamos brigando ou fodendo? - ele decidiu zoar com a cara de seu amigo, sentando junto à ele.

Madara o fitou de soslaio e, tirando uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos, respondeu:

\- Nenhum. Ninguém sabe que nós transamos.

Hashirama não podia dizer que não estava esperando essa resposta. Seu amado não tinha o menor senso de humor.

\- Até onde sabemos.

\- Não azara nossa sorte, Hashirama! - Madara o deu um tapa leve no pescoço.

O Senju riu e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.

\- Desculpe. É que só é muito surpreendente que conseguimos ficar tanto tempo escondidos e ninguém descobrir. Exceto Mito. - explicou com um dar de ombros. No entanto, ao ser confrontado com silêncio, percebeu Madara imerso em pensamento. Isso não era bom, não nesse caso. Hashirama pegou sua mão e a apertou. - Nós sempre podemos parar, se você quiser. Eu não me importaria de segurar sua mão enquanto caminhamos.

Madara abriu um sorriso cansado que durou alguns segundos antes de olhar para a frente. 

\- Eu só... Não quero que você se prejudique por minha causa.

O peito de Hashirama ficou pesado novamente e ele se aproximou mais de Madara até poder envolvê-lo em seus braços e beijar sua bochecha.

\- Até hoje eu não entendo como te amar me prejudica. Você sabe que eu não me importo com a opinião dos outros sobre mim, Madara. 

Sinceridade transparecia pelas palavras de Hashirama sem nenhum filtro ou dúvida. Ele sempre deixou claro o que pensava de sua relação com Madara e como isso afetava a relação social em Konoha. Ele concordara em manter seu relacionamento em segredo por puro respeito aos sentimentos do Uchiha, pois, para Hashirama, pouco importava o que dissessem sobre ele. Ele já foi julgado mais que o suficiente quando era pequeno, por diversas razões, e um pouco a mais não fazia a menor diferença.

Mas Madara não pensava assim.

As coisas correram muito diferente para eles quando eram crianças, a começar pelo tratamento dos pais. Hashirama, apesar dos ocorridos, ainda amava seu pai incondicionalmente, mesmo que ele não fosse perfeito, mesmo com os erros que cometeu com ele. Madara odiava seu pai com todas as suas forças. Por tudo que aconteceu, por tudo que fez com ele quando era pequeno, por todas as ideias que enfiou em sua cabeça e tudo mais a que submeteu seu irmão, ele o odiava. E, para o desgosto do Uchiha, as lições que ele o ensinou quando jovem permaneceram com ele até hoje. 

\- Eu sei, mas… - ele hesitou por um segundo, olhando para lugar nenhum. - O que você acha que dirão quando ouvirem que o Hokage se relaciona com um homem belicoso?

\- O que você acha que dirão? - Hashirama o encarou sem expressão, mas a pergunta era inteiramente sincera.

Madara engoliu em seco antes de responder. As palavras fugiram de sua boca e ele levou um tempo para ajeitar seus pensamentos.

\- Que você não é confiável. Que Konoha é instável e não merece chance. Que deveriam cortar os laços para garantir a segurança de suas nações. 

\- Mas não acha que, se fosse esse o caso, já teriam dito algo? Todos sabem que somos próximos, Madara; eu não escondo isso. Você é tão fundador dessa vila quanto eu, não posso levar todo o crédito. Se quisessem falar de mim, já o teriam feito há muito tempo. Não é como se eu não os desse razão.

Mentir ele não mentiu, porém, não era algo tão simples quanto falar em voz alta fazia parecer, especialmente para o Uchiha. Apesar da inexpressividade em seu rosto, Hashirama conseguia dizer, pela forma como Madara não focava a visão em nada específico, que ele estava abalado. Esse assunto mexia muito com a cabeça de ambos, deixando-os muito estressados. Ele não podia exatamente culpá-lo por isso. 

As razões que Hashirama dava para desconfiarem dele era ser muito mão aberta e detestar fazer a papelada. A razão para desconfiarem de Madara era acharem que ele causaria uma guerra. Uma diferença muito gritante entre um e o outro. Só contribuía mais para a insegurança do Uchiha e carregava seus arrependimentos, que a cada dia se tornavam mais difíceis de aguentar.

Suspirando, Madara apoiou a cabeça sobre a de Hashirama e fechou os olhos.

\- Eu queria ter aceitado o tratado mais cedo.

Algo dentro de Hashirama parou.  _ Esse assunto de novo. _

Quantas vezes ele já não ouviu aquelas palavras e não sofreu com o peso delas, com o luto pela morte de seu irmão que Madara ainda carregava depois de tanto tempo. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, mas, ah, como Hashirama gostaria de tentar. O máximo que ele podia fazer era abraçá-lo e confortá-lo em seus momentos difíceis, assim ele não precisaria passar por isso sozinho.

\- Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo, querido. - Hashirama sussurrou em seu ouvido, acariciando seu braço e beijando sua bochecha. - Você não tinha como saber; fez o que achou ser melhor para o clã.

\- E olha onde eu acabei. 

Não havia um único momento em que Madara não se arrependia de tudo que aconteceu naquele dia. Onde ele estava com a cabeça ao escutar Izuna? Se ele só tivesse terminado aquela briga idiota, seu clã ainda teria confiança nele, seu irmão não estaria morto e eles não teriam que esconder aquele relacionamento. Era um assunto sensível, que envolvia diversos aspectos de sua vida que ele não tinha superado por completo. E talvez nunca superasse.

Mantendo o silêncio, Hashirama acomodou o Uchiha em seus braços e balançou para frente e para trás enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

\- Você é capaz de muito mais do que pensa, meu amor. Você é tão determinado, e está sempre pensando no melhor para seu clã. Você se coloca na frente, sem se importar com o que acontecer com você. Eu sou tão sortudo por te ter na minha vida, Madara.

Uma fungada baixa, quase inaudível, e Madara relaxou nos braços de Hashirama e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro. De sua boca nada saiu, mas seu silêncio falava mais de mil palavras para alguém que o conhecia como Hashirama conhecia.

Permaneceram assim por algum tempo, as palavras do Senju pairando no ar enquanto ele murmurava uma canção nos cabelos do Uchiha. As mãos desenhavam linhas aleatórias por seu braço e costas, subindo e descendo carinhosamente.

Se apenas Madara pudesse ver a si mesmo da forma como Hashirama o via.

Uma batida assustou a ambos, fazendo-os pular na cama e apertarem os braços um ao redor do outro. Alguém estava na porta.

\- Ah, não… - Madara murmurou, a voz carregada de ressentimento e pesar. Rapidamente se afastou de Hashirama e correu para pegar um roupão. - Se veste e sai pela janela. Vai, vai!

Não era a melhor maneira de encerrar aquele assunto, mas o dever os chamava, e não podiam levantar suspeitas de que algo a mais acontecia entre essas quatro paredes. 

Hashirama levantou da cama, pegou a primeira roupa que encontrou, vestiu e silenciosamente pulou pela janela. Conforme Madara se aproximava da porta, Hashirama se afastava da casa apressadamente.

Eles voltariam a tocar no assunto mais tarde, mas agora não era o momento.

(...)

Ser embaixadora vinha com certas vantagens que Mito não considerou quando ofereceu sua sugestão. 

Desde o momento em que se nomeou, ela ganhou uma guarda-costas pessoal, independência para cuidar dos assuntos de Uzushio sem nenhuma companhia, ninguém mais de sua família dizendo com quem ela podia estar e o que podia fazer. Ela era sua própria chefe agora, trabalhando em prol do sustento de seu povo e aprendendo a se virar sozinha. Em breve sairia de seu apartamento e teria uma casa só para ela.

Contudo, a situação também vinha com alguns contras. Vários baixos e irritantes contras, irritantes como mosquitos.

Ela nunca havia reparado no quanto os habitantes de Konoha criavam uma rotina ao redor de falar sobre a vida alheia. Por onde quer que ela passasse, independente do que as pessoas estivessem fazendo, arranjavam tempo para falar mal dela pelas costas. Já ouviu sobre como era promíscua, inconsequente, inocente, sonhadora demais, desmerecedora e ingrata, além de outros comentários que ela não ousaria repetir.

Foi para a padaria apenas para comprar um pouco mais de pão, visto que estava em falta em seu apartamento. Contudo, não levou tanto tempo para que começasse a ouvir os sussurros.

\- É ela, não é? A tal da embaixadora?

\- Ouvi dizer que ela desafiou o pai, o líder de seu clã, na frente de todos os outros líderes dos clãs, incluindo o próprio Hokage.

\- Que ousadia!

\- Ela também se recusou a casar com o Hokage. O rejeitou na frente de todos.

\- Uzushio deve ser louco de confiar a alguém tão impetulante um cargo de tamanha importância como embaixador. Pobres coitados, estão condenados.

\- E depois nos culparão, com certeza! Se ocorrer uma guerra, nós sofreremos baixas, todas às custas daquela mulher insolente que não sabe fechar a boca!

Tornava-se cada vez mais difícil ouvir aquelas palavras direcionadas à ela. Não foi apenas uma vez que Mito teve de resistir à vontade de chorar por ser submetida a esses comentários. Pelo amor de Rikudou, ela estava sendo acusada de causar uma guerra que nem aconteceu! E nem aconteceria! Ela nem tinha começado a trabalhar direito como embaixadora e já a julgavam incompetente.

Ela estava prestes a virar-se e bater boca com aqueles sujeitos quando alguém fez isso por ela:

\- Não têm nada melhor para fazer? - Touka surpreendeu os fofoqueiros ao aparecer atrás deles. Cruzando os braços firmemente no peito, os fuzilou com o olhar, com tamanho desprezo que o próprio ar pesou. - Se realmente quisessem evitar uma guerra, cuidariam de seus próprios afazeres e deixariam a embaixadora fazer seu trabalho. Ela já tem o bastante com o que lidar e não precisa de pessoas como vocês dando pitaco nas coisas que faz. Andem logo, antes que eu reporte ao Hokage a falta de compromisso dos senhores.

O grupo rapidamente desapareceu do lugar, correndo de medo de Touka, que continuava a encará-los mesmo quando já mudaram seu rumo. Bastou apenas um evento desses para tirar Touka do sério. Por quantos mais Mito já tinha passado e sido obrigada a permanecer de cabeça erguida, mesmo quando todos a querem no chão?

Lançando um último olhar ao seu redor, certificando-se de que a mensagem foi recebida, aproximou-se de Mito, que já tinha pego os pães, e a escoltou para fora do estabelecimento.

\- Sinto muito pelo inconveniente, Mito-san. - disse, legitimamente arrependida. Se tivesse tomado uma atitude mais rápido, não teriam causado uma cena desnecessária.

Mas Mito sorriu, deixando a tristeza e decepção de lado.

\- Está tudo bem, não é como se eu nunca tivesse ouvido ninguém falar nada. Eu ando com o Madara, afinal. - ela riu, mas sua risada carregava um peso que não deveria carregar.

Touka abaixou a cabeça em compreensão.

\- Já ouvi muitas pessoas falarem sobre ele na rua.

\- É tão injusto!

\- Quando você é Uchiha, você se acostuma a ser odiado. 

Touka e Mito, surpreendidas por uma terceira voz, viraram-se em sobressalto, dando de cara com uma mulher levemente mais alta que Mito e cujos cabelos eram lilás. Ela usava roupas pretas e carregava um sorriso nos lábios, que contrastava perfeitamente com o peso de suas palavras.

Naori puxou algumas moedas do bolso e as estendeu à Mito. 

\- Você esqueceu isso no balcão.

A ruiva pegou o troco e o guardou apressadamente no bolso. Ela deve ter esquecido quando saiu apressada.

Ao invés de seguir seu rumo como era esperado, Mito fitou a mulher à sua frente com curiosidade e cautela. Seus olhos eram conhecedores de um mundo que ela ainda precisava desbravar, um mundo que seria cruel com ela, mais do que ela poderia imaginar. 

Ela queria aquele conhecimento. Queria saber o que esperar. E, acima de tudo, queria ajudar. 

Nada daquilo estava certo. Seja lá a razão para os Uchiha serem detestados, havia de ter uma forma de corrigir.

Talvez fosse um pouco presunçoso que ela, uma simples estrangeira, se achasse boa o bastante para resolver os problemas dos outros, como se os Uchiha não tivessem plena capacidade de fazer isso sozinhos. Mas havia uma parte dela que ansiava desesperadamente por ajudar. Eles eram a família dela agora, precisavam se unir. E Mito não precisava ver um Sharingan nos olhos daquela à sua frente para saber que se tratava de uma Uchiha.

\- Isso acontece sempre? - ela perguntou com certo receio, sem saber de verdade se queria conhecer a resposta daquela pergunta.

Naori, mantendo um sorriso calmo no rosto, pôs-se a explicar:

\- Estivemos em guerra por anos com todos os outros clãs, graças a Tajima. É lógico que todos vão nos odiar. Apesar dos esforços de Madara, nem mesmo ele poderia corrigir os erros de seu pai. É um assunto que leva tempo; um tempo que não possuímos, e, infelizmente, isso reflete em nós até hoje.

Mito murmurou em compreensão e acenou com a cabeça. Já sabia que seria um trabalho difícil, se adaptar à família Uchiha, mas agora ela sabia um pouco de com o que estava lidando.

Enquanto conversavam, Naori notou mais e mais a presença da Senju que acompanhava a ruiva. Sabia sua família pela roupa que usava, uma roupa clara com alguns detalhes em preto, além de pequenos desenhos do símbolo do clã em sua manga.

\- Você me é familiar. - ela disse fitando Touka, a cabeça pendendo levemente para o lado.

Touka assentiu. Ela, tal qual àquela a sua frente, reconheceu seu semblante.

\- Senju Touka, ajudei com a reforma de algumas casas no clã Yamanaka semana passada. - apresentou-se. - Você também estava lá; Uchiha Naori, correto?

A de cabelos roxos abriu um sorriso largo e animado.

\- Você lembra de mim!

\- Não esqueço o rosto de meus colegas shinobi. - disse Touka, respondendo com um sorriso próprio.

\- Então você é Uzumaki Mito, estou certa? - Naori se virou para Mito. - Me lembro dos rumores sobre uma kunoichi Senju sendo sua guarda-costas.

\- Sou eu mesma! - disse a ruiva, abrindo um sorriso amigável e estendendo a mão. - É um prazer conhecê-la.

\- Igualmente! Perdoe a intromissão, mas é verdade que o Madara te adotou no clã?

\- Segundo ele, sim. Eu sou uma irmã mais velha agora! - disse ela, orgulhosa.

\- Mais velha?

\- Três de maio.

Naori teve que morder o interior das bochechas para não cair na risada. Madara era o irmão mais novo!

\- Caralho! Em todos os anos que eu conheço o Madara, nunca imaginei como seria se ele fosse o irmão mais novo. - quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais engraçado ficava. Madara Uchiha, líder do clã Uchiha e irmão mais velho de  _ cinco, _ perdeu em idade para uma estrangeira que ele mesmo adotou em sua família dentro do clã. Que cruel e divertida ironia!

O assunto rapidamente deslanchou entre as três mulheres, que tiveram que se sentar em um banco próximo para continuar sem obstruir a passagem dos demais cidadãos. Naori passou a perguntar sobre Mito e suas experiências com Madara, o que as levou a comentar sobre o cargo de Mito de embaixadora. A ruiva contou sem problemas sobre o lugar de onde veio, como chegou, quem era e onde estava morando, qualquer coisa para manter o assunto. E foi nesse assunto que permaneceram.

\- Tendo muita dificuldade se ajustando à vila? - perguntou Naori.

\- Nem tanto. Achei que seria pior, e não é como se rumores não fossem comuns de onde eu venho.

A Uchiha revirou os olhos e bufou.

\- Essa merda é um porre. A única coisa que não muda entre os shinobi: todos continuam um bando de fofoqueiros.

\- Eu disse: é injusto! - Mito bateu com a mão na mesa, indignada. - Eu tenho andado com o Madara por mais de um mês e ele não é nada como os rumores dizem que ele é. Para ser sincera, eu fui mais bem acolhida por ele do que qualquer outra pessoa!

Algo dentro de Naori mudou quando Mito disse isso. Um sentimento aflorou que ela não sentia há algum tempo, trazendo à tona algo que ela pensou estar perdido.

Esperança.

Mito claramente não era como as outras pessoas de sua vila. Ela não se deixava levar por rumores ou o que eles representavam, não julgava os outros pela aparência. E isso, para alguém que estava tão próxima dos Uchiha, era algo muito bom. Ela poderia ser uma aliada.

\- Gostei de você, Mito. Parece ser uma mulher bem resoluta e resolvida.

_ Apenas tenho bom senso,  _ ela queria dizer, mas ficou calada.

\- Eu só gostaria de poder fazer algo. - resmungou para si, batucando com as unhas compridas na mesa.

\- Você não é a única. É meio triste ver seu clã olhar para seu líder com desconfiança, e a vila olha da mesma forma para nós.

Touka arqueou a sobrancelha, sem entender exatamente o motivo de sua reclamação. Ao seu ponto de vista, os Uchiha tinham potencial destrutivo muito grande, além de uma imprevisibilidade maior do que qualquer outro shinobi. Isso os tornava perigosos, tanto para a vila quanto para si mesmos, por isso a desconfiança maior.

Nestas circunstâncias, Naori colocou-se na defensiva. Talvez Touka não tivesse percebido, mas ela percebeu o olhar que recebeu, mas não se colocaria de cabeça baixa. Pelo amor de Rikudou, eles eram o clã co-fundador de Konoha e não havia  _ um único Uchiha  _ no governo! Naori estava cansada de ser rebaixado daquela forma. Talvez esse fosse seu único momento de poder desabafar com alguém que não fosse um Uchiha, alguém que poderia aprender sobre sua dor e ajudá-los sem fazer parecer que eles queriam um golpe de estado.

Naori devolveu o olhar.

\- As pessoas nos olham estranho, não confiam em nós. Nos tratam como se fôssemos bombas prestes a explodir a qualquer momento.

Com um dar de ombros, Touka respondeu:

\- O potencial de seu sharingan é um tanto quanto assustador. 

\- Assim como é o mokuton! Mas você não vê ninguém destratando o Hashirama, vê? - disse Naori, um tanto rispidamente, e sua raiva ficou mais do que clara.

A Senju engoliu em seco e ficou sem falar por um instante. Ao mesmo tempo em que a realidade corria, seu cérebro processava as informações que lhe foram dadas e, pouco a pouco, começou a entender melhor o que Naori queria dizer.

Rumores sobre os Uchiha diziam que eles eram imprevisíveis por conta de seus poderes oculares. Destravar o Sharingan através da dor os colocaria em um caminho de ódio e vingança, o que imporia uma ameaça à Konoha e talvez à paz mundial, dependendo de quem cai vítima da maldição. Além de tudo, os dojutsus dos Uchiha eram muito fortes, podendo enlouquecer alguém de dentro para fora, um poder muito maior que qualquer outro, talvez até superior ao byakugan dos Hyuuga.

Mas os Senju também eram fortes.

A família de Touka, seu clã, descendia de um ancestral naturalmente forte e bem dotado, que passou suas habilidades para eles. Senjus nasciam com uma vitalidade nata e uma predisposição para batalhas - esta que ninguém sabia exatamente de onde vinha. Eles eram tão fortes quanto um Uchiha.

E, ainda assim, não são todos os Uchiha que adquirem Sharingan. Não são todos os Uchiha que adquirem Mangekyou. E Madara foi o primeiro a destravar o eterno Mangekyou, como mandavam as lendas e rumores. Enquanto isso, a maioria dos Senju, se não todos, nascia com aquela força de batalha, aquele potencial estrondoso que fazia seus inimigos tremerem de medo somente diante de seu nome.

Os Uchiha não eram assim.

Algo naquela história não estava cheirando bem. Ela havia de procurar saber mais sobre isso no futuro.

Por fim, Touka abaixou a cabeça, colocando-a na mesa com suas duas mãos no lado, simulando uma reverência no chão.

\- Perdão. Não foi minha intenção ofendê-la.

Percebeu que tinha passado do limite. Touka tinha força o bastante para admitir quando cometeu um erro. Mas, mesmo assim, aquele assunto não tinha acabado. Ela levaria isso a fundo.

\- Está tudo bem. - disse Naori, suspirando e abaixando o tom da voz. - Esse assunto só me deixa tão… Frustrada!

\- Falemos de algo mais então. - sugeriu Mito, forçando um sorriso em seu rosto e batendo as duas mãos. - Seu cabelo é maravilhoso, Naori-san! É natural?

A Uchiha sorriu com o tópico escolhido e, não querendo causar nenhum outro conflito - e querendo escapar da negatividade -, deu trela para o assunto de Mito:

\- É sim! Pode parecer estranho. Meus irmãos tinham essa teoria de que mamãe tomou algo diferente durante a gravidez e isso afetou meu cabelo.

Mito riu e continuou a falar, mas Touka parou de sintonizar a conversa e pôs-se a refletir. Não que não quisesse conversar com as garotas, mas o que Naori disse a deixou intrigada.

Com a trégua, não devia haver motivo para temer o poder dos Uchiha. Eles agora eram parte de Konoha, parte daquela gigantesca família. Hashirama e Madara, os líderes respectivos dos clãs Senju e Uchiha, viviam grudados um no outro. No segundo em que Hashirama encontrava tempo livre de suas obrigações, todos sabiam onde encontrá-lo: na casa do líder Uchiha. E, ainda assim, sua amizade não significava nada perante os rumores e assombros que rondavam os Uchiha.

Isso supostamente ocorria por conta do poder dos Uchiha, o poder concentrado em seus olhos. Mas, se poder era o critério, então por que o mesmo não acontecia com os Senju? Eles eram naturalmente fortes, mais fortes do que um Uchiha que não despertasse o sharingan, então por que não corriam boatos sobre eles?

Aquela história estava definitivamente estranha. Na verdade, Touka nunca tinha reparado como tudo que sabiam sobre os Uchiha vinha de rumores passados por outros shinobi, que ouviram de outros shinobi, que ouviram de outros e por aí vai, até sabe-se lá onde.

Em algum momento, as três levantaram-se e começaram a caminhar, continuando um assunto aleatório. De repente, Touka ficou mais consciente do que acontecia ao seu redor, de um jeito que não reparou antes. Quanto mais caminhavam, mais ela sentia uma sensação estranha subindo por sua espinha. 

Foi quando um homem esbarrou no ombro de Naori que ela percebeu de fato o que estava acontecendo.

Os olhares.

Todos aqueles que passavam por eles os encaravam de um jeito estranho. Era sempre entre pálpebras, com os lábios comprimidos ou sussurrando algo para alguém, tal qual aquele grupo na padaria falando de Mito.

Touka franziu o cenho para todos eles, mostrando sua decepção, raiva e desconforto, mas não funcionou com todos.

Elas só puderam voltar a caminhar em paz quando Naori teve que comparecer à um compromisso e se despediu delas. Os olhares pararam completamente.

Agora Touka sabia que não era coincidência.

(...)

_ \- Os anciãos estão solicitando sua presença no clã para uma reunião. - _ disse Hikaku. -  _ Há algo que querem discutir com você. _

Madara o havia encarado com os braços cruzados e a cabeça erguida, sem deixar de mostrar o quão descontente estava com a situação.

_ \- Você por um acaso saberia dizer do que se trata? _

_ \- Não é meu lugar deduzir, mas creio que possa ter a ver com Uzumaki Mito. _ \- foi toda a informação que ele soube lhe dar.

E agora Madara sentava-se diante do conselho dos Uchiha, aguardando que dissessem à ela seja lá o que queriam dizer. Não estava muito ansioso para aquela conversa, sempre acabava saindo estressado ou de cabeça cheia. Eles traziam à ele sempre as ideias mais idiotas e preocupações que já não tinham mais a ver com ele, deveriam ser entregues à Torre Hokage, isso ou alguma outra reclamação que não era tão fácil de resolver quanto eles faziam parecer.

Madara pacientemente aguardou que se organizassem, mantendo os braços cruzados e a postura ereta. Ele estava cansado, estressado e só puto com a vida, e aquela bendita reunião não melhorava em nada seu humor.

Um dos conselheiros limpou a garganta, atraindo a atenção para si.

\- Recentemente nos foi informado que você acolheu uma estrangeira dentro do clã.

Três segundos e Madara tinha que tirar o chapéu para Hikaku, ele acertou em cheio.

\- A embaixadora, Uzumaki Mito, sim.

\- Você deve saber, Madara, que a pureza de nosso clã se mantém intacta há tempos. - disse um segundo conselheiro. - É a forma que temos de preservar o sharingan e manter a linhagem segura.

\- Estou muito bem ciente. E daí? - deu de ombros.

\- E daí que uma estrangeira dentro do clã é inadmissível! Ela pode tentar roubar os segredos do clã, ou, Rikudou nos livre, perturbar o equilíbrio da linhagem.

Paciência é uma virtude, e Madara é um homem amaldiçoado. Se fosse antes de conhecer Mito, ele entenderia a preocupação de seu clã com a linhagem pura e toda essa ladainha, mas, nas circunstâncias atuais, ele já tinha uma opinião muito diferente dos demais. A preocupação deles era válida, mais ou menos, mas completamente desnecessária.

\- Não há necessidade de se preocupar quanto a isso. - disse ele, mantendo sua compostura e os olhos atentos. - Conheço Uzumaki Mito pessoalmente, e ela não apresenta o mínimo interesse em homens. O que me preocupa, Tatsuya, é o seu julgamento e suspeita sobre a embaixadora de Uzushio sem apresentar qualquer prova. Estive com ela há mais tempo do que qualquer um de vocês, logo, creio que eu tenha mais propriedade para tratar do assunto. Além do que, mesmo que ela fosse uma ameaça, o que ela não é, quem melhor para ficar de olho nela do que eu? Não esqueçam que eu sou o único com o poder do Mangekyou Eterno. Até hoje, o único capaz de me derrotar em um combate foi Senju Hashirama. Todos os outros que tentaram encontraram seu fim. Eu diria, Tatsuya, que não há nada em minha decisão que possa vir a nos comprometer. Na verdade, podemos nos beneficiar com isso. - os conselheiros se entreolharam estranho enquanto ele falava, mas não ousaram interrompê-lo. - Acolhendo alguém de fora dentro do clã, alguém a quem Has... O Hokage já declarou abertamente seu apoio, podemos melhorar a imagem do clã Uchiha como um clã aberto, disposto a se adaptar à nova realidade em que vivemos.

A última parte pareceu chamar a atenção dos conselheiros, que se entreolharam mais uma vez e cochicharam um bocado.

\- Com todo respeito, Tatsuya-san, mas Madara-sama tem razão. - uma conselheira pronunciou-se. - As pessoas de Konoha não pensam de nós os mais amigáveis, e viria a servir em nosso favor que isso mudasse, para não levantarmos suspeitas para nós mesmos. Os Senju, por exemplo, passaram por tanto quanto nós, e se adaptaram com muito mais facilidade. Não é bom para os Uchiha que o clã co-fundador de Konoha não acredite no potencial que a própria vila tem.

O dito cujo, Tatsuya, ponderou por um instante e acabou cedendo, concordando com os demais. Madara não foi dispensado sem um aviso e uma leve ameaça de seus conselheiros, como de costume, mas fora isso correu tudo bem. Encontrou-se com Hikaku do lado de fora, carregando uma prancheta em mãos, com alguns papéis. Mesmo com a reunião finalizada, particularmente rápida, diga-se de passagem, Madara ainda tinha muito trabalho para fazer antes de poder ir embora.

Ele não sabia, é claro, mas estava indo muito melhor do que Hashirama com seu irmão.

O Senju mais velho acabou se atrasando por se distrair com algumas crianças no meio do caminho, o que lhe rendeu um olhar feio de Tobirama.

\- Eu já disse que sinto muito pelo atraso!

O mais novo estreitou os olhos.

\- Da próxima vez que eu falar sobre sua falta de profissionalismo e você reclamar, dou um tapa na sua cara. - ele esbravejou e cruzou os braços. Fitando Hashirama de cima a baixo, Tobirama arqueou a sobrancelha. - De quem são essas roupas?

Hashirama arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso.

\- Ora, são minhas! - uma pergunta muito estranha para se fazer, ele pensou, quase checou as próprias roupas depois disso.

Mas Tobirama balançou a cabeça.

\- Você é distraído, anija, mas nunca esperei que ao ponto de não reconhecer as próprias roupas.

Estranhando, Hashirama puxou as mangas da roupa e, de imediato, arregalou os olhos. Ele estava usando uma yukata azul, não seu típico haori branco, blusa e calças. Percebendo o que tinha acontecido gelou.  _ Ele havia pego a roupa de Madara por acidente. _

Sem receber uma resposta de seu irmão,e notando a surpresa em seu rosto, Tobirama se aproximou em pose defensiva. Ele já estava cansado das besteiras de Hashirama. Sua paciência é muito limitada e Hashirama fez o favor de começar a pisar fora da linha.

\- Como trocou de roupa? - perguntou, olhando fundo nos olhos do maior.

Hashirama engoliu em seco e deu a primeira desculpa que veio em sua cabeça:

\- Eu e o Madara fomos treinar próximo a um lago e acabamos caindo. Eu devo ter trocado as roupas sem querer. Posso pegar com ele depois.

Dessa vez, Tobirama não caiu naquele papo, nem em um milhão de anos, mas faria questão de pontuar o quão  _ gay _ a história dele era, sendo verdade ou não. Mais um ponto para Hashirama sair dos limites de sua paciência. Ele nem daria trela para  _ aquele assunto,  _ doía só de pensar.

\- Vocês dois andam juntos por tempo demais. - Tobirama comentou e revirou os olhos, voltando para sua mesa.

Abrindo um sorriso torto, Hashirama caminhou para sua própria mesa, evitando entrar em contato com Tobirama e prestando atenção em literalmente qualquer outra coisa.

\- Falando sobre isso… 

Aparentemente, Madara não era o único amaldiçoado com a falta de paciência. Tobirama estava na mesma sala que Hashirama por cinco minutos e já queria morrer.

\- O. Que. Foi? - perguntou, sem fazer questão de esconder a raiva que já sentia.

O humor de Tobirama era uma questão um pouco delicada, mas Hashirama já sabia como lidar. Talvez fosse mal de irmão mais velho, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia levar seu irmão a sério, mesmo quando ele ficava tremendamente puto com alguma coisa. A única exceção era quando falavam sobre uma questão séria, o que não era o caso.

Hashirama decidiu ser rápido e preciso, como quem tira um curativo:

\- Eu quero oferecer ao Madara um lugar como meu conselheiro.

Tobirama estreitou o olhar.  _ Eu mereço. _

\- Por que?

Hashirama respondeu dando de ombros.

\- Acho que uma mudança de perspectiva seria interessante pro nosso governo. Se pudermos saber o que está acontecendo com todos da vila, faremos um trabalho melhor. 

\- Você já faz um ótimo trabalho, Anija.

\- Mas posso fazer melhor.

\- E você quer  _ ele? _

O Senju mais velho endireitou a coluna e derrubou a fachada de gentileza que mantinha em suas expressões. Ele já devia saber que Tobirama seria um jogo difícil; ele e Madara nunca se deram bem,  _ por razões muito óbvias. _

\- Quero.

Colocando uma mão na testa, Tobirama suspirou. À sua perspectiva, Hashirama simplesmente não entendia como as coisas funcionavam. Ele vinha com essas ideias mirabolantes que não levariam à futuro algum.

\- Se essa conversa saísse de contexto pensariam… 

\- Eu acho uma excelente ideia. - disse uma terceira voz, passando pela porta com uma pilha de papéis na mão.

\- Touka! - Hashirama cumprimentou a prima com um sorriso. Era um clone dela, podia sentir, mas continuava sendo parte da consciência dela, não tinha porque não ser educado.

A prima deles entrou e deixou os papéis na mesa de Hashirama. Virou-se e os fitou sem expressão no rosto, parecendo até um pouco arisca.

\- Os Uchiha são parte importante desta vila, não? São os co-fundadores; nada disso seria possível sem eles. Nada mais justo que dar à eles um lugar no governo, especialmente um lugar de prestígio próximo ao Hokage.

Hashirama sorriu, feliz por ter alguém que apoiasse sua decisão. Estava surpreso pela reação de sua prima. Sabia que ela estava ouvindo tanto quanto esperava que alguém fosse apoiar sua ideia; ele não sabia se o próprio Uchiha aprovaria dela! Mas, mesmo assim, era bom saber que ele tinha o apoio de alguém, mesmo com toda a resistência que encontraria.

Tobirama os fitou, quase com raiva, mas nenhum dos dois estava prestando atenção, conversando um com o outro.

\- Anija.

\- Eu perguntarei a ele quando puder. - disse o Hokage, sorrindo para Touka. - Não sei se concordará, mas vale a pena o esforço!

\- Nunca saberá o resultado de algo se não tentar. - ela deu de ombros. - A propósito, é melhor levar esses papéis para o setor logo.

Assentindo, Hashirama usou aquilo como sua deixa para se retirar da sala e escapar das reclamações do irmão.

Uma vez sozinhos, Tobirama virou-se para Touka:

\- Desde quando você se tornou fluente em política Uchiha?

Organizando alguns papéis que devia carregar, ela o encarou de volta, mostrando o mesmo descontentamento que ele.

\- Acredite, primo, estou longe de ser fluente quando se trata do clã Uchiha. Na verdade, você nem deveria estar ouvindo isso de mim, mas sim de um deles.

Hostilidade contaminava sua voz, clara como o dia, deixando Tobirama um tanto consternado, especialmente considerando o assunto de que se trata.

\- Eu só digo que, se eles se importassem, teriam vindo diretamente falar com o Hokage.

\- Da mesma forma que você poderia ir diretamente ao Madara para reclamar do comportamento do seu irmão, para pedir ajuda para ele concentrar no trabalho. - rebateu. - Além do que, quantos Uchiha você vê aqui pra “se importar” com o que acontece na vila?

Tobirama estreitou os olhos. Definitivamente havia algo errado com Touka.

\- Está insinuando algo?

A raiva que passou a borbulhar dentro de si era novidade, Touka notou, mas não deu muita atenção para esse detalhe. Depois de tudo que ouviu de Naori, ela prestou atenção em coisas que passariam completamente despercebidas antes, e isso tratando-se de apenas um único dia. E Tobirama a estava tirando do sério.

\- Se pretende criar uma aliança, talvez seja mais sábio não tratar seus aliados como inimigos. - ela disse entre dentes e se virou antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa. Quando Tobirama começou a processar o que ela havia dito, Touka já tinha saído da sala.


	6. Sutileza rara

Contrário às expectativas de Madara, Hashirama realmente ficou só por uma noite em sua casa.

Sempre que o Senju dormia em sua casa, ele acabava ficando por mais de um dia. Era um hábito infeliz, mas que nenhum deles realmente trabalhou para parar. O Uchiha ficou muito surpreso quando Hashirama saiu na manhã seguinte, com até relativa pressa, mas não questionou; não queria acabar o atrapalhando com qualquer coisa relacionado ao trabalho.

Porém, isso não é dizer que a presença de Hashirama deixava a casa por completo. 

A agitação com os deveres de Hokage deixava a cabeça de Hashirama confusa, e abria oportunidades para ele esquecer coisas triviais - convenientemente deixadas na casa de Madara. Não que o Uchiha estivesse reclamando; ele guardava absolutamente tudo. Hashirama raramente pegava o que esquecia de volta - porque ele esquecia que esqueceu - e isso dava espaço para o Uchiha ter uma coleção de coisas do Senju em casa.

\- Quantas coisas dele você tem? - Mito o questionou, seguindo-o para o quarto.

Mito e Hashirama estavam dando uma parada na casa de Madara antes de seguirem com seus deveres diários. Conversa vai, conversa vem, acabaram chegando no assunto de todas as coisas que Hashirama esquecia na casa do Uchiha.

Madara foi até o quarto e abriu a última gaveta do móvel, revelando uma pilha de coisas.

\- Dois haori, um conjunto inteiro de roupas, um caderno de desenhos, dois pergaminhos fora do prazo de entrega, um elástico de cabelo e um colar.

O Senju e a Uzumaki, agora Uchiha, se entreolharam com espanto. Para alguém que era Hokage, Hashirama era bem mais esquecido do que as pessoas pensavam. Pegaria mal se a informação vazasse.

O Senju sorriu, constrangido sob os olhares julgadores dos dois Uchiha.

\- Perdão, é que eu sempre fico meio avoado quando venho aqui. - coçou a nuca.

Madara desviou o olhar, levemente corado. Mito nem pensava em questionar a situação.

\- Eu geralmente não devolveria suas coisas, e eu não vou, mas posso abrir mão desse aqui se quiser. - Madara levantou o colar, observando o cristal delicadamente amarrado na ponta.

\- Pode ficar pra você. - Hashirama balançou a cabeça. - Considere um presente meu.

Mito observou o Uchiha observar o colar em mãos com a cara no chão. Eles eram tão óbvios, como ninguém percebeu ainda? A forma como Hashirama suavizava a voz com Madara, e a forma como Madara mudava o olhar para ele, ficando bem mais constrangido. 

\- É assim que vocês escondem seu relacionamento? - ela exclamou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

O casal se entreolhou sem jeito e sem saber como responder. O ar pesou um pouco ao redor deles e Mito se tocou de que tocou em um assunto delicado.

Ultimamente eles não estavam em bons termos quanto a publicidade de seu relacionamento. Desde que Mito os descobriu, eles estavam um tanto temerosos com se estavam escondendo bem seu romance. Se mais pessoas descobrissem, quem sabe o que poderia acontecer. Eles até pensavam em ser mais abertos, mas, da última vez que Mito checou, eles estavam ainda em dúvida.

\- Ainda não se decidiram? - ela perguntou. 

\- Estamos pensando. - disse o Senju. - É muita coisa pra analisar de uma vez só.

Mito assentiu, compreensiva. Na situação deles, ela também estaria nervosa sobre assumir a relação - ela ficou apavorada já no dia em que recusou o casamento com Hashirama.

Para ser honesta, Mito não acreditava que eles poderiam se esconder para sempre. Se ela, que mal os conhecia, conseguiu pegar a forma como eles olhavam um para o outro. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, eles estavam juntos há anos. Talvez ela só não estivesse vendo pela mesma perspectiva deles. 

\- Se vire, querido, pra eu colocar o colar em você. - Hashirama sorriu e segurou os cabelos de Madara. 

O Uchiha desviou o olhar para o chão enquanto as mãos do Senju tocavam atrás de seu pescoço, as bochechas levemente coradas.

Nope. Eles já eram.

Ao menos o colar ficou bom em Madara. O Uchiha brincou com a pedra entre seus dedos, sem fazer nenhum barulho. Era um ornamento diferente, para dizer o mínimo; um pedaço de Hashirama que ele podia levar com ele para onde quisesse.

\- Ficou lindo em você. - o Senju sorriu.

Madara deu de ombros, as bochechas vermelhas. Ele não era muito fã de joias e essas coisas, mas Hashirama o olhava com aqueles olhos brilhantes e aquele sorriso bobo e ele não podia simplesmente rejeitar o presente.

O relógio bateu nove horas, o som atraindo a atenção dos três presentes na casa. Infelizmente, sendo dia da semana, eles tinham que trabalhar. Não se importariam de passar o dia todo conversando e bebendo chá, mas não é assim que a vida funciona.

\- É melhor eu ir. Te vejo mais tarde, querido? - Hashirama se virou para Madara.

\- Meu turno é em meia-hora. Não vai ter que esperar muito.

O Senju sorriu, aliviado, e se inclinou para dar um beijo na bochecha do Uchiha.

\- Te vejo mais tarde, amor. Te amo!

Ele disparou pela porta, deixando Mito e Madara sozinhos na casa. 

Com o tempo sobrando, os dois sentaram-se na varanda para receber a brisa em seus cabelos e o sol ficando lentamente mais intenso. Como os dois trabalhavam dentro de escritórios pela maior parte do tempo, era importante receber sol de vez em quando.

Olhando o horizonte, Madara continuava a mexer no colar, remoendo o momento rápido em que seu namorado o deu. Hashirama também não era do tipo de usar acessórios; ele não se lembrava a razão de aquilo ter parado em sua casa, muito menos por que o Senju o teria trazido. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, havia algo sobre aquele presente que deixava seu coração quentinho. Não era o fato de ser um presente de Hashirama - aquele homem fazia questão de o mimar o tempo todo que ficava em casa. Ele não sabia como explicar; segurar aquele colar apenas o fazia se sentir melhor. Silenciosamente se perguntou se Hashirama havia infundido um pouco de seu chakra nele.

Mas, para ser sincero, qualquer coisa que vinha de Hashirama deixava Madara feliz. Talvez ele fosse apenas tendencioso.

\- Madara?

O Uchiha saiu do transe com um chacoalhar em seu ombro.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu te chamei três vezes. - a ruiva riu. - Você tem que saber quando descer do planeta Hashirama, ou vai dar muito na cara.

Madara suspirou, apertando a pedra em sua palma.

\- Desculpa. As coisas estão complicadas ultimamente.

Mito arqueou a sobrancelha, um sentimento de suspeita palpitando em seu peito. Quando Madara falava daquela forma, é porque as coisas não estavam _complicadas._ Estavam ruins. Ele tinha a péssima mania de diminuir os problemas que o envolviam.

\- Problemas no emprego novo? Como está sendo?

O Uchiha resmungou e encolheu os ombros.

\- Estranho. Eu nunca cheguei na administração tão… Diretamente antes. No máximo, o Hashirama passava algumas sugestões minhas pra frente, como se fossem dele.

\- Isso não parece muito justo.

\- Era confortável, pelo menos. - Madara respondeu, brincando com o colar. - Quando fundamos a vila, Hashirama queria que eu fosse Hokage, mas eu não achei que seria capaz de tomar conta da vila, então recusei.

_Não consegui nem tomar conta do meu irmão, quem dirá de uma vila._

Mito conseguia dizer facilmente que Madara tinha problemas de confiança; era até bem fácil de perceber. Mesmo sendo o líder dos Uchiha e tão forte quanto o Hokage, havia uma dúvida em seus olhos, algo que o impedia de confiar inteiramente em seu potencial e tomar atitude.

Ela deslizou para mais perto e colocou uma mão no ombro dele.

\- Não se preocupe, eu sei que vai se sair excelente!

\- Quem dera… 

As coisas nunca davam muito certo quando Madara estava envolvido, mesmo que fizesse a mesma coisa que Hashirama faria. Não só havia uma tendência nas mentes dos cidadãos de Konoha a odiar tudo que vinha dele, como sua falta de confiança em si mesmo era um fator de risco para errar mais ainda.

Contendo um suspiro, Mito virou o rosto de Madara delicadamente com a mão e olhou fundo em seus olhos, com um pequeno sorriso puxando o canto dos lábios. 

\- Eu sei que você não confia em si mesmo, Madara, mas está tudo bem; eu posso acreditar em você por nós dois. - ela o abraçou, apertando os dois braços ao redor dele. - Se você precisar de ajuda, eu estou à sua disposição.

O Uchiha abriu um pequeno sorriso e correspondeu o abraço.

\- Obrigado.

Significava muito ter alguém que o apoiasse. Madara apreciava muito o apoio de seu namorado, mas nem sempre era o bastante para convencê-lo de que ele era capaz - além de a opinião de Hashirama ser um tanto tendenciosa.

Mito era uma voz de fora, uma pessoa com perspectiva diferente das com quem o Uchiha entrava em contato, e significava muito ter algum apoio de fora pra variar.

Mito acompanhou Madara até a frente da Torre Hokage e se despediu dele com um abraço. Pessoas fofocaram sobre eles enquanto passavam, mas nenhum deles deu bola.

A esse ponto, Madara estava trabalhando como conselheiro de Hashirama há umas duas semanas. O Senju praticamente o forçou a aceitar o trabalho, ingenuamente o fazendo a proposta quando ele estava saindo de uma reunião com seu clã. Ele tinha bons pontos, principalmente sobre a falta de Uchihas no governo, mas não quer dizer que Madara devia ficar feliz com as circunstâncias do pedido.

Madara fazia seu serviço com o consolo de que deveria ser temporário, apenas até que encontrassem Uchihas o suficiente para cumprir a “cota” dentro do governo. Ao mesmo tempo que Madara ficava feliz que seu clã estava sendo incluído, ficava puto que tinham que colocar _cotas_ para que Uchihas sejam recebidos na política. Não passava de uma tentativa de mantê-los sob controle para que não mostrassem ameaça. Ter Uchihas na política nada era além de _obrigação_ daquela porra de vila, eles não deviam olhar para ele como se fosse _Madara_ quem devesse agradecer.

A verdadeira vantagem que ele tinha lá dentro era poder sentir a presença de Hashirama. Seu jeito otimista e alegre para tudo era um ótimo alívio em ambientes tensos, e Madara não estava confortável ali. Havia também pequenos encontros com Touka e Mito, que entravam ali de vez em quando; chegou até a encontrar Naori algumas vezes. Era uma pena que elas não apareciam tantas vezes, pois era muito bom ter alguém com quem conversar enquanto cuidava daquela papelada chata.

No geral, o trabalho não era horrivel, se não contar a papelada que Hashirama deixava atrasar e os olhares críticos que o seguiam para todo lado. Para o bem de seu clã, Madara teria apenas que desfazer de mais um pedaço de si mesmo - já estava acostumado com isso. Tudo faz parte de seus deveres como líder de seu clã, e agora para com a vila também. Era cansativo, mas era seu dever.

Quando o fim de tarde chegou, em um dos turnos mais demorados de sua vida, estava chovendo. Forte. Todos os trabalhadores da Torre encontraram-se na frente, observando a água fazer estrondo ao cair nos toldos e no chão de terra da vila. Com a quantidade que caía de uma vez, seria impossível sair e enxergar alguma coisa.

\- Vamos ter que esperar a chuva passar… - alguém disse.

\- É impossível sair assim.

\- Meu cachorro tá sozinho em casa! Isso tem que passar logo!

\- O que você está lendo?

Madara ergueu o olhar do livro que pegou e viu Hashirama sentar ao seu lado, os olhos brilhando em curiosidade infantil.

\- Um livro que trouxeram recentemente. Parece que foi importado de Suna.

\- Oooh! Sobre o que é?

\- Sobre uma mulher que foge para o deserto para escapar de um casamento arranjado. A família dela tinha que se casar porque estava ficando sem dinheiro, mesmo tendo renome.

\- Parece uma história que já ouvi antes. - Hashirama riu. - Não achei que você gostasse desse tipo de história.

Madara deu de ombros.

\- Fiquei curioso pra saber mais sobre Sunagakure e a cultura de lá. - disse e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo que caiu em seus olhos. - Até agora o livro não é tão ruim. Achei interessante que a história se passa em um mundo sem chakra.

Hashirama arquejou em surpresa.

\- E como eles lutam?

\- Taijutsu e armas, mas nada de controle de elementos ou invocações, além de animais treinados.

O Senju murmurou, fascinado, e se aproximou mais para bisbilhotar a página que o Uchiha lia.

\- Não imaginei que os habitantes de Suna fossem tão criativos. O líder deles é muito chato.

Madara mordeu o interior da bochecha para conter uma risada.

\- Você achou que Suna fosse chato só porque o líder deles era chato? Hashi! - ele o deu um tapa no ombro.

\- Eu não tive a oportunidade de conhecer o lugar quando fui pra lá! - Hashirama se defendeu. - Era sempre algo sobre papelada e acordos.

\- Nada mais que seu trabalho, idiota.

\- Mas eu não tenho que gostar dessa parte.

\- Touché.

O barulho de um trovão fez os dois travarem no lugar pelo susto. Ninguém tinha conseguido sair ainda pela força da chuva e dos ventos, não queriam arriscar cair e se machucar.

\- Quer uma carona até sua casa? - Hashirama sugeriu ao namorado. - Não é tão longe assim da minha e não teremos que esperar muito tempo.

Madara desviou o olhar para a chuva, vendo como ela estava forte e quase impossível de se ver através dela. Se ele ativasse seu sharingan conseguiria ver melhor, mas o daria dor de cabeça depois. Porém, por outro lado, era melhor que ficar dois anos esperando para poder sair; o trabalho foi exaustivo e ele queria deitar em sua cama logo.

\- Não se incomode se eu aceitar.

Hashirama sorriu e o puxou pela mão. Com a outra, fez um guarda-chuva de madeira - não o melhor material, mas serviria sua função.

\- Se corrermos, dá pra chegar onde queremos antes que a madeira fique ensopada.

Madara estava sentindo que aquilo não era uma boa ideia, mas ele já tinha tomado e não tinha como dar pra trás; não quando Hashirama puxava seu braço daquele jeito.

Eles passaram pelos demais, desviando de alguns aqui e ali, e finalmente chegaram para onde o vento soprava forte e a chuva fazia barulho.

A vila precisava urgentemente de um método de evitar calçadas lamacentas.

\- Tchau, Madara. Tchau, Hashirama.

\- Tchau, Touka. - os dois se despediram da Senju em uníssono por cima do ombro e saíram correndo debaixo da chuva.

Ao contrário do que acharam, o guarda-chuva improvisado aguentou muito bem a chuva. Eles conseguiram passar tranquilamente pela vila - desconsiderando os pés encharcados - e conseguiram se localizar usando o sharingan de Madara.

Em determinado momento, eles propositalmente desaceleraram o passo, mantendo o olhar fixo no horizonte. Suas mãos lentamente aproximaram-se uma da outra, até o momento em que tomaram a palma do outro na sua e entrelaçaram seus dedos. Quando chovia naquela intensidade, eles costumavam relaxar mais e se permitir demonstrar carinho pelo outro em público. Ninguém podia vê-los de mãos dadas durante a chuva apertada.

Hashirama apertou a mão de Madara, como quem quer garantir que ele realmente estava ali, e o contato foi retribuído. Era tão estranho estar assim um com o outro em céu aberto daquela forma. Naquele mesmo lugar que passavam agora, passavam dezenas de pessoas, dezenas de olhos, e todos sempre desviavam para eles uma hora ou outra. Eles temiam ser pegos, que seu segredo fosse descoberto e eles fossem julgados por isso, talvez até aumentando a tensão entre seus clãs. Mas aquele era um momento onde essas coisas não entravam em jogo. Eles podiam ser eles mesmos, podiam estar juntos, sem qualquer medo de julgamento ou consequência. Era tão bom sentir a mão do outro na sua, o calor compartilhado e a ligação de seus corpos ao caminhar.

No meio do caminho, acabaram tendo que mudar a rota por conta dos pergaminhos que Hashirama estava carregando, os quais estavam ficando molhados pela chuva e vento fortes. Foram para a casa do Senju e aproveitaram o momento para descansar da chuva intensa. Madara certamente agradeceu por poder desligar o sharingan por um segundo.

\- Eu vou indo. - o Uchiha disse quando Hashirama deixou os pergaminhos.

\- Mas você vai se molhar!

\- Eu me viro. - Madara deu de ombros e correu de volta para a chuva, despedindo-se por cima do ombro.

Ele adoraria continuar na companhia de Hashirama, mas agora que chegaram na casa dele, seria egoísta tirá-lo dali apenas para levá-lo para casa, onde ele podia chegar sozinho.

Madara acelerou o passo e reativou seu sharingan, usando da velocidade como vantagem para não manter a Kekkei Genkai ativada por muito mais tempo.

Sua casa logo entrou em seu campo de vista e o Uchiha franziu o cenho em choque ao ver Hashirama sentado em sua varanda.

\- O que você tá fazendo aqui? - Madara gritou ao se aproximar, entrando debaixo do telhado da varanda. - Como chegou antes de mim?

\- Eu peguei um atalho, e sou naturalmente mais rápido que você, amor. - a sobrancelha de Madara crispou e os lábios franziram, mas Hashirama não se intimidou com seu olhar. - Vim devolver seu guarda-chuva.

\- Mas… Vo… Hashirama!

\- O certo é agradecer, Madara. Dizer “obrigado”.

\- Não testa minha paciência! - ele o ameaçou com a voz grave. - Por que você veio até aqui, no meio da chuva, pra trazer um guarda-chuva _que nem é meu?_

Hashirama deu de ombros e se inclinou pra trás de onde estava sentado.

\- Eu queria te ver.

\- Você me viu há um minuto atrás.

\- E já fiquei com saudade.

Maldito Senju. Madara não conseguiu se conter e acabou rindo. Aquele homem era impossível.

Após torcer o cabelo, o Uchiha se sentou ao lado de Hashirama e os dois ficaram encarando a chuva em silêncio. Era um momento de calma e relaxamento, apesar do barulho estrondoso dos pingos caindo fortemente no chão.

Em algum momento, a mão de Hashirama se sobrepôs à de Madara e a segurou com firmeza. Nenhum dos dois manteve contato visual, mas o calor os envolveu com apenas o toque das mãos molhadas e dedos entrelaçados. 

Quando Hashirama finalmente olhou para Madara, o Uchiha já tinha os olhos nele. Nenhum dos dois conseguia realmente manter as mãos para si por muito tempo; sempre acabavam cedendo eventualmente.

O Senju se aproximou lentamente do Uchiha, ao ponto que seus braços estavam colados, e ergueu a outra mão para tirar a franja de Madara da frente de seu rosto. Ele não conseguia entender a razão de ele se esconder daquela forma. Madara tinha olhos lindos.

Seus rostos se aproximaram um do outro até o momento que seus lábios se encontraram no meio. As mãos de Hashirama subiram ao rosto de Madara e inclinou-o para o lado para o dar mais acesso a sua boca. 

O Uchiha respondeu o beijo timidamente a princípio, as bochechas queimando e o coração batendo forte. Isso era estranho. Ele nunca ficava constrangido daquela forma na frente de Hashirama - salvo algumas exceções. É porque estavam na varanda? Eles estavam longe da chuva e, se alguém se aproximasse demais, com certeza os veria daquela forma. Madara não sabia dizer se o que sentia era medo ou constrangimento. Ele nunca foi visto sendo afetuoso com Hashirama antes.

Contudo, não quer dizer que ele não acabou cedendo aos chamegos do Senju e correspondendo aos beijos.

\- Nós com certeza ficaremos resfriados depois disso. - Hashirama riu contra os lábios de Madara enquanto o beijava novamente.

O Uchiha correspondeu o beijo pelos segundos que durou e encarou o Senju com um sorriso.

\- É o que você ganha por me seguir até aqui.

\- Valeu a pena.

Hashirama puxou Madara pela cintura e colou seus rostos, voltando a reclamar os lábios do Uchiha para si mais uma vez. Aproximaram seus corpos ao ponto que Madara estava praticamente sentando no colo de Hashirama. Estavam praticamente colados, às mãos do Uchiha puxando o Senju pela nuca até Hashirama correndo os dedos pelas costas dele. 

Suas bocas moviam-se em completa sincronia, em uma dança de paixão em meio a uma tempestade de sentimentos. Cada contato dos lábios era como novo, como se se beijassem pela primeira vez de novo. Era incrível a magia que eles tinham, como conseguiam se conquistar de novo e de novo. Aquele contato, aqueles toques, nada ficava velho. Hashirama nunca se cansaria de Madara assim como Madara nunca se cansaria de Hashirama. O amor que sentiam era transcendental.

Afastaram-se para recuperar o fôlego e aproveitaram para compartilhar calor em um abraço. A água em suas roupas estava deixando-os com muito mais frio do que estava fazendo naquele momento. Hashirama puxou Madara pela cintura e entrelaçou suas pernas com as dele, ao passo que o contrário colocou a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Você está gostando do trabalho? Sinto muito por ter te feito a proposta em um momento inconveniente.

Madara deu de ombros.

\- Não é tão ruim. Acho que podia ser pior. - Madara podia não gostar de fazer papelada, mas era melhor que lidar com seu clã decepcionado com ele. Ao menos os que o encaravam feio no escritório eram Senju. - Seria melhor se você fizesse sua papelada.

Hashirama sorriu e deu de ombros.

\- Não se pode ter tudo que quer, não é?

Madara lhe deu um tapinha no braço que fez o Senju rir.

\- Como estão as coisas em casa? - foi a vez do Uchiha perguntar.

\- No geral, indo bem. Mas o Tobirama ainda está bravo comigo por não ter noivado com a Mito.

Madara revirou os olhos com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Pelo menos ela está segura agora. Nós não queremos que você se envolva com algum _Uchiha nojento._

Hashirama riu.

\- É claro que não. Imagine só.

O Senju voltou a beijá-lo, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos rebeldes do Uchiha.

Suspirando contra o beijo, Madara relaxou debaixo dos toques de Hashirama e colocou as mãos em suas costas. O cheiro da grama molhada e fria invadia suas narinas no meio do contato, enviando arrepios por sua espinha. Era um conjunto de sensações ao mesmo tempo; o tempo frio da chuva e o amor que despejava dos lábios de Hashirama ao beijá-lo.

Durante o tempo que trocaram beijos e carícias, a chuva começou a diminuir, extinguindo a cortina que os ocultava do mundo até se tornar apenas alguns chuviscos.

Os lábios de ambos estavam inchados ao se separarem, mas não se importariam se não fosse pela chuva ter parado. O impulso era o de voltarem a se beijar, mas tiveram que se deter, por mais que não quisessem.

\- A chuva diminuiu… - Hashirama sussurrou com um toque de decepção em sua voz. Suas mãos apertaram ao redor do Uchiha. - Eu preciso ir.

\- Eu sei. - Madara suspirou.

O pior momento era o que a realidade destruía a bolha em que Hashirama e Madara ficavam quando estavam sozinhos. Era tão fácil ceder à felicidade e se deixar levar por ela que doía ainda mais quando a realidade se tornava impossível de ignorar.

Eles tinham que se separar. 

Hashirama odiava essa parte do dia. Ele tinha o homem que amava bem ao alcance de seus dedos, e ele sempre conseguia escapar por entre eles. E o pior é que ele sabia que Madara odiava isso tanto quanto ele. Ele odiava isso. Ele odiava tanto isso.

\- Eu posso ficar se você quiser. - a proposta deixou os lábios de Hashirama antes que ele tivesse tempo para pensar, mas não se arrependeu de tê-las dito. - Não preciso ir embora nunca. Nós ficaríamos juntos o tempo todo e não sentiríamos a dor da separação. Você só tem que me pedir pra ficar. - ele tomou as mãos do Uchiha e as apertou entre suas palmas, olhando fundo em seus olhos. - Por favor, Madara, me peça pra ficar.

A vontade de morrer, irônica ou não, fazia parte do dia a dia de Madara; ele já estava acostumado a esse ponto. Mas ver Hashirama naquele estado, seu rosto contorcido de dor, e pior ainda, causá-lo, destruía Madara muito mais do que qualquer espada poderia.

Infelizmente, o Uchiha estava de mãos atadas. Ele era uma maçã podre. Se fosse colocado com as maçãs boas, contaminaria tudo à sua frente. Ele não podia deixar isso acontecer com a pessoa que ele amava.

\- Hashi, eu não posso. Eu quero! Você sabe como eu quero! Mas eu não posso fazer isso com você. Eu me mataria se me tornasse a razão da sua ruína. Eu posso colocar você em perigo, eu posso colocar Konoha em perigo; eu não posso fazer isso. - ele segurou as mãos do Senju com força. A dor em seu peito começou a se espalhar rapidamente, começando a pinicar seus olhos. - Por favor, entenda, Hashi, eu não posso… Eu não… 

\- Madara, querido, está tudo bem. - Hashirama o interrompeu ao vê-lo se atropelando nas palavras. - Está tudo bem.

Madara apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Hashirama, escondendo o rosto em suas roupas. Antes que percebesse, lágrimas silenciosas escorreram por suas bochechas, molhando as roupas já molhadas de Hashirama e os fios de cabelo que ficaram presos entre eles.

\- Desculpa… Eu sinto muito… 

Hashirama puxou Madara para seu colo e o abraçou com força, acariciando seus cabelos com ternura.

Ver seu amado ser vulnerável com ele é uma faca de dois gumes. Ao mesmo tempo em que Hashirama ficava feliz por ser um porto seguro o bastante para Madara conseguir se abrir com ele, ardia como o inferno em seu peito vê-lo triste desse jeito. E Hashirama não podia fazer nada.

Pelo tempo restante que tinham juntos, Hashirama confortou Madara da melhor forma que conseguiu, murmurando palavras de conforto em seu ouvido e fazendo carinho em seu cabelo. Porém, eventualmente, eles tiveram que se separar. O Uchiha estava mais calmo do que antes, mas apesar do clima pesado, ele se recusou a pedir para Hashirama ficar - não era a hora.

Despediram-se com um abraço dolorido e apertado e cada um seguiu para seu próprio caminho, por mais doloroso que fosse terem que ir embora em um momento como aquele.

Madara entrou e nem sequer fez nada para comer. Após o banho e se trocar, caiu na cama e dormiu em questão de segundos.

(...)

Hashirama chegou em casa absolutamente exausto. Não tinha feito nada demais naquele dia, mas a dor emocional o esgotou de qualquer grama de energia que ele pudesse ter; o que era péssimo pois ele ainda tinha papelada para resolver.

Sua verdadeira vontade era voltar para a casa de Madara e tacar o foda-se para o que ele pensava que podia acontecer com eles. Ele era o Hokage, tal título devia ser um prestígio, não uma maldição! Mas Hashirama tinha mais juízo que isso, e não daria corda para essa ideia. Por enquanto.

Entrou em casa e suspirou ao fechar a porta. Ele precisava de um banho, de uma boa noite de sono, e nada de pesadelos ou sonhos bons demais para que ele não queira acordar.

Contudo, seus planos foram interrompidos quando a figura de seu irmão mais novo apareceu no corredor, efetivamente o dando um susto.

\- Pra quem saiu antes de todos, você demorou pra voltar. - Tobirama disse de braços cruzados, encarando Hashirama de cima a baixo.

O Senju mais velho coçou a nuca e forçou um sorriso no rosto.

\- Aconteceram alguns imprevistos, mas estou aqui agora! 

Tobirama estreitou os olhos, mas não respondeu. Quando se tratava de seu irmão mais velho, ele não tinha paciência para ficar questionando.

Hashirama era um verdadeiro teste à paciência de Tobirama. Sendo seu - agora primeiro - conselheiro, Tobirama sabia de praticamente tudo que ele fazia, incluindo o que acontecia ao seu redor. Ele sabia o que as pessoas diziam sobre o tempo que ele passava com o líder dos Uchiha. Pouquíssimas pessoas na vila gostavam de Madara - e Tobirama não entendia como podiam - e essa reputação respingava em tudo e todos ao seu redor. Tobirama já ouviu falarem de Hashirama, Mito também pegou má fama por culpa dele, e tinha a impressão que começariam a falar de Touka muito em breve.

Esse tipo de reputação, se atingir o Hokage, poderia ser a ruína de todos. Tobirama estava apenas fazendo o que era melhor para a vila. Mesmo que seu irmão não percebesse o que ele estava fazendo, ele o agradeceria um dia. Uchiha Madara não era confiável e sua presença faria mais mal do que bem para a imagem de Konoha.

Tobirama acompanhou Hashirama com os olhos, até o mais velho parar em uma mesa com vários papéis organizados.

\- Onde estão os papéis que ficavam ali? - ele perguntou, gesticulando para o lado vazio da mesa.

\- Passaram pelo escritório nesta tarde. Madara já assinou tudo.

\- Tudo? - Hashirama arregalou os olhos. - Era uma pilha enorme! Eu não consegui passar dos primeiros documentos!

\- Isso é porque você não faz a papelada, anija.

Hashirama odiava papelada. Todos sabiam o quanto ele procrastinava para fazer suas coisas, e sempre sobrava para Tobirama assinar tudo, senão Konoha não ia pra frente.

Por mais que Tobirama não gostasse de Madara, havia de admitir que o trabalho era muito mais fácil com duas pessoas assinando papel do que só uma. Poderiam começar as reformas do sistema de distribuição de água mais rapidamente.

O Senju mais velho virou para Tobirama com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Eu disse que contratá-lo seria uma boa ideia. - ele disse com orgulho.

Tobirama fez careta.

\- Não foi só ele quem você indicou… 

\- Eu sei que você achou estranho, Tobirama, mas a Touka está certa! Nós temos nenhum Uchiha trabalhando aqui. Não é legal os excluirmos dessa forma.

Mais uma vez Hashirama com essa conversa… Eles já brigaram tanto por aquele tema, e nunca entraram em um acordo. Ninguém sabia dizer qual dos dois era mais cabeça dura, mas sabiam dizer que ambos eram igualmente insistentes.

\- Anija, você sabe o que dizem dos Uchiha.

\- Sim, eu sei, você sempre me fala isso quando te passo _qualquer sugestão_ que o Madara me faz. - Hashirama o cortou e revirou os olhos quando seu irmão mais novo não estava olhando. Ele já estava ficando cansado daquela conversa.

\- Os Uchiha são voláteis demais, anija, não é nem de longe o perfil adequado para dirigir um governo. Você não pode confiar neles pra uma coisa dessas.

Hashirama respirou fundo, forçando-se a ficar calmo. Ele não estava com cabeça para discutir naquele momento, e Tobirama queria começar de novo com essa conversa quando ele já estava desestabilizado. Se Hashirama desse trela pra ele, Tobirama sairia como o certo da história. E Hashirama morreria dizendo que ele não era.

\- Tobirama, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Não preciso que você fique me guiando o tempo todo.

\- Anija, isso pode colocar Konoha em risco. - o Senju mais novo insistiu.

\- É por isso que existe algo chamado “demissão”, irmão. Se alguma coisa der errado, é só responsabilizar o responsável. Simples!

Tobirama resmungou. Seu irmão era tão difícil de lidar. Por que não podia entender que não podiam colocar as vidas de tantas pessoas em risco porque um grupo de pessoas estava chateado. Eles só têm a culpar a eles mesmos por sua incompetência.

\- Anija, você tem que entender que… 

Hashirama saiu da sala sem deixar Tobirama terminar de falar. Ele não queria ser grosso, mas realmente não estava com paciência. Se continuasse ali por muito mais tempo, correria o risco de acabar explodindo e descarregando seu estresse em Tobirama, e seu irmão não merecia isso. Estando errado ou não, Hashirama não faria melhor deixando suas emoções tomarem conta dele. É preciso saber quando desapegar de uma discussão.

Entretanto, isso não o impedia de ficar magoado. 

Todo o problema que estava enfrentando com os Uchiha era culpa de pessoas como Tobirama. As pessoas se deixavam levar por rumores, sem qualquer embasamento científico algum, e prejudicavam outras que poderiam estar contribuindo para o bem estar de toda a vila. Era tudo culpa de pessoas como Tobirama. Seu irmão era parte do problema.

Hashirama se isolou em seu quarto e sentou atrás da porta, encolhido em uma bolinha. Ele estava tão cansado.

_Como eu te faço entender? Os Uchiha não são isso que você fala._

(...)

Acordar de manhã era sempre um desafio, especialmente quando não se conseguiu dormir na noite anterior. Madara acordou _exausto._ A conversa de ontem com Hashirama o drenou de qualquer grama de energia que tinha, e o sentimento perdurou até o dia seguinte.

Ele fez o café, trocou de roupa, fez toda a higiene e deu bom dia a seus falcões, mas a sensação de cansaço continuou o perseguindo por toda a manhã. Sua sorte é que ele não tinha que trabalhar hoje, senão pareceria um fantasma.

Por todo o tempo que ficou sozinho, Madara evitou de pensar no assunto, senão ficaria deprimido pelo resto do dia. Ser Uchiha em Konoha é uma merda, tá, vida que segue.

Quando terminou de fazer as tarefas, Madara sentou-se em seu sofá e encostou a cabeça no encosto, olhando para o teto com um olhar vazio. Ele não queria fazer absolutamente nada, nem se levantar. Porém, em alguns minutos, Mito apareceria para eles darem uma volta por Konoha - ela sempre insistia que precisavam tomar sol e respirar ar puro. Ele não tinha que reclamar, ela estava certa, mas Madara não estava com vontade de se mexer. Seu corpo inteiro estava pesado e suas pálpebras insistiam em querer fechar. Faz tempo que ele não se sentia exausto desse jeito.

Uma batida na porta forçou Madara a se arrancar do sofá. Lutou contra os impulsos de se manter sentado e foi até a porta. Como esperado, Mito o estava esperando do outro lado, mas a recepção foi longe da calorosa que ele esperava.

\- Você está péssimo! - ela exclamou em preocupação. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Só a mesma chateação de sempre. - Madara revirou os olhos.

Sem dizer nada, Mito o puxou para um abraço. Ela não tinha que fazer perguntas ou pedir detalhes, só sabia que seu irmão precisava de conforto, e era isso que ela ofereceria.

Madara devolveu o abraço e apoiou o rosto no ombro dela. Mito realmente sabia do que ele precisava.

\- Vem, vamos sair.

Puxando o Uchiha pela mão, a Uzumaki os levou para a cidade para encontrarem o que fazer. Não deram muita atenção nos outros falando deles tanto quanto focaram um no outro. Passaram por algumas lojas e pararam em uma padaria para descansar e comprar alguns doces. Com um dia difícil, nada melhor do que se empanturrar de besteira - apesar de terem que compensar com treino depois.

Mito e Madara sentaram-se do lado de fora do lugar, cada um com uma xícara de chá a sua frente, e tagarelavam sobre qualquer coisa que vinha à mente.

O humor de Madara melhorou um pouco, Mito pôde ver por seu olhar, mas ele ainda estava um tanto pra baixo. Ela podia apenas imaginar que as coisas não estavam muito bem com o novo trabalho - o que era de se esperar quando se trabalha no meio de um monte de Senju.

Ela pensou em alguma coisa que pudesse animá-lo. Ter que se esconder dos demais machucava o Uchiha mais do que ele deixaria transparecer. Mito gostaria de poder ajudar.

Uma lâmpada acendeu-se em sua cabeça.

\- Mada, o que acha de jogarmos um jogo? Minha amiga chamava de “o jogo do pronome”. Nós falamos sobre uma pessoa usando apenas os pronomes dela. Desse jeito, ninguém vai saber quem é, bisbilhotando ou não.

Madara ergueu as sobrancelhas, pego de surpresa. Entendeu rapidamente o que ela estava tentando fazer. Mito era inteligente, obviamente tinha sacado que ele e Hashirama estavam tendo problemas ocultando o relacionamento; era uma discussão frequente que os dois tinham. E agora ela queria ajudar de alguma forma.

Sorrindo, Madara acabou concordando. Não havia nada que Mito pedisse com tanto jeitinho que ele não concordasse.

A Uzumaki devolveu o sorriso com empolgação. Ela adorava o jogo do pronome. Era uma sensação incrível saber de algo e esconder a plena vista.

\- Quando vocês se conheceram? - ela perguntou e apoiou o queixo nas mãos.

Madara dedilhou o colar debaixo do manto.

\- Acho que eu tinha uns doze anos. Você não tem ideia, mas ele tinha o cabelo mais feio que eu vi na vida.

\- Você ainda se apaixonou por ele.

O Uchiha não conteve o riso. Ele não tinha como escapar disso, então por que não abraçar?

\- Culpado.

Isso era muito estranho. Ele estava falando sobre sua relação amorosa com Hashirama em público, onde qualquer um poderia ouvi-lo. Mas ninguém poderia saber do que ele estava falando. O dava medo e uma sensação de poder ao mesmo tempo. Não era a pior das sensações.

\- Não julgo. O primeiro rapaz de quem gostei não tinha o melhor dos estilos, mas ele era muito legal comigo. - Mito sorriu. - O primeiro beijo, quem foi?

\- Eu. Ele tentou, mas não ia dar essa vitória pra ele. Na primeira vez que ele tentou me beijar, eu empurrei ele da árvore em que estávamos sentados.

Mito riu. Ela estava adorando saber mais sobre o relacionamento daqueles dois. Não era com muita frequência que Madara se permitia falar sobre isso - e ele falava com tanto orgulho! Mito não perdeu os momentos em que ele brincava com o colar que Hashirama o deu, ou sorria de canto. Madara era um homem orgulhoso, adorava falar sobre suas conquistas; e sua relação com Hashirama claramente significava muito para ele.

Eles começaram a divagar durante a conversa, até entrarem em um assunto não muito apropriado para as crianças que poderiam passar por perto. Diminuíram relativamente à altura da voz, mas não aceitaram trocar de assunto. Era estranho para ambos falar sobre sexo e o que gostavam na cama, mas ao mesmo tempo era divertido compartilhar suas ideias com alguém que estava disposto a ouvir e não julgar. 

No fim, seus gostos não eram tão diferentes assim. O que surpreendeu Mito, no entanto, foi o quão diferentes eram os gostos de Madara e _Hashirama_ na cama.

\- Creio que isso não combine muito com você, não?

Madara riu e pressionou as mãos no rosto.

\- Eu não posso nem me cortar com papel, que ele já começa a entrar em pânico. Quando se trata de fetiche, ele é _muito chato._

\- Quem é muito chato?

Os dois pularam na cadeira e se viraram na direção da voz. Com um sorriso no rosto, Naori olhou para eles de cima.

\- Desculpa o susto, - ela riu e tomou uma cadeira vazia ao lado de Mito. - Mas enfim, estão falando de quem?

\- Do cara que o Madara gosta.

\- Você quer dizer o Hokage?

O sangue de Madara gelou, e Mito não seguiu muito atrás. Sem tempo para pensar demais, Madara tomou a dianteira e respondeu, talvez agressivamente demais:

\- Não! O Hashirama é só meu amigo!

Naori apoiou a bochecha na mão e arqueou a sobrancelha, um sorriso no rosto.

\- Perdão, Madara-sama, mas vocês dois não enganam ninguém. Eu te conheço desde que éramos pequenos, não sou burra de cair em desculpinha esfarrapada.

Infelizmente, Madara sabia que ela estava falando sério. Conhecia o olhar de Naori, ela tinha uma cara que usava para quando tinha certeza do que estava falando, e ninguém conseguia convencê-la do contrário.

Ele afundou o rosto nas próprias mãos, derrotado. Ele queria morrer. Primeiro Mito, agora Naori? E ela falava como se soubesse há muito tempo! Quem mais podia saber?

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - uma terceira voz feminina se juntou ao grupo, a qual eles reconheceram como a de Touka.

\- Madara-sama está chateado que eu adivinhei quem é o namorado secreto dele.

\- O Hashirama?

\- _Só pode ser brincadeira…_ \- Madara resmungou e colocou a mão na testa.

Naori teve que conter o riso vendo a cena enquanto Touka se sentava ao lado do Uchiha.

\- Pra ser honesta, foi o Hashirama quem entregou vocês. - Touka tentou explicar e Madara ergueu a cabeça da mão. - Na reunião com o clã Uzumaki, ele te chamou de “querido”. Meu primo não chama ninguém assim.

_Mas que merda, Hashi!_

\- Não se preocupe, somos só nós que sabemos. - Naori rapidamente disse ao perceber o desconforto de seu líder. Ele claramente não estava feliz que eles sabiam se seu relacionamento com o Hokage. Elas estavam sendo inconvenientes.

Touka também percebeu e seguiu logo atrás:

\- Não vamos contar pra ninguém se você não quiser. Não sei muito da situação em que vocês estão, mas, pela sua cara, não parece algo que gostaria que escapasse.

\- Nós ficaremos muito agradecidos se vocês puderem guardar segredo. - Mito disse com um sorriso amigável. - Madara não tem exatamente a melhor das reputações em Konoha.

Desse assunto Naori conhecia bem. Ela era uma Uchiha afinal.

As duas concordaram com a cabeça.

\- Seu segredo está seguro conosco, Madara-sama! E saiba que você tem todo meu apoio. Já passou da hora de deixarmos esses preconceitos pra trás.

Algo mudou no semblante do Uchiha. Ele passou de preocupação para suspeita. Olhou Naori no fundo dos olhos, intimidando a outra a recuar na cadeira.

\- Naori… Quem é?

A Uchiha arregalou os olhos.

\- Eu não tenho ideia de quem você tá falando, Madara-sama.

\- Esse truque não cola comigo. - ele disse, irritado. - Eu te conheço desde criança. Desembucha, joga na roda.

Ela tentou manter o silêncio, mas não deu certo. Resignada, Naori resolveu abrir o bico:

\- É uma das crianças que eu tomo conta. Ela tem um pequeno crush em um dos Senju que estudam com ela. Paixão de criança, vocês sabem como é.

\- É, cuidado com isso. - Madara sorriu debochado.

Paixão de criança não é exatamente algo que se use para descrever uma paixão passageira para Madara. Ele esteve apaixonado pelo mesmo homem desde que ele tinha doze anos, a mensagem não será transmitida.

Naori riu.

\- Enfim, seria legal ver essas crianças podendo amar livremente sem serem punidas nem pensar que seu amor é errado. 

Algo sobre o que Naori disse ressoou em Madara. Ele não passava muito tempo com crianças, não tinha ideia de que algo parecido com o que acontecia entre ele e Hashirama poderia acontecer com elas. O objetivo de Konoha era impedir que crianças fossem mandadas para a guerra, mas a vila estava longe de ser um paraíso. Parece que tinha mais coisa acontecendo do que Madara imaginava.

Enquanto ele ponderava, Mito tomou as rédeas da conversa.

\- Usando apenas pronomes, você acha que eles deveriam assumir a relação?

\- Pergunta complicada… - Naori pensou por um momento. - Eu adoraria ver duas figuras importantes mostrando que precisamos seguir em frente desses preconceitos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, isso pode aumentar a tensão entre os dois clãs; além de atrair atenção pra vocês dois.

\- Concordo. - disse Touka. - Há muitos rumores ruins que correm vocês. - ela gesticulou para Naori e Madara. - Se souberem de vocês dois, é possível que o vejam como idiota ou você como manipulador. Ele é um “queridinho”, o que deixa o clã muito protetor sobre ele; até onde lhes é conveniente. - adicionou rapidamente a última parte. - Ao mesmo tempo, quem se importa com o que os outros vão pensar? Se tomarmos todas as nossas decisões pensando no que os outros vão pensar de nós, essa vila nem teria existido.

Touka tinha um ponto. Não adianta muito esperar que as coisas se resolvam sozinhas, pois nunca iriam acontecer 100%.

\- Se eu puder ser sincera, - Naori levantou levemente a voz. - Eu não acho que nossa geração seja inteiramente capaz de deixar isso pra trás. É uma questão de inspirar os mais novos, pensar nas crianças e na geração futura. Não escaparemos completamente, mas podemos garantir que as coisas sejam mais fáceis para os que vierem depois de nós.

A mesa ficou em silêncio por um instante, remoendo as palavras de Naori. Havia muita razão no que ela disse, muito mais do que esperavam que aquela conversa tivesse. Caramba, eles ficaram políticos rápido.

\- Naori…! Eu não sabia que você era tão aprofundada nesses assuntos! - disse Mito em admiração. - Eu tenho que te convidar para um chá algum dia desses, adoraria ver o que mais você pensa do assunto.

A Uchiha corou e sorriu.

\- São coisas um tanto difíceis de não notar sendo uma Uchiha. Sou eu quem tem que te agradecer por ouvir. Ah! Falando nisso, Touka, eu precisava te agradecer também. Eu não teria subido para trabalhar com a administração se não fosse por você.

\- É o mínimo que eu podia fazer. - a Senju deu de ombros. - Fiquei surpresa quando soube que você pegou o cargo.

\- Como eu poderia recusar? Se posso ajudar meu clã a conseguir mais visibilidade e representatividade no governo, eu fico honrada. Mas já vou avisando que, se abrir uma vaga pra professor na academia, eu mudo de emprego. Ouvi rumores que Tobirama sugeriu um sistema de classificação dos ninjas formados na academia. Eu adoraria ensinar as crianças!

\- Você sempre foi boa com os pequenos. - disse Madara.

\- Tenho que agradecer a meus irmãos.

\- É admirável o que você faz por seu clã, Naori. - disse Touka. - Você não desiste, mesmo quando todos olham feio pra você. Se precisar de apoio lá dentro, espero que saiba que pode contar comigo para o que precisar; sei como alguns de seus colegas podem ser inconvenientes.

Naori sorriu e agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça.

Os quatro conversaram por algum tempo, antes de inevitavelmente precisarem se separar. Touka tinha assuntos a resolver no escritório e Naori prometeu à Hikaku que ajudaria a treinar alguns jovens do clã. Mito e Madara resolveram voltar para a casa do Uchiha e descansar longe das outras pessoas. Mesmo tendo passado pouco tempo, parecia que passaram o dia todo fora, e estavam bem cansados.

Nenhum deles queria falar no assunto quando chegaram. Madara ainda estava processando o fato de Naori e Touka saberem que ele e Hashirama estavam juntos, e isso o daria uma dor de cabeça do caralho se pensasse demais.

Sentados na varanda do Uchiha, Mito penteava o cabelo de Madara para prendê-lo em um rabo-de-cavalo, enquanto o contrário aproveitava as mãos de anjo de Mito em seu cabelo.

\- Eu acho que gosto dela. - ela disse de repente, com um sorriso apaixonado.

Madara ergueu as sobrancelhas em espanto, tirado do transe. Estavam falando em pronomes, mas ele tinha a sensação de que sabia quem era. De vez em quando, ele pegava relances do olhar apaixonado que Mito dirigia à Touka, quando achava que a Senju não estava olhando.

\- Ela é decente com você?

\- Ela é perfeita pra mim.

Madara se deixou abrir um pequeno sorriso.

\- Eu vou ficar de olho.

\- Está preocupado comigo, otouto?

\- É o que um bom irmão faz.

Mito sorriu e o abraçou de lado.

\- Você é incrível, sabia? - ela murmurou baixinho e se apoiou no ombro dele.

Madara pôde apenas colocar uma mão no braço dela antes de Mito voltar atrás dele e tornar a pentear seu cabelo.

Aquilo era incrível. Mesmo nascendo em famílias diferentes, Madara considerava Mito uma irmã de verdade. Eles se davam bem, tinham bons assuntos e ele se divertia muito com ela. Trazê-la para seu clã foi de longe uma das melhores decisões que tomou; era muito confortante ter uma mulher como Mito em sua família. De várias maneiras, ela o lembrava de Izuna, apesar de eles serem muito diferentes. 

Madara deteve-se em seus pensamentos. Isso era certo? Comparar Mito com Izuna? Os dois eram parte de sua família, mas compará-los fazia parecer que ele estava tentando substituir Izuna.

Ah, deuses, ele estava procurando um substituto para seu irmão? 

Madara de repente se sentiu sujo. Como ele pôde fazer algo assim? Izuna era seu irmãozinho. Ele era _insubstituível._ Como ele poderia sequer pensar em algo assim? Izuna esteve lá desde o princípio, foi a razão pela qual Madara ficou vivo por todos esses anos, a razão pela qual lutava, a razão pela qual quis construir Konoha. Ele não queria desmerecer Mito, mas ela jamais poderia substituir seu irmão. Ninguém poderia. O mero pensamento o fazia querer se jogar do precipício por culpa.

Deuses, ele era nojento. Como ele conseguia viver consigo mesmo? Aceitando as pessoas que mataram tantos de seu clã, convivendo com o homem que tirou a vida de seu irmão, tentando substituí-lo, acordando cada dia como se ele não tivesse sido responsável por Izuna ter morrido. Nada teria acontecido se não fosse por ele, se ele simplesmente tivesse mandado Izuna calar a boca e aceitado a ajuda de Hashirama para curá-lo. Isso era tudo culpa dele. E quando não podia ficar pior, Madara tentou substituir Izuna com a primeira pessoa que foi legal com ele. O qual patético é isso? Madara era um péssimo irmão.

Não. Mito não era nada como Izuna. Ninguém poderia substituir seu irmão, não importa o quanto ele tentasse. Izuna era único, e Mito também. Podiam ter suas semelhanças, mas eram muito diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Izuna era seu irmão. Mito era sua irmã. Cada um com suas particularidades e bobeiras. Eles eram únicos cada um à sua maneira, mas ocupavam ambos um espaço especial no coração de Madara.

Ele não queria substituir Izuna, Mito não era ele. Nunca haveria alguém como ele. Assim como nunca haveria alguém como ela. Madara estava simplesmente seguindo em frente, da melhor forma que conseguia. Ele cometeu erros, sim, mas ele apenas tomou as decisões que conseguiu no momento. Izuna seria contra muitas decisões que Madara tomou, mas ele também só estava tentando tomar as melhores decisões para proteger aqueles que ama. Enquanto Madara estivesse feliz, Izuna estaria também, pois seu irmão mais velho significava tanto para ele quanto Izuna significava para Madara. E Madara estava feliz.

\- Acabei! - Mito anunciou com um sorriso. - Você ficou lindo de rabo-de-cavalo, otouto.

O Uchiha sorriu em agradecimento, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos amarrados.

\- Obrigado, Mito. Você é uma irmã maravilhosa.

A ruiva sorriu e beijou a bochecha do Uchiha. Abraçando-o por trás, apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e fechou os olhos por um instante.

\- Eu te amo. Sabe que faço tudo por você, querido, assim como fiz o favor de te arrumar roupas novas! - ela sorriu ao imaginar Madara revirar os olhos. - Mas, falando sério agora, eu te amo. De verdade. Você é um verdadeiro irmão pra mim, Madara.

Sorrindo, ele a abraçou de volta.

\- Fico feliz por ser útil.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não tenho nenhum compromisso com essa fanfic, só estava com vontade de escrever algo sobre hashimada, mas vou tentar atualizar sempre que possível.


End file.
